Hourglass
by orion's shining star
Summary: Time travel can be little tricky. One must always be prepared for consequences. So when you bring young Bellatrix in the future, you can't expect everything to go easy, can you?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did it wouldn't be over. Since English isn't my first language I asked Rose to be my beta and she said yes, yeey. So for any grammar mistakes I blame her ;) Kidding, kidding thank you soo much :* _

_Yes, this is another Bella/Hermione story, and Albus and Minerva are married._

_And now would be the time to introduce you to a new story :D I hope you will like it._

* * *

_ ''Never mistake knowlege for wisdom. One helps you make a living; the other helps you make a life.'' _

_ Sandra Carey_

Albus Dumbledore was a smart man. A smart man who knew that Voldemort was back. Even though the Ministry wouldn't accept Harry's testimony and with that the truth about Cedric's death, that didn't mean that Dumbledore was that blind. The minute Harry told them what happend Dumbledore arranged a meeting with the other members of the Order. It was time for the Order to start making plans.  
Hogwarts was never completely deserted, even at this late hour, which meant that the meetings would take place at Hogsmeade. Rosmerta had a special room for Dumbledore and the other staffmembers of Hogwarts. It was a room reserved for things like this.

''Good evening. I am glad you all decided to join us.'' Dumbledore said, while walking into a room with Minerva by his side.

''Good evening Albus. You said it's an emergency?'' responded Kingsley.

''Yes it is, my friends. I must say, with great regret, that the Order has to unite once again. I'm afraid we will have to face our old enemy once more. And hopefully this time will be the last.''

''What are you saying Albus?'' asked Tonks getting up.

'' He's back again? It can't be possible!'' Lupin added.

''Yes, Voldemort is indeed back.'' answered Dumbledore

''And we decided to start with making preparations immediatly.'' added Minerva.

''But Albus, are you sure?'' Kingsley asked

''Yes, I am. Yesterday was the Final task in the Tri-wizard tournament . And Cedric Diggory died by the hands of Voldemort. Harry was there and he confirmed it.''

''So the second war is starting to begin, isn't it?'' asked Tonks

''Yes, it's inevitable. As Minerva said, we need to start with preparations. Today we shall discuss about our members. So please sit down.'' said Dumbledore waving his hand toward the table. The room was simple. It held a table with six chairs on one side, on the other side it held two chairs and a couch in front of a fireplace. The room was protected with strong silent charms and no one, beside Rosmerta could get in. All four were now sitting at the table looking at Albus.

''First of all, Moody is still very tired so he isn't here, but he of course is an important member of the Order. I must state that there is a big risk for all of you and I am sure you know this, but I have to know that you will be willing to risk your lifes.''

''We are ready.'' all four voices said

''Well then, lets discuss members.'' said Albus

''I think we need to contact the Weasley's and Hagrid.'' said Minerva

''Yes, I agree, Hagrid and the Weasley's were always very loyal to you Albus.'' added Tonks.

''Yes, that is true, Hagrid always showed his loyalty towards me and Hogwarts. And the Weasley's stood by our side in the first war. I'm also thinking about one member who knows all about the ways of a dark lord and whom he trusts.''

''Snape?'' asked Minerva

''Yes, I think that he will make an excellent spy.''

''Do you think you can trust him?'' asked Tonks

''I trust him with my life. He showed his loyalty even through the first war.'' said Dumbledore. Minerva looked like she wanted to comment but seeing Dumbledor's look she dropped it.

''Well, then it's settled, I think?'' asked Kingsley

''Yes, I will contact the Weasleys, Hagrid, Snape and I will talk with Moody. You will get the next location of the meeting in the following weeks.'' said Dumbledore

Walking down the corridor Minerva asked Albus :

''Do you think it is a wise decision? Weeks apart, what for Albus?''

''I think it's necessary to take this long. I need to talk with Harry before school ends and I need to contact other members. And there are other matters.'' There was one thing that Albus Dumbledore was incapable of doing, and that was to lie and hide things from his wife.

''And this other matters Albus, would be...'' said Minerva

''Oh my dear Minerva, once I'm sure about this plan, you will be the first to know. And I'm looking forward to hear all your warnings and suggestions about this plan. But for now, go to bed my dear.'' he said kissing her cheek. He couldn't lie to his wife, but thank Merlin he was still capable of not telling the whole truth.

''Oh, well Albus I hope you know what you are doing. Now when you'll be getting back to our room please take some sweets from your office, will you? ''

''Yes dear. I'll see you in half an hour.'' said Dumbledore before he disappeared on his stair case.

'You have a plan Albus. And I know that look in your eyes. What are you up to now?' thought Minerva walking to their room.

* * *

_So this was introduction, story will soon countinue. Hope you liked it. R&R :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is here :D Oh and my Latin is a bit rusty, so if I wrote something wrong, please forgive me. ( I hope I remember all_ _declinations and conjugation correctly ) This is for Rose, my friend and beta of this story. My dear, thank you for helping me and for putting up with me :**_

* * *

**Somewhere hidden, few days after the meeting of The Order**

Nicolas Flamel was dead for all the world. For the whole world, except for Albus Dumbledore. Since they distroyed the Philosepher stone, three years ago, Nicolas started to show all signs of his age. His face had more wrinkles, his eyes looked tired and his movements were slower. Nobody knew where Nicolas was, not even Minerva. His only contact with the world was Albus. Even though Minerva tried to convince Albus, several times, in telling her where he was, she never succeeded. That evening, after dinner at Hogwarts, Albus apparated in front of Nicolas' house.

''Good evening, Nico.'' Albus greeted.

''Good evening, Albus. I almost thought you forgot about your old friend.''

''I would never forget my oldest friend.'' said Albus.

''Yes, well, old-that I am. But I've heard you've been busy. Tri-wizard tournament is finally over.'' stated Nicolas.

''So you do keep up with the world''

''My friend, just because I'm legally dead doesn't mean I'm really dead. I still keep up with it, there is no other thing to do anyway.'' Nicolas said ''C'mon, let's go inside, tea will be good for our old bones.''

''So Nicolas, you are bored with this way of life.''

''You can say that again.'' confirmed Nicolas

''Well, you can always help me with something. That way you would have something to do.'' Albus suggested

''What kind of help?'' asked Nicolas

''Magical help, of course. Our old enemy came back and it's just a matter of time when he will be strong enough to start a war.'' said Albus

''How do you know that?''

''Cedric Digorry died in the Tri-wizard tournament. He was killed by Voldemort. Harry was there and witnessed it.''

''I can see that bad things will happen again. I just hope that I will indeed die before I get the chance to see destruction of our world, once again.'' spoke Nicolas sadly. ''Well I need your help in stopping that.''

''Tell me what's on your mind, Albus.''

''I think that Voldemort will have much more followers this time. I also think he already has a plan for taking over the Wizarding World. The Order is functioning again and we will meet at the end of this week. But I needed to talk with you first because, well, you are the only one, besides me, who knows how ancient magic works. And we will need it. And we must not fail, because I believe this is our leverage.'' stated Albus

''Ancient magic? What exactly do you wanna do Albus? I am only a expert in a few fields and if you came because of them I'm not sure that you know what you're getting yourself into. Messing with time isn't that smart. It can change things on better, yes, but it can also destroy them just as much.''

''Well, I do not plan to alter the past that much.''

''You don't?'' Nicolas asked.

''I do, but just hear the plan out and tell me what you think.'' started Albus.

* * *

**Later that night, Albus's and Minerva's private chambers**

Albus Dumbledore walked into his bedroom with a grin on his face. Nicolas said he would help.

''I had it. It's enough.'' stated Minerva and continued ''You're going around, talking to people about this plan, considering this and looking into that...''

''Minerva, dear...'' he was silenced with one glance.

''I'm not finished. And after all that doing and thinking you still won't tell me what is going on.''

''Minerva, my dear, everything about this plan could have failed if I didn't get the support of Nicolas today. But he agreed to this plan so there is no reason why I shouldn't tell you.''

''Well then, speak up. I want to know.'' Minerva said

**15 minutes later**

''Albus are you out of your mind?'' Minerva almost screamed. Albus had expected this reaction

''Minerva, it's a good plan.''

''Good plan? No, Albus. A good plan is, when you save up your whole life and then have enough money to buy yourself a good weekend house. That is a good plan. Altering the past is not, I'll say it again, NOT a good plan. You could change everything.''

''If everything will go as planed we'll have more information about him.''

''Yes, but Albus that's hoping. Hoping that everything will be alright is good, but with matters as this, it just isn't the smartest thing to do. What if something changes? What if a fatal mistake happens and it alters history in such a terrible way. You know, if bad happens he could win the First war. And if worst happens she will be on the other side.'' sighed Minerva.

''I know bad things can happen. But this can turn things around, give us leverage because we would know what happens inside.'' Albus said sitting next to his wife

''But how do you plan to do this without being noticed? There is no way.''

''Well there is. You see, these last few years I did some research. Voldemort kept coming back, so I thought having a plan wasn't such a bad thing. Our answer lies in ancient magic and that is why I went to Nicolas. We can make this work Minerva, we have to. This plan has to work. Because we will win easier then.''

''I hope you know what you're doing.'' said Minerva getting up and kissing Albus on his forehead.

* * *

**First official meeting of The Order, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Everybody were gathered around the table, in the diningroom, and all stood in shock with their eyes wide open and their mouth hanging. They all stared at Albus.

''Told you, you should have prepared them better. It is sad to see a bunch of grown-up wizards in this condition.'' stated Minerva.

''Let me get this straight.'' Sirius recovered first ''You want to change history with help of ancient magic so you could change the future, with her help?''

''Yes, that would be the plan.'' confirmed Albus

''And what if everything backfires? What if, in wanting to help, we actually do worse?'' asked Molly.

''Well, I hope that will not happen. But I must say there isn't any garantee for this plan.''

''Albus, for this plan, for this magic to work you need to have at least two persons who know about ancient magic. And in this room, that person would only be you.'' Tonks stated

''Not exactly, please let me introduce you to my old and dear friend Nicolas Flamel.'' Nicolas Flamel stepped into the room, receiving surprised gasps from almost everyone in the room.

''Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.'' Nicolas greeted

''Good evening, Mr. Flamel. I don't want to be rude, but aren't you dead?'' asked Tonks

''Dora! Be civil.'' said her mother giving her 'the look'.

''It is alright, don't worry about it.'' Nicolas assured.

''So any questions? We have all we need. And we are doing this now.'' Albus stated.

''I have a question. For this, if I remember correctly, you need a certain item to do this.'' said Andromeda.

''Yes, you are right. And we do have it.'' Albus said and turned around. He placed the well preserved wooden box on the table. He opened it and placed the item on table. The hourglass wasn't filled with sand, no. It was rather empty, only one single spark could been seen.

''Well, since the Hourglass of Seth is right in front of us, I don't think we can find more technical difficulties.'' Arthur said.

''So what now?'' asked Tonks.

''Now we need to take this Hourglass and put it under a spell. This is very complicated spell because it combines ancient magic of Egypt and Greece.'' answered Nicolas

''Let's move this to living room. We made a room for this there.'' Minerva said and started to walk towards the living room

Albus and Nicolas placed the Hourglass in the middle of the room. They stood on opposite sides with the Hourglass between them. Everybody else were pressed into the wall, far away from the Hourglass. And then Albus and Nicolas drew their wands pointing to each other, casted a spell and started to declaim:

''_Tempus__,__tempus__ aeternum__  
Noster __praeteritus__, futura nostra __inclinebimus__  
__praeteritus erit__recordatio__  
__Sanctus __fatum__nos servabimus__''_

Albus and Nicolas disappeared. Everyone looked where they just stood, but after a bright light nobody was there. After ten minutes they all still stood in their places waiting. After 20 minutes they were already starting to worry. And just when Lupin decided to go and check on the Hourglass, bright light illuminated the room once again. When light disappeared they looked towards the Hourglass and they saw Albus and Nicolas standing were they were in the first place and the body of young woman by the Hourglass. A young woman they've all heard about, even though some of them never met.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Also like I said, my Latin is rusty, but the meaning is this:_

_Time, time eternal_

_Our past will change our future_

_past will be remembered_

_Saint destiny will keep us safe. _

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three : ) Thank you all for lovely comments  
_

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****, 1967.**

Bellatrix Black was a pureblooded witch. Black, her name only got her the respect she always loved. Bellatrix had all privileges when she was a kid, yes she had toys, house-elves, a nice bedroom and she was send to a excellent schools before she entered Hogwarts. She had it all, but she never had her parents.

She also had two younger sisters; Andromeda and Narcissa. Bella herself was in her 6th year, Andromeda in her 4th and Narcissa was a 1st year. Since her parents were never home, she always took care of her younger siblings. And now, when they were all here at Hogwarts, she found it was a great way to keep her eyes on them and to make sure they wouldn't be in trouble. Now, that didn't mean she couldn't get in trouble herself.

She was very good at that, she was thickheaded and pretty much the best in everything she tried to do. School was never a problem, all the spells that they learned up to 3rd year she already knew. So she just kept reading new stuff, difficult spells. With time they became easy to her and by her 5th year Belltrix was long finished with the spells that they had thought at school. Of course, she only knew all spells and attended classes that were interesting for her. She was known for being fearless dualist and in that area only few tried to stand up to her and they all failed.

Headmaster Dumbledore found her very interesting. He found her a few times in the Forbidden Forest practising spells, and all of her spells were very strong and her motion during her 'imagine' battle was confident. _She would make an excellent Auror, he thought._ But he feared that she would never get there, he was really rather sure she wouldn't. Black family was very well know for strict rules, their bloodline must be pure and the Dark Arts must be a part of every member of that family. And that night, from his office, Dumbledore could see young Bella coming back from the forest. She was covered in mud and sweat and he already send a word to her to come to his office.

Bella walked into the Slytherin's common room and all she wanted was to shower, but was stopped by a kid- Lucius Malfoy.

''What do you want blondie?'' asked Bella

''I...I... The message was left for you. They said you need to go to Headmaster's office.'' Lucius answered clearly scared of Bella. He tried to play arrogant 'I'm a Malfoy' card when he first got there. After what Bella did to him, he knew never to play that card again while she was still in Hogwarts.

''Now?''

''Yes, they said you need to go to his office when you got back.''

Bella turned around and went to Dumbledore's office wondering what the reason for was that sudden call. _I wonder what they figured out. I hope it isn't about shoving Snape in the snow, in only his underpants. I mean, like he didn't ask for it._

* * *

**Headmasters office, still 1967.**

Dumbledore expected to see Bella in a few minutes and just on time the bright light filled the room. After the light stopped, he removed his hand from his eyes and then his glare was met with an older Albus and a much older Nicolas.

''Just on time, as always.'' Smiled the younger Dumbledore.

''Well, we figured if we'll be too early, a dramatic entrance would be ruined.'' older Dumbledore smirked.

''Albus, why are we picking this moment?'' Nico asked

''Because, this is the time when we can take what we came here for without altering the past that much. I hope. '' answered the older Dumbledore.

''And Miss Black was not yet introduced with brainwashing of her family, there for this is your best shot for this plan. I must add, not an entirely strong plan.'' added the younger one.

''Did you, by any chance, talked to your dear wife?'' asked older Dumbledore

''A little.'' The younger answered

''Yeah, I can see that.''

''Anyway'' Nico cut in ''when will she be here?'' and in that moment, the stairs of the headmasters office started to open.

''Well please, gentleman, hide somewhere until I do my part.'' The younger Dumbledore said.

Nico and the older Albus hid behind a wall. As Bella walked into a room she was stuck with a strong _Stupefy_ spell, casted by the younger Dumbledore.

''You really don't wait, do you?'' asked Nico

''No. Now, do what you need to do.'' the younger one said.

''Okay, lets move her in the middle of the room, we'll need space.'' Nico said.

''What will you do?'' asked the younger Albus.

''Are you sure you want this, Albus? This is our last chance to back down. If this succeeds, we'll have two identical persons. Are you sure we want to have two Belatrix Blacks on our hands?'' Nico asked the older Albus.

''Yes, I am sure. We've been through this. We need a strong and smart warrior on our side.''

''Merlin, help us.'' Added the younger Dumbledore hearing about what would happen.

The unconscious body of a young woman laid in the middle of room. The older Albus and Nicolas were standing at her feet with their wands drawn and pointing towards Bellatrix.

''Albus, are you sure you translated this spell correctly?'' asked Nico

''I am. Well, hope so. I was always good with Egyptian hieroglyphs. Are you sure you translated the Latin part correctly?''

''Yes, I'm sure.''

''Well then, we can begin.''

_Divine Chromos, we ask you ,the keeper of time_

_To let us change history _

_And take away the time from you_

_Divine Osiris, we ask you, the ruler of dead_

_To let us create the new body_

_And take away the dead from you_

_Divine Athena,we ask you,the goddess of war_

_To let us take the soul of this warrior_

_And take away the soul from you._

With the ancient spell casted, two wands flashed in a beautiful purple colour. The light in the room was strong and all three man wete standing, covering their eyes with their hands. And than, just as it came, the light disappeared and in front of them were lying two identical bodies.

''We did it. Our mission was a success.'' said Nico

''Yes, it was and now it's time to go back to our time.'' said the older Dumbledore

''Yes, it's time for you to go. I'll _Obliviate_Miss Black, so she won't remember any of this.'' said the younger Dumbledore

''Yes, oh and Albus, don't eat that sweetes tonight. You'll only get sick.'' said the older Dumbledore smiling.

In a flash of light all three figures disappeared in front of the younger Dumbledor's eyes.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Andromeda Tonks fell on her knees in front of her sister's body. She couldn't believe it. She was staring at her 16 years old sister.

''Mom? Are you okay?'' asked a purple haired girl.

''I don't know. I don't think so.'' answered Andromeda.

''We prepared a room for Bellatrix, we need to take her there.'' said Minerva and Andromeda moved away from her sister. Minerva used _Wingardium Leviosa _on Bellatrix and floated her to a room.

''You brought her back and I still say it wasn't smartest idea, but what now?'' asked Sirus

''Now we wait for her to wake up. And we'll see where we'll go from there.'' answered Dumbledore and then added '' There will be shifts, we need to be there when she wakes up. We don't know what her first reaction will be. I think the best thing is that Andromeda, Sirius, Minerva and I keep watch, since she knows Minerva and me, and since you two are her family you know how to act around her. The rest of you will get another note about the next meeting. This is our headquarters, atleast for now, until we won't need it anymore."

If anyone had doubts or objections they didn't show it to anyone. The members nodded to Albus, wished each other a good night and apparated home.

''Do you mind me doing the first watch Albus?'' asked Andromeda.

''No, I don't. Minerva and I still have a few errands to do in Hogwarts in the morning, but since the school is finished we'll be back by noon. You two need to coordinate yourself with Tonks because she still has a job to do. After you schedule your shifts tell us when you want us to jump in, okay?''

''Yes, that won't be a problem.'' said Sirius.

After saying good night, Albus and Minerva went back to Hogwarts and Andromeda sat down on bed next to her sister waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

_So, tell me do you like it? You like this little twist? R&R_


	4. Chapter 3 and half

**This really isn't a chapter. I like to see it as a bridge between the time when Bella and Hermione didn't meet and the time when they met. This story is consisting from different situations that take place during the summer. **

**P.S. Since this isn't a new chapter it was not corrected by my beta. And thank you for all reviews : )**

* * *

It was little before noon when Albus and Minerva appareted in Sirius' house. Bella was still asleep and since Tonks was on shift and had to leave for work soon, Albus decided to take next shift.

Nymphadora Tonks was on her shift. She was watching over a clone of her aunt. She never met her aunt and did not have any desire to do so, but now she was stuck with 17 year old version of her aunt. Bellatrix Black, Tonks had to admit, was very beautiful. She was very well built, she had long black, curled hair, the bone structure of her face was very beautiful too. But what she wanted to see were her eyes, she always wanted to see 'the mirrors of the soul' in people. She wanted to see if that woman lying in front of her had a soul.

''Good day Tonks,'' greeted Albus

''Good day Dumbledore.''

''I came to take your place for a little while.''

''Alright, I'll go and see if mom needs help with anything.''

Half an hour later, Bellatrix Black awoke.

''Good morning Bellatrix, it's good to see you awake.''

''Professor?...'' Bellatrix mumbled trying to wake up ''What happened?''

''It's a very long story Bellatrix, but first tell me, do you recognise this place?''

''Yes, yes I do. It's my aunt's house. Why am I here?''

* * *

Bellatrix Black made her way down the stairs after a shower and breakfast McGonogall brought her. She noticed that they both were looking older and that house wasn't in good shape. When she arrived in the kitchen she was met by 4 people sitting at the table. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonogall and a man and a woman, who were strangely familiar to her.

''What is going on? Where is my aunt,uncle or Sirius?''

''Bellatrix, we'll explain everything. I have a question for you, though. What time is it? Month, year?''

''It's April of 1967.''

* * *

**Half an hour later**

''Wait a minute, I'm a duplicate?''

''No, you're you. But now, there is two of you. Older one and younger one.'' answered Dumbledore

''And why is there me and well...me?'' Bellatrix asked

''Because we need your help.''

''And my older version can not help you because...?''

''Because older version of you isn't on our side.'' simply answered Albus

''So, let me get this straight, you are my sister Andromeda'' she pointed on dark-haired woman sitting at the table, ''and you are Sirius?''

''Yes'' they both said

''Andromeda, you are my younger sister and now you're older than me, that's confusing. And you, you look like you need a bath.'' Bella said pointing at Sirius

''I'm glad that your attitude and humour are still here.'' said Sirius

* * *

Bellatrix Black sat on the bench in park. She watched kids oh playground jumping and smiling. Andromeda followed her sister and when she finally found her, went to sit next to her.

''Do I have kids?'' Bella asked

''No Bella, you don't''

''Why? I know I never said I wanted them, but you know...one kid would be good for me.''

''Well, you decided to do something else.''

''That's why ended up in Azkaban?''

''Yes. But you have a niece and nephew. I have Tonks and Narcissa has a son named Draco.''

''Did I marry?''

''Yes, you married Rodolphus. Mother and father arranged it.''

''And who did you marry?''

''Ted Tonks. I was disowned and you haven't spoke to me for last 25 years. Well, not you, but you know...'''

''Older version of me, yeah I get it.'' Bella cut in ''Do you remember when you took Cissy's candy bar and then you blamed me for it? I was in detention for 3 days, this summer I decided to revenge that.''

''Get me drunk and throw me in lake filled with fake sharks? You did it, I thought they were real. Your magic, even then, was impressive.''

* * *

''So that is who I am.'' said Bella

''No, that is who older you is. You can still make a choice.'' Albus stated

''You just showed me my whole history. I'm a monster, you should kill me. And what help can I possible be? She is so strong, powerful. I don't have skills like that.''

''Your older version had became a monster. You, you are not a monster.''

''How can you know that? I..I...there is a reason why I became who I did. I don't mind hurting people. I like blood and chaos. They thrill me.'' said Bella looking at the ground

''Did you ever killed anybody?''

''Never.''

''Do you want to kill?''

''I don't want to kill, but I wouldn't hesitate to do so.''

''I know. You see, I know very well who you are. Your parents were obsessed with Black magic. And in your life so far you never met Tom Riddle?''

''No, I've never met him.''

''That is why I chose that moment to make two of you and took you to future. I knew you still weren't obsessed with all of that. And older Bellatrix and you are the same, you have the same power and strenght. What is different is your heart and soul. You still haven't lost your soul or your heart.''

* * *

Bellatrix Black found herself, yet again, on the ground. She was pissed now.

''C'mon Bella, Bella. Get up.'' Moody mocked her

Bella jumped on her feet and started to throw various curses at Moody. Moody blocked them all and then send one strong one and she was once more on the ground.

''It's enough for your first training. See ya tomorrow.'' said Moody and appareted

* * *

''Wrong, wrong, wrong... You can't attack with emotions! You have power and strenght, but you're lost because you're angry.'' said Moody

''Well, you piss me off! How can I possibly attack calmly when I'm boiling inside?''

''Aaaahh, so you finally figured it out. That is our job here. A person can't be an good Auror if his or hers emotions are in the way. We need to figure out how to bottle them up. We need to hide them, our minds need to be clean, so we could never gave a enemy our weak point.''

''Can anybody do that? I mean just hide everything.''

''No, we can not. But older version of you could. Every time we interrogated her, she played with us. It was rather frustrating. You need to learn how to fight better and your spells still need a little more precision. That is my job. Your mind ,however, is Snape's and Albus' job.''

''Well then, I must try harder.''

* * *

''Albus'' greeted Moody

''So how was practise? '' asked Dumbledore

''It's only our second practise, but as you were right. She is damn good, at the end of summer she will be one of the most skilled witches around. How is Occlumency going?''

''Her brain abilities amaze me. She blocked Sevrus last night and it was only their third training. In a week or two I expect to take full charge of that part in her training, because I believe that more experienced wizard will be needed.''

''Well, we have whole summer to make out of her the Auror we need.''

* * *

Like I said I haven't send this to my beta, it's not really whole chapter so sorry for mistakes, just ignore them. I do hope you like it. R&R


	5. Chapter 4

_This is real chapter 4. Thank you for all your comments :* They keep me going. To my beta, Rose  
_

* * *

Flash of blue light. Flash of red light. Shield. Flash. Shield. Jump and flash. Duck. Flash of blue light again, wand in the air, hands in air in sing of surrender. Wand pressed at one side of the neck.

''Very well, Bella. I'm impressed, it seems that training hard this summer was worth our time.'' said Moody. Bella lowered her wand, picked Moody's of the floor and gave it back to him.

''Yes, I guess it did. I can disarm you, that counts for something, doesn't it?'' Bella asked.

''Hey! It counts for a lot of things and since I'm very proud of your progress I've decided to arrange something for you. You'll duel tomorrow with your niece and Kingsley. That should be fun to watch.'' said Moody with smirk.

''Yeah I bet you'll enjoy it.'' said Bella and then glanced on her watch '' I have to go, Dumbledore is expecting me. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Bye.'' Bella said and apparated.

''Good day, sir. You wanted to see me?'' Bella greeted.

''That's right, Bellatrix. Please sit down.''

Bellatrix noticed that the Headmaster's office was still the same.

''I have to tell you that you impressed me this summer. You were dedicated to cause and I've heard you beated Moody today. I know that is very difficult to do. And you can shut me and Severus completely from your mind, which is excellent. And now I do believe it is time to officially welcome you to The Order of the Phoenix.''

''Really? I'll be a part of Order?'' Bella asked.

''Yes, you are ready. And you will continue to work on your skills, of that I'm sure. I want you on the meeting tonight.''

''I'll be there, you can count on it.''

**The meeting that same evening**

The dining room was full. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were all sitting at the table when Bellatrix Black entered the room.

''Good evening Bellatrix, please take a seat.'' Albus said, pointing at the only available chair.

''Thank you.'' Bella said, she had not seen half of the people at the table.

''Introductions are in order. Bella meet Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin. They are part of The Order and your new colleagues.'' Albus nodded to all of them

''And now let's begin with the meeting. First of all I want to welcome Bellatrix in the Order, but I know there ought to be some questions regarding this. So speak up.'' Albus started.

''Isn't she a bit to young? I mean I know what Bellatrix Lestrange can do, but can Bellatrix Black confront her?'' Molly asked

''Bellatrix spend her entire summer training and working. She's been taught how to close her mind and how to fight. I've been handling Occlumency lessons and I can confirm that she is as good as the older Bellatrix. As you once said yourself Molly, she is the same Bellatrix. That means she has the same power, and with time her skills will be a match with the skills of the older Bellatrix. Any more questions?''

''Yes, I have one. What will be her mission?'' Severus asked.

''Good question. Next week she will be taking all the final tests in Hogwarts, after passing them she will officially start her Auror training, under the supervision of Moody and Tonks.''

''But how is that possible? She will drawn attention and therefore she'll alarm authorities that The Order is function again. And you and I both know that in our Ministry there are rotten eggs, so to speak.'' interrupted Lupin

''Yes, I'm aware of what the complications can be and that the Ministry is certainly not on our side. However, this plan isn't a new one and I assure you Remus, I've thought this through. Kingsley will make sure that Bella's identity will stay safe. As I was saying, she will go back to school again. She will be sorted into Gryffindor and look after Harry, Hermione and Ron. She will have a unique necklace and when Moody and Tonks will be on a mission she will join them. Do you all understand that plan?''

''Yes.'' they said in union.

''Very good, now Molly did you make sure that Ron doesn't contact Harry?''

''Yes Albus, they haven't contacted eachother whole summer.'' Molly answered.

''Same goes for Hermione.'' added Minerva.

''Excelent. I'm sure you all have your duties and obligations and I believe that the smartest thing would be for you to go back to them. School starts in two weeks and we have a lot of things to do.''

**One week and few days after**

Bellatrix and Andromeda were walking down Diagon Alley, since Bellatrix' mission was to watch over Harry, Hermione and Ron in school Bella needed to prepare herself for a new school year.

''Here, I brought you some ice-cream.'' said Bella.

''Lemon and vanilla. My favourite, you remembered.'' Andromeda said smiling at her sister.

''You're my baby sister, well you know what I mean, of course I know your favourite ice-cream. Now we have all the books and my uniform. I can't believe I'll be Gryffindor. Yuck.''

Andromeda laughed out loud : ''I thought that would be your reaction.''

''Oh c'mon. Like yours would be any different. We are Slytherin for a reason, we know what we want and we always get it. Whatever way, we always get what we want.''

''Maybe, and don't kill me, but maybe now there is something Gryffindor in you. Something brave and heroic. Something you didn't have before, but now you have.''

''Oh and what would that be genius?'' asked Bella sarcastically.

''Purpose. This time it won't be about blood and killing. You have a purpose and your life has a meaning. And stop pushing and punishing yourself.'' answered Andromeda

''Punishing myself? What are you talking about Dromeda?''

''Oh please, don't give me that crap. You eat less, you don't enjoy anything, you push yourself to be better and better, but you're forgetting that you're already great. You try to redeem for the deeds you have never committed. You are not her, believe me.''

''I love blood and chaos. I would torture humans because it could be fun. I control myself, yes, but if you think it's easy then you're wrong. And when I start fighting, I'm not sure that I'll be able to stop myself.''

''I'm sure you'll find that line in yourself and that you won't allow yourself to cross it.''

After a few moments of silence Andromeda spoke: ''C'mon Bella, let's find you something to wear.'' and then she dragged Bella in some store.

Later that afternoon

''The Weasley's, Hermione and Moody are coming. Harry used magic in the muggleworld when Dementors attacked him'' said Sirius to them.

''Oh my, is he alright?'' asked Andromeda.

''Yeah, he's fine. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Emmeline went to see him.''

''Alright, they are on their way here and I'm tired, I'll be in my room, alright?'' said Bella

''Yes, that's fine.'' answered Sirius

''And it's time for me to go home.'' Andromeda added.

Bella went to her room and unpacked all the things they bought. Everything was black. Andromeda tried to pursue her into buying something with more colour, but of course nothing came out of it. Black is always Black and at least she could still stick to family dress code. She decided what to wear and went to the shower. By the time she was finished she could hear a bunch of voices coming from downstairs.

She decided to stay put and voices disappeared when the doors of different rooms closed. Bella thought that taking a rest would be the best, but she was awake after only an hour of sleep. She heard those damn voices again but this time their words were full of Harry. She smelled dinner and her stomach responded, so she got up and got dressed. She stood in front of dining room and heard an argument between Sirius and Molly.

''He's not James, Sirius. He's too young. What are you thinking?'' Molly asked Sirius.

''He's ready Molly. He can do this.'' responded Sirius. Moody caught Bella and gave her a signal to get in this discussion. And Bella had a mission and knew exactly what to do.

''No he can't, he's still too weak. Sirius you shouldn't push him into this too early.'' Bella said.

Every head was turned in her direction. And she stood leaning against the wall, wearing black jeans, black boots and a black leather corset with only two straps on her shoulders. Her wild black, curly hair was partly in clumsy ponytail, but since her hair was very long it still felled over her shoulders down to her full breasts. Every male in the room had his mouth open, except Sirius and Moody.

''Thank you Bella.'' said Molly and then turned to Sirius

''Listen to her, she's right. Everything comes in time.''

''Does anybody want to know how I feel about this?'' asked Harry.

''Not really.'' said Bella.

''And who are you?'' asked Harry.

''Isabella Noire.'' Bella offered.

''And why are you here?'' asked Harry.

''I live here. This is my home, you on other hand don't live here so please do not raise your voice on me. I'm hungry and I decided to grab something to eat but instead of eating I'm forced to speak to you Mr. ...'' Bella said, Moody smirked-she's perfect for this mission

''Potter. Harry Potter.'' Harry said

''Very James Bond stile Mr. Potter.'' said Bella and grabbed herself a plate.

''Sirius who is she?'' asked Harry looking at his godfather

''She's family. Never mind that, she's a 7th year at your school. You'll be seeing her a lot this year.''

''Bella, you should eat something concrete, not cheese. Sit down here, next to Hermione. And eat with us.'' Molly pushed her on chair.

''I'd rather stick with cheese and vine.'' Bella tried.

''Nonsense.'' Molly responded

''You won't win, you can as well stop trying.'' said Arthur smiling.

''Yeah, I can see that.''

''I'm George and this is my twin brother Fred.'' smiled George.

''Nice to meet you.''

''I'm Ron.'' he said and extended his hand. Bella shook his hand and nodded.

''And who are you?'' asked Bella smiling.

''I'm Hermione Granger.''

''Is that cat yours?'' asked Bella.

''Yes, that's my cat. Why do you ask?''

''No reason, just wanted to know.''

''What house are you?'' asked Fred.

''I'm in Gryffindor.'' said Bella with a very very fake smile.

''We are also in Griffyndor.'' added Hermione.

''Oh I know you are.'' said Bella smirking.

Later that night when everybody was asleep, Bella had trouble sleeping and went to the back yard. She could feel somebody coming behind her so she jumped on her feet and pushed the stranger against a wall and her body pressed tightly against her enemy's, her wand pointed at her enemy's neck. And then she saw who it was.

''Are you crazy? I could have seriously hurt you.'' said Bella and lowered her wand but didn't move away.

''Well how could I've known you'll react like this?'' asked Hermione.

''You couldn't have, but you should have said something so I would recognise you.''

''Do you mind letting me go?''

''I do.''

''Excuse me? What do you mean you won't let me go?''

''How many definitions of 'not letting go' are there?''

''Let me go.''

''No.''

''You're impossible.''

''No, I'm teaching you a lesson.''

''What lesson would that be?''

''Lesson of good behaviour. Now, what did you learn today?''

''What?''

''Are you deaf or stupid?''

''Neither.''

''Well then what did you learn?''

''That I shouldn't sneak up on you.''

''There you go, not hard at all.'' Bella said and released Hermione.

''Why do you act like that?'' asked Hermione.

''Like what?''

''Arrogant and bossy.''

''I'm a B..Noire dear, it's in my blood.''

''Let me guess, in your pure blood?''

''Purest as it gets.''

''Why are you sorted in Gryffindor? You are obviously Slytherin material.''

''Probably, but I didn't sorted myself there, the hat did it for me.''

''Whatever, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we're leaving for Hogwarts, I suppose you're going with us.'' Hermione said.

''No, I'm afraid I'll have to meet you there. Try and not miss me too much.''

''Like I would.'' and with that she went to her room.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Bellatrix apparated in front of her sisters home. Tonks opened the door.

''Bella? What are you doing here?'' Tonks asked.

''I need to speak with my sister. Where is she?''

''I'll get her for you, just wait in the living room.''

''Bella? What happened?'' Andromeda asked, walking into the room.

''I don't know if I'll be able to do it. The mission I mean. What if I'll screw up?''

''You'll be fine, believe me. Listen, I know it's hard to find the original Bella inside you, but you just need to be yourself. Cocky, arrogant and with an ego of whole France. You need to protect them and do your job. Whatever doubts you have considering who you are or who the older you is, will have to wait until you're alone or with Albus, Minerva and me. Okay?''

''Yeah, I forget about that and concentrate on being the bitchy me. Get it. But I have another problem: Hermione Granger...I don't know how to say this, but I want nothing more than to...'' Bella didn't know how to finish, maybe it would be the best not to finish it.

''Nothing more than to throw her on the bed and have your way with her?''

''What? No!''

''Oh please, you forget who I am. Do you really think I don't know about all those girls you slept with while we were in Hogwarts?''

''You knew?''

''Of course I did. You picked the smart, beautiful ones. Just like Hermione Granger is.''

''She frustrates me. And you're right I don't want anything else then to shut her beautiful lips up.''

''Yep, that's my sister. You know I think that you'll get back in your routine very easily.''

* * *

_So that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? : )_


	6. Chapter 5

_New chapter is here, I hope you'll like it. Thanks for all your reviews :)_

_The Italic letters are the thoughts of Hermione. And she's mentally bickering with herself._

_(I'm learning too much of psychology lately)._

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in compartment and talked about Harry's hearing. But after a while the conversation subsided and they were left in silence. Harry was thinking about Sirius, his parents and The Order. Ron was thinking about lunch and Quidditch.

Hermione on the other hand tried not to think about a certain person. Isabella Noire was soo...irritating and arrogant and full of herself and, and she had an enormous ego. 

_'And she's hot '. _added voice in her head.

_No , she's not. She's...average._

_'Ha, Ginny is average, Isabella is hot. Like the real deal.'_

_Shut up. She is arrogant and she's really getting on my nerves. And I'm sure she doesn't have anything that would made her this arrogant._

_'She has her body.'_

_That's not something. I value skills and knowledge. I don't care about looks._

_'I hear ya. That's why you had that dream last night. It was all about her skills.'_

''Hermione?'' Ron brought her from her thoughts.

''Hmm? Sorry I was thinking.'' said Hermione.

''Yeah, obvious.'' Ron said.

''What's obvious?'' asked Hermione little to quickly.

''That you were thinking. I called you three times. What got your knickers in twist?''

''Nothing got in my...never mind. What is it Ronald?''

''I asked where Isabella is? Sirius said she would be at Hogwarts this year, but I haven't seen her on the trainstation or in any of the compartments.''

''Why would I know where Isabella is? I haven't seen her since yesterday. And I didn't see her this morning, so I don't know. I'm sure she's gonna show up somewhere.'' 

_'Liar.'_

_I did not lie. I haven't seen her since yesterday._

_'True, but you know what she said about coming to Hogwarts. So why didn't you share?'_

_I don't see a reason for telling Ronald that she'll be at Hogwarts. He knows that._

_'But tell me something. Do you know who is Isabella Noir is?'_

_Of course I do. Part of Sirius' family and a 7th year at Hogwarts._

_'Are you sure?'_

Before she could think about it more, the train stopped and all the students were starting to get out.

* * *

''Good day Bellatrix'' said Dumbledore as Bella walked into his office

''Good day Dumbledore. You wanted to see me?''

''Yes, yes I did. This is Dobby, he will show you to your room. You'll be sharing your room with Hermione Granger. You will be named Head Girl and Hermione will be named Prefect. So you'll have your own room above all the other rooms. Your hall will be charmed and no one beside the two of you will be able to enter it. The same goes for the room itself. We thought that would be the smartest thing to do, that way you'll be constantly with one of 'The Golden Trio'.''

''I understand sir. I'll be glad to watch over them and look after Miss Granger.''

''Very well Bellatrix. Minerva will explain everything to Hermione when she gets here.''

Bella nodded and went to see her new room. It wasn't a room, it was whole damn apartment. It had two separated rooms with huge beds and a livingroom with a little kitchen. It wasn't too big but it had a fireplace and in front of it a couch and coffee table. There were two roof windows on the right of the little kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen there was a high table with two bar stools. Bella had to admit that it was very cosy and it looked like a small home. She went in her room and with a few flicks of her wand all of her things were in the wardrobe and in a bathroom cabinet.

''Living here with Miss Granger could be though I'm not sure how happy she'll be once she founds out that I'm going to be her roommate for a whole year.''

* * *

_A woman of her age should not wear pink. It just ruins the colour._

_'She's gonna ruin more than just a colour. I know you can sense it.'_

_Sense is only a sense. When there'll be something concrete..._

_'And there it is. She's interfering...hm...see you should listen to me and not that big brain of yours.'_

''What does that mean?'' Harry asked Hermione

''It means that Ministry is about to interfere in Hogwarts.'' answered Hermione

Ron, Harry and Hermione exited the Great Hall only to be stopped by Minerva.

''Good evening professor.'' they greeted

''Good evening, Hermione I need to talk to you, please follow me in my office.''

* * *

''Hermione I have some news for you, please sit down.'' said Minerva pointing at the chair in front of her desk.

''Thank you.'' said Hermione while sitting down.

''Hermione the school council decided that this year you will be Griffydor's Prefect. From this year on, there will be a new rule. You and the Head Girl will have private chambers only for yourselves. There are spells placed on the chambers, no one but you and the Head Girl can go inside. Do you understand that?" Minerva asked.

''Yes, don't worry. And professor, who is Head Girl this year?''

''Ahhh...that is the second thing I wanted to discuss. The Head Girl this year is Isabella Noire. Isabella has additional functions she needs to perform, so if she comes back to your chambers later than she should, do not worry. Also, you can not mention this conversation or additional functions of Miss Noire to anyone. Are we clear?''

''Yes, professor.''

''Very well then, I don't want to keep you from getting rest. Good night Hermione.''

''Good night professor.''

* * *

Hermione walked into her new chambers and she was stunned. This was a small apartment and she loved it. It looked more like a home, like a part of some small house. And then she heard a noise behind one of the doors. She moved closer to them and saw Isabella getting dressed. She was shirtless and her back were turned towards Hermione, her long black hair was such a lovely contrast against her porcelain skin.

_This will be long, long year. _Hermione thought.

* * *

_Another chapter finished_, _so your opinion?_


	7. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry for not publishing past 2 weeks, I wasn't home I'm affraid and tomorrow I'm going again but I'm going on vaication so I promise to write at least 5 chapters and in 10 days, when I get back, I'll publish them. But for now, you just read this one :)

* * *

Bellatrix walked out of her room and found Hermione looking around kitchen.

''Hey, so I guess we're roommates.'' said Bella

''Yeah, we are. When did you get here? I didn't see you at dinner.'' Hermione asked

''I got here this morning, but I had to do something so I wasn't able to be at the dinner.''

''Yes, I spoke to professor McGonegal and she said you have other obligations and that I must be prepare on you coming late at night.''

''Yes, that's right.'' _Cocky, arrogant and with an ego size of whole France- Bella remembered her sister's words _''Try and not worry to much about me, sweetheart.'' grinned Bella

''As if I would. I have better things to do than worry about some, some arrogant and noisy person like you.'' Hermione said annoyed

''Yes, books are such better company than me.'' mocked Bella

''Well, there is at least something intelligent in them.''

''You don't know me, so don't judge my intelligence.'' Bella said moving closer to Hermione

''Ha! Intelligent person would have respect towards books.'' said Hermione backing away but kitchen counter stopped her from moving away completely

''I have respect towards books, but I have so much higher respect for myself. And what I said was the truth. Hermione, being with me is soo much better then being with books.'' said Bella putting her arms on kitchen counter, Hermione's body trapped between those strong, delicate arms ''Maybe one day, I'll show you how better then anyone else I can be.'' whispered Bella on Hermione's ear and then backed away

''Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams.'' said Bella and then disappeared in her room

_'Good thing she doesn't have any effect on you.'_

_Oh shut up. She just caught me of guard._

_'Sure she did. She caught you off guard, but in all those minutes you couldn't pick up your guard?'_

_It was too fast. And it wasn't minutes but a minute or two._

_'It was little more then three minutes, but who's counting?'_

_Just shut up. Next time..._

_'Next time you'll again think of all the things you want her to do to you.'_

_Next time I'll kick her ass and I'll stupefy her into next week_

_'I don't think you'll ever be able to kick her ass.'_

_I'm sure I'd be worthy challenge for her._

_'I'm not so sure. Do you know who is she?'_

_'Oh for the love of Merlin! Yes, I know who she is! Why are you asking me this again?'_

_'Because you're blind in front of perfectly healthy eyes.'_

Bella walked out of her room and interrupted Hermione's thoughts

''I'll be back later, bye Hermione.''

And before Hermione could say anything, Bella disappeared.

_Where the hell is she going?_

_'What? Do you now have a memory of a gold fish?'_

_God I hate you._

_'You'll forget you said it in 12 seconds.'_

_I don't have a memory of a gold fish!_

_'Well then I'm sure you remember what McGonegal said.'_

_I do, but she didn't say what she does when she's absent and I want to know._

_'Then find out.'_

_Easier said then done._

_'You could ask.'_

_No way! That would mean I'm interested in her, which I'm not, and that would cause her enormous ego to multiply, which would only make my life worse, and it would make her insufferable._

_'You are interested in her and her enormous ego is what attracts you to her. The only thing insufferable for you is that she's not in your bed and showing you the reason for that enormous ego of hers.'_

_That's __preposterous. I don't want her at all. Not even a little bit._

That night Hermione was awoken by the sound of footsteps going in bedroom next to hers. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 3 am.

_Where the hell was she? Well, starting tomorrow, I'm going to do my best to try and find out what she's doing._

* * *

''I'm glad to see that your necklace is working.'' said Moody seeing Bella coming his way

''Did you doubt it?'' asked Bella

''Me? Never.'' said Moody sarcastically ''Tonks is waiting for us down the street.''

''What is this all about anyway?''

''We're gonna check one house, we believe it's headquarters for one part of Death Eaters.''

''What part?''

''She's not here. She's still in Azkaban, even though we think they are planing to get her out''

''That's not what I...'' Bella started

''Yes it is. And it's okay. Pull on your mask.''

''Yeah. I can't be discovered.'' said Bella pulling her wand and with quick sway of wand black mask appeared on her face covering it from her forehead to her lips

''I'm glad you found your way, I was beginning to worry.'' said Tonks

''Oh don't worry Nymphadora. We're fine.'' grinned Moody

''Don't call me Nymphadora!'' said Tonks sternly but quietly, hair hot red

''Hey, can we just do this?'' asked Bella

''Nervous?'' asked Moody

''You weren't before your first time?'' Bella questioned

''That really depends on what you mean.'' Moody smiled

''I didn't mean on that. Merlin!''

''Everybody is nervous the first time they do anything.'' Tonks gave Bella reassuring smile

''Okay so, let's do this. The plan is: Tonks up, me on front door and you on back door. Got it?''

''Yes.'' Tonks confirmed, Bella nodded

''Bella, I trained you and I know what you're capable of. You'll do just fine. You know what to do.'' Moody gave her a pat on the shoulder

And then it all began. She barged in with raised wand, everything was quiet but that changed in heartbeat.

''Crucio!'' Bella heard coming from her right

''Protego'' yelled Bella ''Stumpefy!''

''Protego!'' male voice yelled, Bella jumped behind the wall of kitchen. And then everything went to hell. She saw Moody in living room fighting two Dark Eaters and through window she saw Tonks landing in the middle of back yard. And then it began- feeling inside of her, so raw and angry screaming KILL THEM ALL. But she's been taught not to kill, she can't really kill them, can she?

The moment of thinking was over. _Do what you came here for! Do your job!_ inner voice said

''Stupefy'' Bella screamed jumping out of her hiding place

''Protego'' two male voices said

And then fight started, Bella jumped around protecting herself and attacking them she managed to hit one very good, he was unconscious on the floor, but the other one used the moment to send strong _Crucio _at her. Pain was severe and she screamed out laud, but she didn't drop her wand. She fell on her knees because curse was so strong, but in that moment she remembered what Albus said to her '_Older Bellatrix and you are the same, you have the same power and strenght.' _and Moody's words _' Every time we interrogated her, she played with us.'_. She was strong enough to do this and so she squeezed her wand harder and used every atom in her body to raise her hand and to scream:

''Bombarda Maxima!'' and the man behind the mask was thrown on the wall by massive explosion

Bella was so tired and she just closed her eyes.

''Bella! Bella!'' yelled Tonks

''What? Where am I?'' Bella asked opening her eyes

''You're at my mom's place.'' said Tonks

''Glad to see you're up.'' said Moody getting in the room ''We have job to do.'' he added looking at Tonks

''Wait until I get a glass of water.'' said Bella getting up

''No, no. You're not going anywhere.'' said Tonks

''Of course I am. Just let me get a glass of water and I'm ready.'' argued Bella

''Alastor! Say something, she just regain conscious.''

''You up to this?'' asked Moody

''Yes.''

''Good, we're waiting downstairs.'' said Moody giving Tonks the look and in return Tonks' hair became hot red

5 minutes later they appareted in front of a house in Muggle London. They could see sparks and flashed of light caused by a wand. All three of them barged in. Arthur Weasly, Bill Weasly and Kingsley were there fighting against 6 Death Eaters. Bella wanted to show Moody and Tonks that she's capable fighter and that she won't faint again. The fight once again started and in the middle of it Bella saw Bill Weasly on the floor with Death Eater coming his way. She ran towards Bill and stood in front of him, she yelled:

''Sectumsempra!'' the man ended up on the other of the room with very serious injuries

''Thank you!'' said Bill getting up, after Bella looked at him he asked ''Who are you?''

She didn't answer as ran towards Death Eater that was coming from Tonks' back while she was fighting. Moody and Kingsley were duelling with two Death Eaters, Arthur and Bill were fighting with one Death Eater in kitchen now.

''Stupefy!'' Bella yelled and then

''Expelliarmus!'' man shot back. Bella moved aside but not before the spell injured her shoulder

''Expelliarmus!'' yelled Bella, but he successfully protected him self

After a few attacks, Bella finally managed to hit him right on chests. He lost conscious, 3 Death Eaters disapparated while they captured 3.

Bella came to Moody and said she's leaving before Bill started asking question, because only senior members of The Order knew who she was. She appareted in front of Hogwarts, and she heard a crack behind her.

''Shouldn't you be taking Death Eaters to Azkaban or something?'' Bella asked Moody

''You didn't disappoint.'' Moody said

''What?''

''I saw that look in front of that Muggle house. I know only three persons that resisted Cruciatus curse. Albus, Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestange.''

''You mean me.''

''No you're Bellatrix Black. She is a part of you, huge part yes, but not you. You did great tonight. I'm glad that Tonks and I have such fighter to stand in the battle beside us. Good night Bella and here take this'' he gave her a potion ''It'll be easier in the morning if you drink this before bed. We don't want you collapse in class.'' with that he disappareted

When Bella walked into her room it was already 3 am- _Only 3 hours of sleep, great._

* * *

_You'll have new chapters in few days, have fun :) And once again thank you for reviews :*  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_I came back from vacation_. _Expect new chapter soon :)_

* * *

The morning arrived to soon for Bellatrix. She got up and after changing into her uniform she went to the kitchen/living room.

''This really is an advantage of this.'' Hermione said eating her breakfast at the kitchen counter.

''Excuse me?'' Bella asked confused.

''We are able to eat here. That means that if we don't want to, we don't need to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.''

''Oh yeah, that's good. So do we have anything to eat?''

''There is toast and jam if you want.'' Hermione said pointing at plate next to her.

''So you do like me. I knew it.''

''Excuse me? Why on earth would you think that?'' Hermione asked annoyed.

''Because you made me breakfast. I wonder what you'll do when you'll actually have me in your bed.'' Bella grinned.

''I didn't make this breakfast because I like you, I did it because I know you only slept three hours and I know you need the energy.''

It was true, well part of it anyway.

''You waited for me?'' Bella asked.

''No, you woke me up.''

''Sorry, I'll be quiter next time.'' _Bella! Don't put your guard down!_

''No, it's okay.'' said Hermione picking up her books and before she closed the door on her way out she turned to Bella ''I want to hear you. It means that you're alive and safe.''

_So you do care. _

* * *

Bella's schedule was everything but full. She only had a few subjects because she alreaddy passed all the test. And her education was officially already noon she was back in her ''apartement''. Her rest was interrupted when Hermione walked in and slammed the door behind her.

''You always make this kind of entrance?'' asked Bella amuzed, startreling Hermione.

''Only when I'm furious like I am now.'' Hermione answered.

''Why are you furious?'' Bella asked sitting up.

''Did you have DADA today?'' Hermione asked sitting down on the couch next to Bella.

''Yeah, I slept through it though. Why? What's up?''

''Well that confirms my previous statement. You don't respect books or knowlege. Never mind, the most important thing is that Umbrige has forbiden us to use magic durting that class. How are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves without magic?'' Hermione said and threw herself down on the couch with a sigh. Bella saw an amazing opportunity in that.

''Do you want Bella to help you forget?'' Bella asked as she put her hands next to Hermione's hips and leaned forward so that her body was above Hermione's.

_'Yes, help me forget Umbrige. Help me forget everything else.'_

_Stop it you're not helping._

_'Oh yes I am. I'm helping you to get what you want.'_

Hermione didn't say anything, her breathing became harder, Bella was so close to her lips. But she stopped only an inch away from Hermione's lips and brought her mouth to her ear.

'' You are a sight to see and as much I'd love to take you right here and now, I have to go.'' Bella said, got up and went outside.

Hermione was left panting on the couch with a lots of images running through her head.

_'Thank God you hexed her into next week.'_

_I was confused. You confused me. Why can't you just stop?_

_'Because I'm here as a leverage to that big brain of yours. I'm your guts and even though you'd like me to be gone, sorry sweetie not happening. And you weren't confused, you were horny.'_

_I was startled._

_'Right. And I'm Einstein.'_

_I need to shower. Immediatley._

_'Among other things.'_

* * *

_Stupid job. Why didn't they summon me an hour later. It would only take that much to rock her world. Her body beneath mine, her chests would rise and fall because of her hard breathing... But no, stupid job. Stupid Death Eaters._

Bella walked around, without looking at anyone who passed her by. But she did notice Harry standing in the hallway looking over the grounds of Hogwarts.

''What happend to you Bond?'' Bella asked.

''Excuse me? Oh it's you Bella. Sorry I didn't recognized the voice'' said Harry spining around.

''Is it the DADA class?''

''How did you know?'' Harry asked.

''I live with Hermione. She came in yelling and cursing about Umbrige.''

''Oh yeah, you and Hermione share a dorm room. Yes, it's about the class. How can we protect ourselfs if we don't cast spells and defend ourselfs? I know most of the people don't believe me, but he's back.''

''I know he is.'' Bella said shortly.

''You do? I mean you trust me?''

''Yes Harry I trust you. And of the record, if they won't teach you, maybe you could learn on your own.'' Bella smiled and left.

* * *

After showering and other things Hermione went to the Gryfindor common room.

''Well look who decided to come down and socialize with the commons.'' Ginny teased.

''Oh Ginny please.'' laughed Hermione.

''So how is your new room?'' Ron asked.

''It's not excatly a room.''

''What do you mean?'' Ron asked.

''Well, it's more like an ampartement.'' answered Hermione.

''A whole apartament?'' Ginny said in shock.

''Yes Ginny. We have a living room slash kitchen and two bedrooms with two bathrooms.''

''You have a kitchen?'' Ron asked, Ginny just glared at him.

''Out of the whole apartement you just heard the part about the kitchen.''

''Oh c'mon Ginny, they have a kitchen. Do they bring fresh groceries?''

''There is a little board on the fridge. And whatever you write on it, appears in the morning.''

''Why don't I have that kind of room? I have got a plain and simple room.''

''Who knows why.'' answered Hermione, even though she knew it was all about Bella.

''So how is it with Bella?'' Ginny asked.

''How's what with Bella?'' Hermione asked way to quickly.

''Being a roommate, of course Hermione. What else?'' Ginny grinned.

''She's a good roommate, but we'll see, I mean we've only been roommates for a couple of days.''

''That is enough to give you some kind of _experiance_ with her.'' said Ginny eyeing Hermione.

''My expiriances are just fine Ginny.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ron asked.

''About food Ronald.'' answered Hermione sarcasticly.

''Yes Ron, we're talking about eating and stuff.'' grinned Ginny.

Hermione was hot red in her face in the next moment

''Yeah, cool. Hermione can you bring me something to eat?'' asked Ron looking at Hermione. ''Hermione are you okay?''

''Perfect. What would you like me to bring?''

''Why don't you bring him something you want to eat Hermione.''

''I would but what I want to eat is not available at the moment.'' Hermione decided to play the game.

''Do you have fun eating?''

''You have no idea.''

''Okay seriously. What are you talking about?''

''Would you like sandwich Ron?'' Hermione said.

''That would be perfect. Thanks.''

''Not a problem.''

* * *

After a chasing Death Eaters and then fighting them and not capturing them Bella was tired, sore and pissed. She came back to Hogwarts around 11 pm. _Whole damn day I spent in a forrest, mud and muggle London chasing those idiots. I mean honestly, next time I'll just Avada Kedavra all of them._

''I'm going to start Dumbledore's Army. I will teach you defence if they won't.'' Harry said.

''Right behind you Harry'' said Ron.

''I'm here for you.'' Hermione said.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were the only ones in the Gryffindor commonroom, but Bella didn't know that so before she entered the room she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. When she entered the room she could see The Golden trio but she did not stop and went straight upstairs.

''Was that Bella?'' Ron asked.

''Why is she looking like a...a...Death Eater?'' Harry asked.

''I don't know but I'm going to find out.'' Hermione said and went after Bella.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello, I'm sorry for delay. I was on a seminar I called 'Kill me seminar' and when I got home, my laptop die and I had to buy a new one and so on...You get the picture. But here I am now and I'm presenting new chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Bella stormed through living room/kitchen and went to her room. She pulled her cloak down and looked at the damage. Her pants were ripped at few places, she had scratches and cuts all over her legs and arms. Her corset was damaged, but thankfully, it protected her from getting any serious injury in the stomach area. The door of her room flew open and Bella jumped and grabbed her wand pointing at the person who came in.

''I thought we've been through this. Don't sneak up on me without any sign.'' said Bella lowering her wand

''I wasn't sneaking up. I was coming to see why the hell you stormed through common room looking like Death Eater.'' said Hermione and for the first time she lowered her gaze to Bella's body

''What the hell happened to you?'' Hermione asked and crossed the room

''Nothing, I was in a little fight. That's all.'' Bella said turning around

''Little fight? This looks like you fought a giant.'' Hermione pointed at gash on Bella's left side

''I didn't duck properly.'' said Bella and went to bathroom

Bella walked out of a bathroom after she showered and took care of her wounds. She didn't heal them completely, she left them in a state in which they would live a scar (some of them) but would not become infected. She was hungry and went to kitchen only to find Hermione there drinking her tea.

''I made you something to eat.'' Hermione pointed to a plate in stove

''Thank you, but you don't need to do that.''

''Ron is prefect too. He got new room, but only a room. You and I were the only ones who got apartment.''

''You complain?'' asked Bella putting her food on kitchen table

''No, it made me think. The day I found out I was prefect, McGonegall called me in her office. She told me you'll be absent sometimes and that you are able to break the rules. She said I can't ask questions, but I'm sure she knew better than that. She knew I would. So Bella what do you do around here?''

''I don't do anything Hermione. I'm taking care of some family things.''

''Family things got you this injured?'' Hermione asked

''Yes they did. We train dragons and I got carried away today.'' Bella said

''Why would McGonegall gave you free pass from the school just because your family train dragons?''

''Because the school owes us that, last year, Triwizard tournament?'' Bella asked

''Those dragons were yours?''

''Yes, they were. We trained them for that occasion, it wasn't easy.'' Bella lied, she was good liar

''How can you concentrate on school if you work every day? And if I may add, very exhausting job.''

''It's not easy job, that's the truth, but I already passed all my N.E.W.T's. I'm here because of formalities.''

''You passed them?'' Hermione asked shocked

''Don't be so shocked. I've told you that I respect knowledge and intelligence. You just didn't believe me.'' said Bella and continued to eat

''I'm sorry, you are right. I judged you before I knew you and this evening I made a mistake of seeing you as a Death Eater, when you are everything but one. I'm sorry.'' Hermione apologised

_Bella don't make a mistake by getting close to this girl! When she finds out who you are, she will hate you! Play the game!_

''Aww, cute apology. But what I really want is for you to apologise with your actions not your words.'' said Bella getting up and walking towards Hermione

_'I'm down for that'_

_Hell no, I have a comeback this time. I practised!_

''Why do you always do this?'' Hermione asked

''I always do that?''

''Everything that happens you turn into some game of yours. You play with sexual energy that's always around you.'' Hermione said

''Would you like me to stop?'' asked Bella stopping mearly a step from Hermione

''No.'' Hermione said before she even register it

''Then what would you like me to do, Hermione?'' Bella purred

''I want you to stop play around and to kiss me. Now.'' Hermione said

''Bossy, I like that.'' Bella grinned

Bellatrix put her arms around Hermione and pulled her close. She cupped Hermione's face and kissed her.

* * *

Morning came soon and when she woke up, Hermione remembered what happened last night. Their talk and then the kissing part and the awkward moment when she said she's tired and she needed to sleep.

_'Sleep my ass.'_

_I went to bed. What do you want?_

_'Nothing __Oedipus. I'm just saying- liar. Because if I remember correctly, you my dear have gone to bed because you needed release not sleep.'_

_Fine. I needed a release because she's been driving me crazy with double talk and all this..._

_'Foreplay?'_

_I wouldn't call it like that._

_'I would, but never mind me Oedipus. I never know anything.'_

_Okay, what's with this Oedipus thing?_

_'Well, I'm sure that that big brain of yours knows the answer to that. I mean that is the reason you listen to it and not to old, plain me.'_

_Facts don't deceive, instinct does._

_'You hurt my feelings.'_

_You don't have feelings. You are me, so my feelings are your feelings._

_'You little masochist! You hurt your own feelings.'_

_I'm not masochist!_

_'Anyhow...Your brain knows the story about Oedipus, I'm sure'_

_You know that I know the story_

_'So how it goes?'_

_Laius and Jocasta were the king and queen of Thebes..._

_'Boring, let's skip to the chase here. What they shouldn't have?'_

_Son. Oracle said that if they had son, he would kill his father and married his mother_

_'And what Jocasta did?'_

_She seduced her husband and gave birth to a son._

_'Bingo! And then blah, blah, blah. Fate is above everything, Oedipus kills daddy and marries mommy and then they found out and kill themselves. But the point it, do you remember what were Oedipus' last words?'_

_By healthy eyes I was blind._

_'Ahhhh...yes. You are, you have healthy eyes and you're blind. So that's why I'll call you by this name until you allow yourself to see.'_

A loud thud could be heard through apartment. Hermione got up and ran to kitchen. What she saw surprised her very much.

''What are you doing?'' asked Hermione

''What do you think I'm doing?'' asked Bella looking at Hermione as she was nuts ''I'm finishing breakfast.''

''Why?'' asked Hermione walking towards Bella

''Because I owe you. This doesn't change a thing, just for you to know. I just don't like to be in debt and I'm repaying your last nights dinner with breakfast. So there is your coffee and pancakes.'' Bella said with a smile

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome, Arthur Weasly had told me when we were at Sirius' place that Muggles often eat pancakes for breakfast. So I made you pancakes.''

''You never seemed as a person who knows how to cook Bella, let alone Muggle food.'' Hermione said taking a bite ''This is really good.''

''I'm not very fond of kitchen and truth be told I never tried pancakes in my life.'' Bella admitted

''But how did you make them?'' Hermione asked, Bella knew she had to admit

''I went to main kitchen and asked one elf to help me and guide me through procedure of...well making pancakes.''

''You got up, went downstairs to ask for help and then brought an elf here to show you how to make pancakes. And then you made them for me.''

''Yes, why is that so odd to you?'' Bella asked

''I'm surprised. Bella it's 6.30, when did you get up?''

''4 am. I couldn't sleep.'' Bella said

''I need to tell you that I'm against of elf labour. Because they work for nothing, with no benefits or paid vacation. And that is very wrong.''Hermione said, Bella was processing that pile of words Hermione said in less then 30 seconds

''But what you did for me is very thoughtful and I want to thank you.'' added Hermione

''Like I said, I'm only paying back.''

''You are lying right now, but okay. At least have a taste of your work.'' Hermione said taking piece of pancake on fork and bringing it to Bella's mouth ''It won't bite you.'' smiled Hermione

Bella took a bite and Hermione was right, it was very yummy.

''It's good.'' said Bella ''I can see why Muggles like it.''

''If you'll be for it, I'll gladly show you what else we like.'' smiled Hermione

''Will it all be connected to food?'' grinned Bella

''I highly doubt that.''

* * *

''So Hermione, what had caused that smile on your face?'' asked Ginny as they were walking down one of the corridors

''What smile, Ginny?'' asked Hermione

''Oh c'mon Hermione, you're grinning like cashmere cat.''

''It's beautiful morning. It's not too cold and sun actually shining. So why wouldn't I grin?'' asked Hermione

''I know you have Potions for first two periods. I had to listen to Harry and Ron whining about it during breakfast. Where were you by the way?''

''I ate in my room.''

''Do I dare to ask what?'' grinned Ginny

''Pankecakes.'' smiled Hermione avoiding subject Ginny was constantly bringing up

''That's boring, Hermione I'll get it out of you. I can't wait.'' Ginny said

''Ginny I'm not hiding anything and there is nothing for you to find out.''

''We'll see about that. Well this is where our paths divide, I'll see you later.''

''Bye Ginny.'' said Hermione heading towards the dungeon

''Hermione!'' she heard two familiar voices shout. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron approaching her

''Good morning,'' greeted Harry

''Good morning boys.'' smiled Hermione

''Hermione are you alright?'' Harry asked

''I'm just fine. Why?''

''Well you went after Bella yesterday and when you didn't come to breakfast this morning we were little scared that something didn't happened to you.'' Harry explained

''I'm fine guys, really. Bella was out doing her duties as Head girl and she wore a cloak. It's cold outside during the night. And you remember her at Sirius' place and that she wore black so it's normal that her cloak was also black. Relax guys, she's on good side.'' Hermione said

''Yeah, you're right.'' Harry said as they walked in the classroom

_'You are right, she did wear black at Sirius' place. Black is an interesting colour, isn't it?'_

_It's not even a colour. And you're distracting from my class_

_'That is very discussable. But let's say it's not a colour, let's look at it like a word and it's meaning. When I say black what do you think about?'_

_Sirius,Harry, Tonks, death, mystery, beauty._

_'I get it, you think about Black family and Harry as it's small part. I understand death- it something your parents put in your head. But tell me where does mystery and beauty comes from?'_

_I don't know, I like black clothes and it's classy._

_'Whatever you say Oedipus. But think about it.'_

* * *

''Good morning Bella.'' greeted Albus Dumbledore

''Good morning professor.'' Bella smiled

''I see that you still haven't change your get away place.''

''No sir, this lake is beautiful and peaceful so I find it to be perfect as a get away place.''

''I'm sure it suits. I wanted to congratulate you on job very well done.''

''Thank you sir.'' Bella looked up at tall man from the rock she was sitting on

''Disillusionment Charm isn't the best way to cure your wounds.'' Albus noted looking at the lake

''I need a reminder of who I am and why I'm here fighting. I made sure they don't cause me any trouble, but I also let them heal naturally. Charm is precaution for wandering eyes.''

''Alright Bella, I'm glad you handling it. And if you need anything, do not hesitate and ask.'' Albus said and turned away heading back to castle

''Professor?'' Bella called

''Yes Bellatrix?''

''Who's idea was to put me in the room with Hermione?''

''Mine.''

''Why with her?''

''Because she's a girl and very close to Harry and Ron. And your job is to take care of them.''

''I know what my job is. But would you tell me the real reason now?'' Bella asked

''I had hoped Hermione would be good for you. She's very determined and beautiful young woman and I thought she would be a good match for you. Like roommates of course.'' Albus said, giving Bella the look that clearly meant that he hadn't thought the last part seriously

''I appreciate your honesty sir. And thank you.'' Bella said

* * *

_Good, bad? R&R_


	10. Chapter 9

_New chapter :D You have no idea what it means to know that people are reading this story.I want thank you all for your reviews. Also this chapter has a little less teasing between Bella and Hermione, but don't worry it'll be back in next chapter._

* * *

''Good evening Bella.'' greeted Hermione.

''Good evening Hermione.'' smiled Bella. ''Would you like a cup of tea?'' she offered.

''I would love that. How was your day?'' asked Hermione walking to Bella.

''It was busy and you were right, Umbridge is a bitch. No one will learn how to defend themselves with these kinds of classes. I know that Ministry doesn't want to confirm that Voldemort is back, here you go,'' Bella said giving Hermione her cup, ''but what they're doing is risky. They should continue with normal classes because this way they are showing that something is indeed wrong.''

''You've given this a thought, haven't you?'' Hermione asked sitting next to Bella on the couch.

''Don't lie and say that you haven't. You are, after all, best friends with the-Boy-who-survived.'' Bella commented.

''It's the-boy-who-lived, and I have given this a lot of thought because Harry counts on me. He knows I'll follow him into the fight. '' Hermione answered sipping her tea and then asked, ''Bella you are pure blooded witch, right?''

''Yes, I am. Why?''

''Well, your parents- did they teach you to hate people like me? You know the muggle-born?''

''My parents, well we weren't close. But yes, they have taught me I should think less of muggle-born witches and wizards.''

''Why don't you hate me then?'' Hermione asked and Bella froze. She was taught to think less of people like Hermione and looking at the older version of herself, it was clear that she embraced the prejudices of her family.

''I'm not sure. I think that certain people pulled me from my family just in time so didn't to become like them. I'm really grateful for that.'' Bella answered.

''So you're not close to your parents at all?''

''They're dead. I still have two sisters alive, but we don't communicate.''

''I'm sorry to hear that. I understand if you do not wish to speak about it, but what happened?''

''My parents died in First war and my sisters and I, well we just went our ways and they are very different.''

''But you're still in family business?'' Hermione asked confused.

'What family business? Oh, shit- the dragons!' Bella thought.

''Sort of, the people who took care of me are in that business.''

''I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. But from what I can see, it still made you a pretty good person and because of that, I'm going to tell you something. Harry is starting a group called Dumbledore's Army; since we cannot get a proper education in DADA classroom we'll get one elsewhere. If you wish to join, we're happy to have you.'' Hermione said.

''Thank you very much Hermione, but you know that I'm really busy with my family business and stuff, but I'll tell you what, if you by any chance are in need of a teacher I'll help out.''

''You think you're better than Harry?'' Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

''I know I am. He's still only a child even if his destiny is to kill Voldemort.'' Bella calmly said.

''I'm sure that you know spells Bella, but let's be honest. Harry's been fighting with older more skilled wizards his whole life and he participated in Triwizard tournament last year. I think he has a little more experience.''

''You don't know what I've seen in my life and you definitely don't know how I fight. I offered my help and now it's on you to mention offer to Harry. ''

''Okay, I'll tell him.'' Hermione said.

The owl flew in through the open window and threw a note to Bella.

_Miss Black,_

_There is a meeting at my office this evening at 8 pm. Your presence is required._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Bella read the note, threw it in the air, waved her wand and the note burst into flames.

''Wait a second, you just used non-verbal magic.'' Hermione stared wide-eyed at Bella.

''Yes Hermione, I had to use it to prove a point. Now I'm going to shower and go to dinner.'' With that Bella stood up and went to her room.

* * *

''Hello Bellatrix, I'm glad you came.'' Dumbledore said.

''Good evening Sir, Tonks, Moody.'' she nodded towards two figures sitting on the couch.

''First of all, Bella I wanted to thank you and congratulate you on a very good job. And I also wanted to ask you if you're up for a small mission.''

''What mission, sir?''

''You know that Voldemort is gathering his followers.''

''Yes I am aware of that sir.''

''Then you must understand that we need to do the same.''

''Yes Sir, so the mission is to gather allies.''

''Yes, Moody, Tonks, and you are assigned this task. You will be away for 3 weeks, you leave on Monday. Is that alright with you?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Yes sir, that is fine with me. But sir, I wanted to talk to you privately if that's possible.'' Bella said.

''You know that it is. I've told you that already. C'mon, we'll talk here.'' He pointed to the other side of the room and placed silencing charm around them.

''Sir, I wish you to tutor me.''

''Why do you want that Bella?''

''Sir, you're the greatest wizard of our time. You taught me how to obscure my mind and I know you can teach me how to perfect my spells and my dueling skills. You just need to show me, I'll train very hard if you're willing to teach me. I need to try and be as good as, well...Bellatrix.''

''Alright Bella, if you still want to when you return I'll help you improve your skills, and Minerva will show you how to direct your energy to make your spells much stronger.''

''Thank you Sir.''

* * *

''Hey where did you disappear to after dinner?'' asked Hermione as Bella walked into the living room.

''I had to see Dumbledore. I'm afraid I'll be gone for a while.'' Bella said.

''Why?''

''I need to take care of some things, but I'll be back in 3 weeks.''

''3 weeks? What happened?'' Hermione asked.

''Nothing bad, I assure you. It's, you know, the dragons. We're having some problems handling several dragons properly, so two other trainers and myself will go and try to fix the problem.''

''What if you get hurt?''

''Hermione, I'll be fine.''

''Last time I saw you after your job, you were covered in cuts and bruises, and a few of them were fairly deep wounds.''

''Hermione, I'll take care of myself. I promise.'' _'Bellatrix Black! What the hell are you doing? She's no one to you! Stop justify yourself to her!' _''Why do you even care?'' Bellatrix asked harsher then she meant to.

''Why do I care? Because I like you and I know for the fact that you like me too. So stop avoiding the issue.'' Hermione shot back.

''I'm not avoiding it Hermione. I'm just not the sure we're on the same page.''

''The point is: you're afraid of getting hurt.'' Hermione said raising her voice.

_'She's very determined and beautiful young woman and I thought she would be a good match for you.'_

_'You always picked the smart, beautiful ones. Just like Hermione Granger.'_

''Why do you like me? Like you once described me as arrogant, and you don't like what I do for a living, so why would you like me?''

''Your behavior frustrates me, yes, but I don't like to see you get hurt. I like you because there is actually someone interesting behind that mask you hide behind. You have everybody fooled, but not me. You actually have a heart behind those walls you put up.''

Hermione was right and Bella knew it. She played tough in front of other students; she already had a reputation like she had previously in Hogwarts. Do NOT mess with Noire. Already every person in Hogwarts knew that. She acted arrogant and she may have thrown a spell or two just to show who the boss is. Yes, a part of her was still Slytherin material, but then again she had changed too much to be one.

''Fine, I do like you. You're right, but that doesn't mean anything. I like lots of girls, so what?''

''Say whatever you want, but I'm going to ask you something and if the answer is no, we won't talk about this anymore. Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?''

_'The task! The task! You need to protect her **and** Harry **and** Ron! You can't protect them equally if you're in love with one of them! Bella!'_

''Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. This weekend is Hogsmead trip and if you want we can go out then.''

''I would love to.''

* * *

''Okay, so you ready?'' Hermione asked walking out of her room.

''Yes, I'm ready, but we're not going to Hogsmead.'' Bella said smiling.

''Then where?''

''It's a surprise.''

Bella and Hermione walked on the same path as the rest of the students, but they wandered off at some point. They walked into the Forbidden forest and came upon a meadow. Bella took a stick from behind a rock.

''This is a portkey, so grab the other end.'' Bella said and Hermione did. Instantly they were transported to a park. Hermione recognized this park. They were in London, muggle London.

''You brought me to London?'' asked Hermione with a smile.

''Yeah, I'm taking you up on that offer of showing me all cool things that muggles do. We're on date, so let's make this a muggle date.'' smiled Bella.

''Well then, we're off to cinema.'' Hermione said.

''What is that?'' Bella asked as Hermione grabbed her hand and began walking.

* * *

''Thank you Bella, I really do mean it. It was a great date. There is one thing missing though.'' Hermione said as they were walking to the Gryffindor common room.

''Oh yeah, and what's that?'' Bella asked confused.

''Hot snogging.'' Hermione grinned.

''Well that can easily be arranged.'' Bella grinned back.

''Why do you kids always do that? Do you really think I want to know?'' Fat Lady asked.

''Well don't listen then.'' Bella told her. Hermione just said the password so they went in before Bella could start an argument with the portrait.

''Where were you?'' Ron asked as Bella and Hermione walked in common room.

''Well good evening to you to Ginger.'' Bella sneered.

''Bella.'' warned Hermione. ''We were in Hogsmead, why?''

''We didn't see you there.'' Harry commented from his spot on one of the couches.

''Well, maybe because you were just at one place? We were walking around most of the time.'' Hermione offered.

''Yeah, that's probably it.'' Ginny said, smirking at the two girls.

''Ginny...'' Ron started.

''What? They were walking around for few hours, they must be frozen. You two should go and get warm. Like really warm.'' Ginny said with a devilish smirk.

''Yeah, I agree.'' Harry said.

''Whatever, but I want details on what's new in broom shop.'' said Ron.

''Broom shop?'' asked Bella.

''Yes, you were walking around the whole day; you must've been by the broom shop.''

''Yeah, we walked by it. They have some new models." commented Hermione. ''Good night now, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Good night.''

* * *

''Okay, that was weird.'' Bella said.

''Tell me about it. Ginny will never let me live this down. She's been bugging me about my relationship with you for like a month now. I mean really.''

''Really? Well then, I think you should create some memories to share with her.'' grinned Bella and pulled Hermione towards herself.

After a heavy snogging session they decided to go to their rooms. Besides, things were moving too fast for Hermione's liking, and they both knew that the next three weeks of their separation would be hell.

* * *

_R&R :*_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone. Here is new chapter :) You're comments are what keep me going :D_

* * *

Bella was tired and covered in blood, mud, and snow. She hated Siberia. She was stuck here for almost 3 weeks. Moody and Tonks weren't in much better shape, but constant fighting and arranging new alliances do that to a person.

The three of them were talking to different creatures and some of them were already on the side of the Dark Lord and, of course, they attacked them. It was 3 a.m. and they were under a tent in the middle of forest. Normally, they would be happy but they couldn't use magic because of their weakened state and the fact that there are only 3 of them and 20 enemies currently roaming nearby. They were afraid their magic would be picked up and traced back to their camp.

''I don't feel my right leg.'' said Tonks. Her hair had been white since they arrived.

''I can't either.'' said Moody with shocked face and Bella chuckled.

''You find it funny? Wait till you're covered in scars like me. I've seen those on your shoulder already.'' Moody commented.

''Why haven't you healed them?'' Tonks asked.

''I want to remember.'' Bella said hugging blanket closer.

''I can't wait to go home to a warm bed and mom's cooking.'' Tonks said wrapping her arms around herself.

''Yes and where it isn't -40°C'' added Moody.

''I agree.'' Bella said.

''Only two more days.'' Tonks said.

A wolf's cry broke the silence outside.

''Crap. It's my turn.'' Moody said pulling on a thick cloak and heading out.

''Bella, how is your mission going?''

''It's going fine really. I got close to Hermione and I know what boys are doing through her. Sometimes I sit nearby while they're in forbidden forest or at Hagrid's place. Just to make sure they're fine.'' Bella answered.

''I don't think you got close to Hermione to get close to the boys.''

''What?''

''It was obvious in our conversations. When we talked about them, you always got that look in your eyes when I'd mentioned Hermione.''

''I don't know what you're talking. She's sweet plaything and that's all.'' Bella said and looked away.

''I don't believe that.''

''Well that's your problem then.''

''It's not really bad to love you know.'' Tonks said.

''There is nothing to love in me. I was brought here to help you kill...me, and I'll probably end up dead along the way.''

''Don't say things like that Bella.''

''I'm just stating the truth. I can't let her love me, she'll be in love with the murderer and Death Eater.''

''You're not Death Eater.''

''I'm quasi Auror and I have the same job description as a death eater. I kill and fight, just for a different side. You can't deny it. We aren't torturing and being **that** inhumane, but we are killing people. Why would she ever want someone like me?'' Bella said.

''So you do love her.'' Tonks said. ''Whatever you do, let her decide. If she loves you, let it be. She'll love you regardless and you'll have the power to make her happy or sad. But you'll never be able to erase her feelings towards you. Not even the most ancient magic can do that.'' Tonks told her.

''I hate those wolves. We should be fine now. I threw the meat on other side of the lake.'' Moody said walking back in the tent. ''C'mon, get to bed we have a lot of things to do tomorrow.''

* * *

''Minerva, do you think I should send Miss Granger on some tasks away from school?'' Albus asked lying in bed reading some muggle romance novel.

''Why on Earth would you send her on a task in the middle of the school year?'' Minerva asked. Alarmed that her husband was thinking of sending her top student to Merlin knows where.

''Relax dear, I mean to send her with Hagrid when he meets with the centaurs. There is no harm for them there and if you haven't noticed she's been little on edge lately.''

''Well of course she's edgy. Her roommate is gone and she thinks Bella is out training dragons! Hermione is worried and I must add that you should have let me scold Bella for telling Hermione such rubbish. She thinks that some dragon will kill her friend. Bella should have known better than telling her she's in that kind of danger every time she disappears.''

''Minerva, she's in much danger then that. How else would she explain all the cuts and bruises she'd get on her missions?''

''Yes, you have a point there, but Bella has a beautifully developed imagination and I'm sure she could have said something else. Now to your first idea...''

''I'll send her to help Hagrid on Monday. Some fresh air will do her good.'' Albus said returning to his novel.

* * *

Harry and Ron were scared to death of Hermione this past week. Her patience was running low after 7 days of Bella's absence and in the last 7 days she would kill you just for looking at her wrong. Draco had experienced it first-hand. Two days ago he called her Mudblood and she cursed him without blinking, he spent the rest of Wednesday throwing up snails in the hospital wing. After that Hermione decided not to come out except for classes.

''I don't know why her panties in a twist? And for 2 weeks already!'' Ron complained.

''Because Bella's gone.'' Ginny said.

''So what? What difference does that make to Hermione?'' Harry asked.

_'Boys can be so stupid.'_ ''Bella is her friend and she's off somewhere training dragons. That's not really safe job.'' said Ginny.

Only Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny knew where Bella was. Well, they thought they knew where Bella was.

''Do you think she's gonna calm down at all? I mean its Saturday and she's only been talking to you lately.'' Ron said.

''Ron, she's angry and scared for someone she cares about, and unlike when you two are in trouble, she can't go and help Bella.''

''Yeah well, I can understand that.'' said Harry.

''It's late and I'm sure you'll talk with her so tell her that we miss her, and don't forget to tell her about the mystery Auror.'' Ron said as he and Harry got up and went to their dorm.

''I'll tell her. Good night, I'll see you two tomorrow.''

10 minutes later Hermione walked in common room.

''Hey Gin.''

''Hey Mione. You better or do you still wanna kill everything that moves?'' Ginny asked smiling.

''Still want to kill.'' Hermione smiled back. ''So what's going on?''

''Nothing much, since it was lousy weather outside we were just sitting here and talking. We got letter from Bill.''

''Yeah, what did he say?'' Hermione asked.

''Ron had been nagging him to tell us what's up with the Order. He said that on one of the missions a Death Eater almost killed him, but an Auror came out of nowhere and saved him. He said she was clad in black with mask on her face, and she fought like a lion. She must have been a Gryffindor." Ginny said grinning.

''When did this happen?'' asked Hermione.

''Few weeks ago.'' answered Ginny.

Sunday morning brought trouble for Moody, Bella, and Tonks. They were surrounded with wolves and some crazy looking wizards.

''You go to the left, Tonks on the right and I'll take the middle.'' Moody commanded.

Bella had never felt such a pain. The crucio was strong and she was too weak to fight it off, but she clenched her wand harder. Wolves came next and the wizard had to stop the torture to fight them off. Bella put weak protective spell as she was getting up. It was nothing for the wizard but enough for the wolves. After she regained her footing she returned the crucio. She wanted nothing more than tortured him, but then it hit her. She looked at what she'd done and froze. There were only four wizards; Moody had killed one and was fighting another, Tonks ran after the only witch and Bella was left unsupervised. _'Thank Merlin for that.'_ She couldn't really think about it anymore, the wizard was getting up. He got his wand and lifted his hand, but not before Bella raised her wand and yelled.

''Avada Kedavra!'' The man crumbled to the ground. Bella had killed for first time.

* * *

Sunday morning was much better for Golden Trio than it was for Bella. Bill came to visit them and even though parent visits and Hogsmead were next weekend, Minerva allowed Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny to go to Hogsmead with him. They were forbidden to say anything to anyone, and nobody wants to suffer the wrath of Minerva McGonagall, so they kept their mouths shut.

''Hey Bill!'' Ron greeted his brother as four figure came to Bill's table.

''Hey little bro, little sis.'' he said hugging Ron and Ginny. ''Hermione, Harry'' he said nodding over to them.

''Hello Bill.'' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded back.

''So tell us, what's going on out there?'' asked Ron.

''Well we're very busy. We're trying to form as many alliances as we can with different creatures. We have to evaluate who in Ministry would stand on our side and who is on You-know-who's side, and of course there are various missions that Dumbledore sends us on, but sometimes we really don't know why we do it.''

_'You want to know about mysterious Auror.'_

_'I don't want to know about her. Why would I?'_

_'Because you know you'll find out something you shouldn't. Exciting, isn't it?'_

_'Not really. Leave me alone.'_

''That sounds like Dumbledore alright. So, what about that mystery Auror?'' Ron asked and Hermione's ears instantly perked up.

''Oh yeah, she saved my life you know. Well it seems that she works with Moody and Tonks, but nobody would tell me who she is or why she was wearing a mask. At first I thought that it was Fleur, but I should have known better since Fleur almost killed me for even mentioning leather pants to her.'' Bill said.

''Wait, Fleur is in Order?'' Ron asked with grinned on his face.

''Yeah, didn't I tell you?'' Bill asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and asked ''What does Fleur have against leather pants?''

"Nothing usually, I blame pregnancy hormones.'' Bill said smiling. ''You know a veela's temper is 10 times worse than women while they're pregnant.''

''She's pregnant? I didn't know she got married.'' Ginny said.

''Yeah, this winter she married Helena.''

''Oh my...I'd pay to see that.'' Ron said and that earned him disapproving looks from Harry, Hermione and Bill and smack over head from Ginny.

''So where are Moody and Tonks?'' asked Hermione.

''They're on a mission for Order.'' Bill said.

_'Ask him for how long.'_

_I'm not going to listen to you._

_'You know I'm right. There is something else here. I know it and you must find out too. You know you want to know.'_

''Oh, when are they coming back?'' Hermione asked.

''Tomorrow I think. They've been gone for 3 weeks.'' Bill told her.

''Yeah, well, then it's really time for them to come home.'' Harry said.

* * *

''Miss Granger.'' Albus said.

''Headmaster'' Hermione greeted him.

''Miss Granger I'd like to ask you a favor.''

''Of course, Sir.''

''I'd like you to help out Hagrid today. He's going on some business for the Order.'' Albus said.

''Very well, sir.'' Hermione nodded.

''Thank you Hermione and I do hope you know to keep it for yourself.'' said Albus giving her the look that meant she couldn't mention this to Harry or Ron.

''I understand.''

* * *

''Sweet Merlin, what happened?'' Yelled Andromeda after seeing her sister and daughter in backyard.

''We had little trouble on our mission.'' said Bella.

''Come on, both of you inside! We need to get you cleaned and healed.''

After a long shower Bella started to examine herself. She had cuts on her arms and legs, bruises on her back, ribs and hips. She had nasty cut on her neck and the left side of her stomach. Andromeda let herself in the bathroom and saw Bella's injuries.

''Oh my...you're hurt more than 'Dora. C'mon let's fix you up.'' She said.

''Alright, thank you. Can you leave this cut here'' she pointed to left side of stomach, ''and this one on the neck.''

''Why?''

''I need to remember.'' Andromeda just nodded with an understanding look.

Andromeda watched over both women who slept from Sunday night through most of the day on Monday. When they finished with her meal Bella said she needed to go back to Hogwarts and Tonks and Andromeda told her to come next weekend for lunch. She promised she would.

* * *

The day with Hagrid was great for Hermione. They went to the centaurs little village and Hermione spent whole day talking about centaur history and The War.

''Thank you Hagrid, I hadn't relaxed like this in weeks.'' Hermione smiled as they walked back through the forest.

''Yes, well you were great help today. I'll tell Dumbledore that you're very good at negotiations.'' Hagrid said beaming down at Hermione.

''Can you go back on your own?'' Hagrid asked as they exited the forest ''I have to feed... ''

''I'll be fine, don't worry. Good night Hagrid.'' Hermione cut him off before he could offer to walk her to Gryffindor tower.

'' Okay. Good night Hermione.''

Just before she reached the castle she found herself in trouble. Draco and his two idiots were standing few feet in front of her.

''Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood.'' Draco said. ''What are you doing here all alone?''

''Sod off Draco.'' Hermione said squeezing her wand in her pocket.

''Well that's not nice of you Mudblood. I guess we need to teach you to respect your superiors.'' Draco said raising his want and his morons did the same. Hermione drew hers but she was obviously outnumbered. Just then a black panther jumped on Draco. It came out of nowhere and the two idiots ran away as the wild black cat mashed its' deadly white teeth at Draco. After a minute or two the panther jumped off Draco and he ran away. The panther looked at Hermione and ran pass her into the woods.

Hermione watched it disappear in the trees before going back to the castle. She went to her room while everybody was eating dinner in the Great Hall. She left a message to Harry and Ron that she wasn't feeling good and why she wasn't in class today.

After shower she fixed herself dinner. She was in process of washing dishes when the door of the apartment opened and Bella walked in.

* * *

Please read and leave your comment :)


	12. Chapter 11

_Here we go with new chapter :) thank you for all the reviews :**_

* * *

Bella walked into their apartment and immediately saw Hermione. She was finishing the dishes and she turned towards her.

''Bella you're back!'' Hermione said and hurried to Bella.

''Hello my dear'' said Bella as she hugged Hermione.

''Bella, why did you lie to me?'' Hermione asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Bella asked wondering if Hermione finally figured it all out.

''We met with Bill yesterday and he talked about some mystery Auror. It matches- the mystery Auror shows up only with Tonks and Moody, they were on the mission for the last 3 weeks and the days when mystery Auror shows up match with the nights when you weren't here.''

''Bill talks too much.'' Bella commented.

''Why haven't you told me who you are?'' Hermione asked getting angry.

''Who am I?'' Bella said feeling panic rising inside her.

''You're an Auror.'' said Hermione like it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

''But Hermione I'm not an Auror.''

''Of course you are. Bill says you are.'' Hermione said confused.

''Sweety, I'm not an Auror. Yes I have trained like Aurors do and I have passed exams, but I'm not officially an Auror.''

''Why? If you passed the training and exams then I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be an Auror.''

''It's a long story Hermione and I'm not so sure I am allowed to tell you about it. I'll have to talk to Albus and if he says it's okay I'll tell you everything. Alright?''

''I don't understand why you need approval to say something to me?'' said Hermione turning away from Bella and walking back to the kitchen.

''Because, I report to Dumbledore and no one else. It's not like I want to keep secrets from you, I'm forced to.'' said Bella walking after Hermione.

''Bullshit! If you'd wanted to tell me...'' Hermione said turning to look at Bella.

''If I could I would. When I'm able to tell you, I will.'' Bella said with her best 'I'm sorry, I can't do anything, please understand' face.

''Promise me that if he says yes you'll tell me everything.'' Hermione said.

''I promise.'' Bella smiled.

Hermione smiled and pulled Bella in kissing her passionately. Bella kissed her back but when Hermione's hands moved down the left side of Bella's ribs, Bella yelped in pain. Hermione broke the kiss and moved her hand away.

''What's wrong? Where does it hurt?'' asked Hermione.

''I have an injury on my left side, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.''

''You didn't, but let me look at the wound.''

''It's fine.'' Bella assured her.

''I want to see. Now.'' Hermione demanded.

''Fine, let's go to my bedroom I need to dress the wound anyway.'' Bella said.

When they walked in her bedroom Bella threw the bag she carried on her bed and Hermione watched her disappear into the bathroom.

''I want to see the wound and I won't be seeing it if you're in the bathroom.'' Hermione commented.

''I was just picking up some bandages.'' said Bella walking out.

''Sorry.'' Hermione apologized.

''It's okay, I know it's a lot to process, but I have to say you're doing very well.'' Bella said untying her corset.

''Here let me help you with that.'' Hermione said and in two steps she was behind Bella.

Every move of Hermione's hands caused the corset to loosen little by little until Hermione removed it completely. Bella stood there in her bra and pants and Hermione couldn't help herself when she ran her hand over Bella's back and planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

''You're so soft and so unbelievably beautiful.'' said Hermione as she traced the scar on Bella's right shoulder. Bella shivered at Hermione's touch and said.

''You think I'm beautiful? With the scars I already got and the ones I'm sure to get in the future?'' Bella turned around to face Hermione. ''Will you be able to love me with all my scars? Not just the ones on outside, but the ones on the inside as well?''

''Yes, I'm not sure how or why but these 2 months with you...have been like some other life. I don't feel like I'm in school, I feel like we're somewhere so very far away, and yes Bella. I'll be able to love you, as a matter of fact, I think I already do.''

* * *

''Minerva, I think we'll need to talk to Bella and Hermione tomorrow.'' Dumbledore said.

''Why?''

''Come look,'' said Dumbledore pointing to the well in front of him. Minerva walked over to Albus and looked down into Well of souls.

''Oh my...how is that possible Albus? You did all this on purpose, didn't you?'' Minerva asked in shock.

''I do not know what you're talking about.'' Albus said seriously.

''You put them in an apartment together because you knew they are soul mates. You pushed Bella into this mission because of Hermione, didn't you?''

''Bellatrix is excellent Auror, that's why she's on this mission.'' Albus said.

''We have a lot of good Aurors protecting the Golden trio.'' Minerva pointed out.

''Yes, well none of them can be this close to them, can they now?'' asked Albus.

''Yes well, true but still you had to know this is bound to happen.'' Minerva said.

''Yes, indeed I knew that this would happen. There are very few couples who are actually soul mates. When I sensed the connection between Hermione and Bella I did everything in my power to bring them together. Minerva, there are very dark times in front of us and what they need is love and support and if I managed to do that with this little arrangement I have made, I'm happy.''

''Is that it Albus, because I have a feeling there is more.'' Minerva said.

''This is their destiny and we cannot stand in the way. It's crucial that we not stand in their way.'' Albus said annoyed little bit. His wife knows him too well sometimes.

''Destiny? Like Harry's destiny?'' questioned Minerva.

''Yes my dear, there is a prophecy about our dear couple, and it may come as a shock to you, but we must let them be.'' Albus said.

''I hope you know what you're doing.'' Minerva said.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by sunlight coming through a window. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her room. She knew very well where she was, the warm body cuddling her and strong arm draped over her proved it. She was in Bella's bed. Their clothes were scattered around the bed and she smiled at the memories of the previous night.

''Good morning.'' purred the voice behind her.

''Good morning.'' Hermione grinned and then looked at the clock on Bella's nightstand. ''Merlin's beard! We'll be late, we have to be in class in 20 minutes.'' Hermione jumped out of bed. ''C'mon! You'll be late too!'' She shouted as she hurried to her own room to change clothes.

10 minutes later the girls made their way to their classrooms. Hermione had History of magic and Bella DADA.

''I didn't see you at breakfast this morning.'' Harry commented when Hermione sat next to him.

''I over slept.'' Hermione quickly responded.

15 minutes into the class there was a knock on the door and professor McGonagall walked in.

''I'm sorry Cuthbert, but I need to speak with Miss Granger.'' McGonagall said.

''Very well Minerva, Miss Granger gather your things and follow your Head of House.'' professor Binns said to Hermione. Hermione gather her things and went after professor McGonagall. ''Goodbye, professor Binns.''

* * *

The woman in pink walked up and down the classroom blabbing on and on about something when Albus Dumbledore walked in the classroom and saved Bellatrix.

''Professor Umbridge, I'm sorry for interruption but I need to speak with Miss Noire.''

''Very well,'' woman squeaked. '' you may go and talk with Headmaster.''

''Miss Noire fell free to take your belongings, you will not be returning to class.'' said Dumbledore.

''And why is that?'' asked Umbridge.

''I'm afraid that it is a private matter concerning Miss Noire, Dolores.''

''A private thing that you know of?'' she continued her interrogation.

''Yes, since I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts it's my job to notify the students of what happened to their dear ones. Good day Dolores.'' and with that Dumbledore and Bellatrix walked out.

''Nothing has happened, don't worry.'' Dumbledore said when they were outside the classroom ''I just need to talk to you.''

* * *

_10 minutes later in Minerva's office_

Hermione was sitting in front of Minerva McGonagall.

''Hermione I assume you do not know why you are here.'' said Minerva asking for confirmation.

''You are right professor; I don't know why I'm here.'' Hermione confirmed.

''You are here because I need to prepare you. Miss Noire is with Headmaster at the moment and she is getting permission to tell you who she really is. I'm here to tell you that her being here involves very powerful magic, not just an Order mission. The most important reason of all is destiny. Miss Granger are you aware what Well of souls is?'' asked Minerva.

''Yes, I have read an article about it. It's supposed to show all the souls on this planet.'' Hermione said.

''You are correct as usual. The Well of souls indeed contains images of all the souls in the world, but it only show us the souls we wish to see. I'm sure that the article never mentioned the location of the Well.'' at Hermione's nod Minerva continued. ''It is here at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office. Yesterday I had a rare chance of looking into the Well and I was little bit surprised when I found out why Albus asked me to watch it. Hermione, do you know what soul mates are? In magical world I mean?''

''I'm pretty sure that my definition is not even close to the real one.'' Hermione said.

''Soul mates in the magical world are very unique Hermione. There are very few couples on this planet that are really soul mates. Yesterday I witnessed of an amazing event- two souls merging into one.''

''I understand that, but what all of this has to do with me?'' Hermione asked confused.

''When two souls merge together nothing can separate them, they belong together forever, and if the couple decide to separate, their souls will remain together. They will never truly love anybody else as they'll forever love their soul mate. It is the most complex thing on this world because it consists of two of the most surprising, undeniable things- love and magic.''

''Professor, why are you telling me all of this?''

''Because it is your soul I saw merging with other yesterday.'' Minerva said.

''What? No! That's impossible, my soul has to be free, I'm with...'' Hermione stopped afraid she'll say too much.

''You're with who Miss Granger?'' asked Minerva cautiously.

''I...I'm with Bella.'' Hermione stuttered.

''Well that is very good, since your soul is now one with Bella's.'' Minerva smiled.

''Really? You're serious?'' Hermione said with smile on her face.

''Very much so, Hermione.'' said Minerva with small smile.

* * *

''So we're soul mates?'' Bella asked again with smile on her face.

''Yes.'' Albus nodded.

''And I'm allowed to tell her who I am? The truth?'' asked Bella.

''Yes Bellatrix.''

''What if she hates me?''

''Give her time to process things if she needs it. Do not pressure her and do not pull away from her, she finally got in through those walls you've built around yourself. Don't make her pass them again.'' Albus warned and Bella nodded.

''You and Hermione are getting the day off from classes. Use it wisely.'' Albus said.

* * *

10 minutes later Hermione walked in their apartment and immediately spotted Bella on their couch.

''Hey.'' Bella said nervously.

''Hi.'' said Hermione. ''I heard you spoke with Dumbledore.''

''Yeah, did Minerva tell you that we're...soul mates?'' asked Bella hopefully.

''Yes, she did.'' Hermione said with smile. ''She also said you'll tell me who you are now.''

''Yeah, Dumbledore said I can tell you.'' Bella said looking into her hands. ''I'm just not sure that you want to know.''

''Sweety,'' Hermione started and took Bella's hands in hers, ''I'm not going to run. Maybe, in worst case, I'll need a little time to see this in the big picture. It can be that terrible, can it?''

''We'll see. Hermione, what's my name?'' Bella asked and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. ''I know it's stupid but just answer.''

''Your name is Isabella Noire.'' Hermione answered with annoyed look.

''What's my nickname? Small amount of people know my full name around here.''

''Bella.''

''Do you know what Noire means in French?''

''Have no idea, never learnt French.'' Hermione answered.

''It means black. So then my name in English would be...'' Bella started.

''Bella Black.'' Hermione finished and then looked at Bellatrix. ''Like...''

''Like who Hermione? There is only one person who was known by that name. Well nickname, if you just look at the name.''

''Bellatrix Lestrange.'' Hermione whispered, Bella looked at her but didn't utter a word.

''You're her?'' Hermione yelled and backed away in fear.

''Hermione please calm down. I'm not Bellatrix Lestrange, I'm Bellatrix Black. When she was 17, I mean when I was 17.'' Hermione looked at her confused ''This is difficult and confusing, please Hermione sit down and let me tell you the whole story.''

''You're her. How could I let myself do this? To fall in love with a...a...Death Eater? I let a Death Eater take my virginity!'' Hermione shouted shaking her head.

''I'm not a Death Eater, Hermione. Let me explain, please.''

''I need some air.'' With that Hermione ran out of their apartment.

* * *

''C'mon mate, we'll be late. We only have a 20 minute break and next class is Potions.' 'Ron said to Harry who was searching through some papers.

''Ron, relax I put it here, just let me find right one.'' Harry said.

''Did you see Hermione today?'' Ron asked.

''Aha! Here it is.'' Harry said pulling a paper. ''No, I haven't.''

Like on some strange clock, Hermione ran through the common room crying. Not stopping when boys called out her name. Next Bella ran past them yelling after Hermione, begging her to stop.

''What the hell was that?'' Ron asked.

''We should go after them.'' added Harry.

''I think you're...''Ron said nodding.

''Insane!'' Ginny said. The boys turned to her. ''You're not going after them. Hermione will tell you everything later, I'm sure, but right now there is no reason for you two to get involve yet.''

* * *

''Hermione please stop.'' Bella yelled after her again and she finally did. They were on the Shore of Black Lake.

''Why? Why did I have to fell in love with you? I gave myself to you! They won't speak with me ever again!'' Hermione screamed.

''Who won't speak with you?'' Bella asked.

''Harry, Ron! They're my best friends.'' Hermione said with her voice was still raised but not to a yell like before.

''I can see this was a bad idea. I'm very sorry for what I've done, I'll just ...'''

''You'll what Bellatrix. I don't want you to do anything! And that is why I'm awful person. I cannot bear to lose you and I'm willing to sacrifice everything, including my best friends who've always had my back, who trusted me.'' Hermione sobbed falling to her knees.

Bella rushed to her and hugged her, pulling her as close as possible. ''Listen to me, please. Hear the whole story and then you'll see that it's not as bad as you first thought.''

* * *

''Is that even possible?'' Hermione asked.

''Well I am here aren't I?'' Bella retorted.

''You are.'' Hermione said tracing the lines of Bella's face. ''How did something this beautiful become so...cruel?''

''Bad decisions, too much bad parenting and too much blood wanting.'' Bella simply said.

''Do you have need to hurt people?'' Hermione asked.

''When they hurt me or someone I love, yes.''

''Do you think you'll hurt me?''

''I will never, ever hurt you Hermione. Your soul is my soul and if I hurt you I hurt myself 10 times more. Literary.''

''I love you Bella. I'm sorry for snapping before.'' Hermione said as she put her head in crook of Bella's neck.

''I love you too. I love you so much I didn't even know was humanly possible.''

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please review :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_New chapter :D I want to thank you all for your reviews._

* * *

The week flew by for Bellatrix and Hermione. All of their days were spent in classes, and few missions in Bella's case and evenings in common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny was very suspicious when it came to Bella and Hermione, but whenever she asked Hermione anything about their 'friendly' relationship Hermione called her crazy. So tonight she decided to use a different tactic.

''Hey Bella, does Hermione still have trouble sleeping?'' asked Ginny.

''Trouble sleeping?'' Bella asked confused.

''Well yeah, she always complained about how she never gets proper work out and how she can't sleep at night.'' Ginny asked smiling innocently at Bella.

''Well I haven't notice that she has problem sleeping, then again she has her own room so I don't know if she's asleep at all.'' smiled Bella. Big lie, Hermione hasn't left her bed all week and Bella liked that. Very much.

''Well I guess that you found a place to exercise Hermione.'' Ginny grinned at her friend. ''I mean your apartment must have room for all your exercises.''

''It does, in fact while I was still at home I pulled out some interesting information about this particular kind of exercise. There is exercise for almost every place in apartment; kitchen counter, couch, wall, bed, coffee table, and of course the floor.'' smiled Hermione. Bella looked at her, eyes wide, but other than that with a serious face. The boys, of course, hadn't notice anything.

''On the kitchen table?'' asked Ron. ''I'd like to see that one.''

''I think you'll have to practice a lot to get there Ginger.'' Bella replied darkly with murderous look in her eye.

''Do you practice every day?'' asked Ginny, false innocents coating her voice.

''Oh yeah, I must, I don't want to be unable to sleep at night. Sometimes I even have to do it when I have a gap between classes, just quick one.'' Hermione smiled back.

''Do you feel better after it? I mean you know I have those dreams about...well you know...and I have trouble sleeping at night.'' Harry said.

''Yeah, I feel like I'm in heaven after it.'' Hermione said.

''Well then can you show me those exercises?'' Harry asked kindly, completely oblivious.

''No I can't because on some exercises you have to have a partner to help you with and I can't always be there you know.'' Hermione said.

''Well Ron can help me with those if you're not around.'' Harry offered.

''Well if you prefer it that way, I'm okay with it.'' Hermione smiled, trying not to laugh.

''What?'' asked Harry, confused by her comment.

''Ginny knows those exercises.'' Hermione said suddenly. Payback is a bitch. ''I'm sure she'll be more than happy to give you a hand, or something else.'' Ginny was as red as her hair, and Bella was trying not to laugh but failing miserably. The boys were just completely confused (go figure).

''So are your parents coming here tomorrow Hermione?'' asked Harry trying to change the subject, whatever it was.

''Yes, they're coming. Yours' Ron?''

''Yep, they're coming.'' Ron smiled. ''Even Charlie and Bill are coming on Sunday to have a barbecue by Black lake. Your parents, you and Bella are invited.'' Ron smiled.

''We'll be there.'' Hermione smiled and Bella nodded.

''Hey, you can show me those exercises then Ginny?'' Harry asked with a friendly smile. Hermione and Bella burst out laughing and Ginny blushed furiously.

''Ignore us Harry. I'm sure Ginny will be more than pleased to help you out.'' Hermione said between laughs

'I'm gonna kill you!' Ginny mouthed to Hermione.

* * *

Unknown to our group of heroes in the common room, Hermione's parents were already at Hogwarts. Elizabeth and William Granger sat in front of Albus Dumbledore in his office. Minerva honestly thought of getting Madam Pomfrey just in case that Hermione's parents have a fit or pass out.

''Are you serious?'' asked William.

''Yes, Mr. Granger, I would never joke about this.'' Albus assured him.

''So, what are you telling me is...that my baby girl has found her soul mate and that she'll spend her life with her. And that she's gay too, and that in few months she'll...I'm very sorry but I find this very unlikely.'' Elizabeth said.

''Mrs. Granger, would you like to come with me? I want to show you something. We'll leave Albus and your husband to talk this through while we take a walk around the grounds.'' Minerva said.

''Sure, I'd love that. God knows I need some fresh air.''

* * *

Minerva and Elizabeth walked through Hogwarts in the direction of main garden.

''You were serious, weren't you?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Yes, I was. I know that it scares you and I know that this is very hard to accept, but your daughter is now permanently connected with someone; someone who makes her heart jump, someone who'll make her angry and happy, and most of all someone who will always be there for here. Soul mates are very rare and your daughter is very lucky to have found hers.''

''And that prophecy you told us about?''

''It's their destiny and I know it may seem strange, but as Albus said-it will save lives. A lot of them. Albus usually knows things, it's very strange and most times very annoying, but he's right. I don't have any doubt in that.''

''But with something this big coming in her life, how will I ever be able to leave her on her own. What kind of mother would that make me?'' Elizabeth asked looking to the sky.

''Well I can tell you that you will be here for a big part of it. Albus has organized groups of students that want to know more about muggles and he is in a need of a good anthropologist.''

''You mean...''

''We want to offer you the job. You'd be teaching from April to June. Two months, you think you can handle it?''

''I'm pretty sure I can.'' smiled Elizabeth. ''I really cannot understand it, but I'll try my best to be there for my daughter.''

''I'm sure that with the time you'll spend here, it will be much easier for her.''

The two women walked back to Albus' office.

''I'm glad you two are back.'' Albus smiled.

''Elizabeth...I honestly don't know how to handle this.'' William said looking completely lost.

''I know, but we'll have to get through it. It's her life and her destiny.'' Elizabeth said putting her hand on her husband's shoulder

''Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean I'm going to like it.''

* * *

''Are you ready to meet my parents?'' Hermione asked walking out of the bathroom.

''Well I don't know, but I'll meet them tomorrow regardless. Look, I don't know if they'll like it or not but you and I aren't some teenagers in love for the first time. We're more than that and maybe we should just tell that to your parents.'' said Bella getting in bed.

''I'm not sure they'll understand what we are, they are after all muggles, but we can give it a try.'' Hermione said.

''Tomorrow is your 16th birthday. Excited?'' Bella teased.

''Oh yes, I wonder what I'll get from my girlfriend.'' Hermione said looking thoughtful.

''I wonder too.'' said Bella with grin.

* * *

It was 9 am when Bella and Hermione made their way to Great Hall. They decided to have breakfast with their friends.

''Happy birthday Hermione.'' smiled Ron, getting up and hugging her.

''Happy birthday 'Mione.'' Harry smiled and kissed her on cheek, hugging her tightly.

''Happy birthday you dirty woman.'' whispered Ginny as she hugged Hermione. Hermione slapped her shoulder lightly and glared at her best friend.

''I've got your present here, but I wouldn't advise you to open it near boys.'' Ginny grinned.

''Okay...''Hermione said.

''C'mon, let's see your presents.'' Ron said excited.

* * *

''Ron! Ginny!'' yelled Molly and hurried to her children to hug them.

''Hey mom.'' they said in union.

''Harry." Mr. Wesley greeted and shook his hand.

''Hermione!'' a feminine voice called. Hermione turned around to see her parents standing few feet away.

''Mom! Dad!'' Hermione ran and hugged them. ''I'm so glad you made it.''

''We're happy to be here.'' smiled William.

''C'mon, let me introduce you to Wesley's.''

* * *

Hermione and her parents were walking towards Hogsmead. Bella was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few hours, which was great for Hermione because she needed to tell them about Bella.

''So Hermione, anything new in your life?'' asked Elizabeth.

''Uhmm...'' Hermione swallowed hard. ''Yeah, there is actually. I'm in relationship with my roommate. Her name is Bella, she's very nice and comes from nice family and has a big heart and...''

''Hermione! Please relax, you'll get heart attack. C'mon let's go to pub and you can tell us all about her.'' smiled William.

After 30 minutes Hermione explained everything to her parents and to her surprise they had taken it very well. Too well in her opinion, but she didn't want to push her luck.

''So when are we going to meet Bella?''

"At the barbecue tomorrow.'' Hermione smiled.

''I can't wait.''

* * *

Bella came home around 9 pm and found her girlfriend sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking tea.

''Hey baby.'' she smiled.

''Well hello to you too.'' said Hermione and kissed Bella who was now sitting next to her.

''Did your parents arrive safely?''

''Yes, they're here in Hogsmead. They can't wait to meet you tomorrow.''

''Yeah, well I can't wait to meet them too. I just hope your father won't kill me or something.''

''I'm sure you'll be fine sweetie. So what did you do today?'' asked Hermione.

''You know; mission, visited Andromeda, and came home.'' smiled Bella.

''Are you hurt?'' Hermione asked

''No, I'm fine, I do have something for you.'' said Bella and reached in her bag. ''Happy birthday love.''

''Sweet Merlin, Bella you shouldn't have.'' said Hermione as she opened the box.

* * *

Hermione was in the shower when Bella finally decided what to wear. She thought it through and decided to just be herself; so black dress, corset and leather boots. She looked in the mirror and she was pleased. She looked hot, very hot. She, however, forgot where she put her hairband so she went to Hermione's room, which was now really a storage room, to look for it. Instead she found something very interesting on Hermione's bed hidden under one of her shirts. She grinned when she read the title and went back to their room.

Hermione finished dressing and she was pleased with her dress choice, a simple white cotton dress. It was November, but she knew that Mr. Wesley would use magic to make it feel like summer time. She turned around to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway with a very sexy black dress on with her hair up in a ponytail, but still long black curls fell on her shoulder. She looked very much like she had when she first met her. Simply beautiful.

''Hey sexy.'' greeted Bella.

''Well you're not looking to bad yourself.'' winked Hermione and turned towards mirror one more time.

Bella dropped something on the bed and then went to Hermione and hugged from behind and looked in the mirror. They looked so different; one in white and one in black, one held innocence in her eyes and the other danger; one was made to protect and fight and the other to be kind and help others. So different and yet so undeniable perfect together.

''So let me ask you something, I found this book on your bed.'' Bella smirked.

''What book?'' asked Hermione suddenly becoming nervous.

''Ohh...I forgot the title...oh yeah'' she grinned. ''100 spells to make your sex life better.''

''Ginny bought it for my birthday.'' Hermione said.

''Well, I'm curious as to when you intend to show it to me?''

''I don't know.''

''That's the wrong answer, the proper one is-this evening.'' Bella grinned as her hands made their way to Hermione's thighs.

''We have to go, Bella don't start something we won't finish. You need to meet my parents and I'd like you to be...not obvious about our sex like. That means no sly comments with Ginny or being too intimate with me.''

''Don't worry honey, I'll behave.''

* * *

The girls were making their way to their group when Hermione noticed her parents. They saw her approaching and looked over at Bella.

''Mom, dad, this is Bella my roommate.'' They knew that nobody knew about their relationship.

''Good day sir, ma'am.'' Bella greeted.

''Hello Bella, I'm William and this is my wife Elizabeth.'' Bella nodded.

''Hey Grangers come here.'' yelled Charlie and they walked over to join them.

They were all sitting at the table, and Hermione felt proud and angry at the same time. Charlie and Percy were looking at the Bella like she was a piece of meat, a delicious piece of meat, but still a piece of meat. She wanted to kick their asses. Bella wanted to kick Ron's and Ginny's because they almost drooled over Hermione. They both decided not to cause a scene and distracted themselves with conversations. Elizabeth notice the exchanged looks between her daughter and Bella. Bella was discussing something with Arthur and Bill and was currently proving her point. William concentrated on the conversation.

''Sweety come and show me where bathroom is.'' Elizabeth said to Hermione.

''Sure, it's this way mom.''

As they made their way Elizabeth said.

''She is beautiful, really. I mean, honestly, she's sexy.''

''Mom, geezzz.'' blushed Hermione.

''Oh Hermione, you're not 10. I know that you and she are probably...'' Elizabeth started.

''Mom! I'm not discussing this with you.'' Hermione almost yelled, her cheeks burning red.

''Oh dear, you're so funny.'' laughed Elizabeth. ''It's perfectly alright sweety; I had sex when I was your age too.''

''Oh my Goooood...''Hermione shook her head.

* * *

Elizabeth, Bella and William had a pleasant talk about lot of things and Hermione was very glad they got along. In fact, when she was saying goodbye to them her dad said 'she got herself a catch'. Hermione smiled at the memory as she was making herself and Bella tea.

''Genere muto- spell that makes women's clitoris enlarge into penis she would possess if she was a male.'' Bella read out of the book.

Hermione almost chocked on her tea. ''Don't kill yourself please.'' Bella grinned.

''Stop reading that, we don't need it. I like our sex life as it is.'' Hermione said.

''Genere mutation-changes all female reproductive organs into male reproductive organs.'' Bella continued.

''Will you stop reading that?'' Hermione asked again.

''Why? Would you have a problem with using one of these spells?'' asked Bella knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't have any problem, quite opposite in fact. ''Or does the mention of it make you all hot and bothered?''

''Oh my...''' said Hermione as she felt Bella's lips ghost on her ear.

''You and I both know I wouldn't have any problem with those spells.'' smiled Hermione.

''Well then, please allow me.'' Bella grinned and pulled out her wand.

* * *

_Did you like it? R&R_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hello, I'm back. I'm sorry for my absence I was in London and Paris. It was wonderful ;D Anyway new chapter...for you my readers :** _

* * *

''Professor McGonagall?'' Hermione asked raising her hand.

''Yes Miss Granger?'' asked Minerva as she looked up from her teacher's desk.

''May I please be excused? I'm feeling a little nauseous.''

''Yes, Miss Granger you can be excused. Take your time.''

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I thought it's only Stomach bug, but this isn't stopping. I can't believe it; I spent the whole weekend in my bed eating only soup and toast.'_

"Aghhh." Hermione moaned as she hurried towards girl's bathroom. Just when she stepped in her stomach flipped and she ran to the nearest stall losing the contents of her stomach once again.

After their class, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the common room. They had two hours free and Hermione thanked God and Merlin for that.

''Hermione I think you should see Madam Pomfrey.'' Harry said.

''I'm fine.'' Hermione just said.

''That's why you keep vomiting and looking pale as a ghost?'' asked Harry.

''Look I must've ate something bad on Friday. That's it, I'll be over it in a day or two.'' Hermione dismissed them and ran towards her room/apartment.

''Hey babe.'' Bella greeted her as she walked in.

''Bella! You're back.'' exclaimed Hermione and rushed to her.

''I told you it wouldn't take long.'' Bella said hugging Hermione and kissing her.

''Are you feeling better than yesterday? I felt really bad for having to go...'' Bella started.

''I'm fine.'' Hermione interrupted Bella. ''I must have eaten something bad. It'll go away in a day or two, and I assure you I'm much better then I was Saturday.''

''Are you sure? I don't want anything happening to you.'' Bella said looking at Hermione suspiciously.

''I'm fine and I'll get better soon. Now are you alright?''

''I'm okay, just few bruises really.'' Bella said smiling.

''Good to know. Are you looking forward to Christmas? We're off in two days.''

''Yeah, I really am.'' Bella said. ''Who is coming to 12 Grimmauld Place anyway?''

''Albus, Minerva, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Weasley's, my parents, Fleur and her wife and...hmm...well your sister Andromeda.'' Hermione said not knowing what to expect at the news of Andromeda.

Bella sensed her hesitation and smiled. ''Hermione relax. I assumed that my little sister will be there, its okay.''

''Oh, good.'' Hermione smiled.

* * *

It was Wednesday and they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione's stomach hadn't stop being so damn sensitive. Harry's dreams saved Mr. Weasley's life, and if that wasn't enough Harry insisted on talking with her about his dreams and she had attend all the DA training sessions. Harry was making sure they knew how to fight, but honestly those spells were nothing compared to what Bella had shown her. Last week's events and the stomach bug that started on Friday and still hadn't stopped were making Hermione extremely tired. Everything was crashing down on her- helping Harry, making sure Ron doesn't do anything stupid, worrying over Bella, making sure that their relationship stays undiscovered, trainings in DA, exams...

''Sweety, are you alright?'' Bella asked as they were walking to their room.

''Fine, I'm just very tired.'' said Hermione smiling but Bella knew she was lying.

''Hermione...''

''Stop it! I'm fine, okay? I'm just tired. I'll go to sleep early and I won't get up till tomorrow afternoon and I'll be fine.''

''Hermione, sweetheart!'' Elizabeth exclaimed excitingly.

''Mom!'' Hermione said and hugged her mom and then her dad. ''Dad, how are you two?''

''We're good, but you don't look too good yourself.'' Elizabeth commented.

''Good day Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Well, if she would listen to me and go to the doctor...''Bella started.

''But I won't because it's pointless. I just need some time to rest.'' Hermione dismissed Bella.

''I think Bella here is right'' said William.

''Dad please...'' Hermione whined.

* * *

The dinner was in full swing, everyone was laughing and talking and just being happy, which was great considering the situation they were in. Hermione was also having fun, yes she did feel exhausted, but she seemed to be much better. That is, until she suddenly got up and the world started spinning around her. She grabbed her chair trying to keep her balanced.

''Hermione?'' Bella asked getting up.

''Sweety?'' Hermione could hear her parents saying.

''I'm fine really...'' Hermione said and backed away from the table wanting to assure them she's alright, but she was far from fine and she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

''Hermione!'' screamed Bella.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, on Christmas Eve. She blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes to the light that was coming through her window.

''You're awake.'' she heard Bella's voice next to her.

''Hey baby.'' Hermione said.

''Are you okay?''

''Better, but not great honestly.''

''I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey.'' Bella got up from chair kissed Hermione's forehead and went out of the room.

She got back with Madam Pomfrey, Albus and Elizabeth.

''Oh honey, thank God you're alright.'' Elizabeth hurried to her daughter and hugged her.

''It's good to see you're among living again Miss Granger.'' said Dumbledore with smile.

''Thank you sir.'' said Hermione as she grabbed Bella's hand.

''I must say that for a woman in your condition, you've been acting very stupid.'' commented Madam Pomfrey.

''My condition?'' Hermione asked confused.

''What condition? Is it serious?'' asked Bella looking mortified.

''Oh don't worry my dear'' said Madam Pomfrey. '' It's nothing millions of women before you haven't survived, you're just pregnant Hermione.''

''What?'' screamed Bella and Hermione in unison.

* * *

_So do you like? :DD I love you all, thank you for reading this story :**_


	15. Chapter 14

_New chapter :D I'm so glad you're reading this :DD Thank you for your reviews, you're wonderful_

* * *

''That's impossible.'' Hermione said. ''I just have the flu or a stomach bug.''

''Miss Granger,'' said Madame Pomfrey, ''I've been doing this job for many years, trust me you're pregnant. Now, like I said- you are in much worse shape than a woman in your condition should be. Bella, Ginny, Harry and Ron all confirmed that you haven't eaten properly in the last week and it's taking a toll- not only on you but on your unborn child as well.''

''I didn't know...I thought...I...'' stammered Hermione. Bella took Hermione's hand in hers but stayed quiet as she was in too much of a shock to speak.

''Madame Pomfrey, I will ask you for few moments alone with Mrs. Granger and our students.'' Albus said and Pomfrey left the room.

''Sir, it was my fault.'' said Bella. '' I...''

''Bellatrix, everything is alright. If we're being perfectly honest, we knew this will happen.'' Albus stated.

''What?'' Bella said. Hermione looked up in shock.

''It's true." Elizabeth confirmed.

''Mom?''

''When we visited you at Hogwarts in November, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall had a long conversation with your father and me. They said this would happen- you can imagine the shock on your fathers face when your Headmaster said you'll get pregnant.''

''How could you have possibly known this would happen?'' Bella asked.

''Bellatrix, we all have our destinies and we cannot avoid it at any cost.'' Dumbledore said.

''Why haven't you told us? We would...we could've stop this.'' said Bella as the idea struck her. ''You could have stopped it and you didn't. Why on Earth didn't you?''

''Because it was meant to be.'' Dumbledore told her.

''Meant to be? Do you really think we're ready for a child?'' Hermione asked.

''Sweety, take it easy. Don't upset the baby.'' Elizabeth said.

''Mom! How can you be calm? Your 16 year old daughter is pregnant!''

''You forget I was only 19 myself when I gave birth to you. Sweety now seriously, you need to breath properly so you don't hurt this child.''

''I want to ask you one question sir,'' Bella said ''why are you so sure we'll keep it? You said it was meant to be, where is your guarantee that we'll keep it?''

''Bella!" said Hermione.

''Bellatrix, I know you. Neither you nor Hermione would be able to kill this child.'' Dumbledore said and both Hermione and Bellatrix knew he was right.

''I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey and you two will have to step out. She needs to check on Hermione's state.'' said Elizabeth and ushered them out.

* * *

Bellatrix took her coat and went outside. After 20 minutes of only the freezing cold as a companion, she heard approaching footsteps.

''Sis, you okay?'' asked Andromeda.

''Not really. Why? What have you heard?'' Bella asked.

''Nothing, Dumbledore said you are in need of a shoulder to cry on or a person to talk to.''

''Hermione is pregnant.'' Bella said.

''What?'' exclaimed Andromeda. ''Wow, I never thought she would give in Ron's courting.''

''What?'' yelled Bella.

''What? You said she's pregnant and I know Ron has the hots for her so, wait...he isn't the father? Who the hell is? Harry?'' asked confused Andromeda.

''I'll kill that little ginger if he comes near Hermione...''

''Sweety you really have it bad, but she's pregnant with someone else's child. Do you really want to get in the middle of that?'' Andromeda cut in.

''Andromeda, the father isn't Harry and most definitely isn't Ron. There is no father, the child is mine.'' Bella said.

''Sweety it's very good to step in like that, but...''

"'Dromeda! It's really my child, like biologically mine.'' said Bella.

''That's impossible, I mean...'' and then light bulb went on. ''You used sex spells?''

''Ugh! I...Ginny bought this book for Hermione's birthday and it contains various sex spells. There are two very similar ones- one that just give you an extra appendage and other that actually changes your organs completely. And on one occasion I cast the wrong spell and instead of getting the appendage I...''said Bella giving her sister knowing look.

''And you got her pregnant?'' Andromeda asked and started laughing.

''I see nothing funny in this.'' Bella scoffed.

''Oh, I'm sorry Bella.'' Andromeda chocked out through her laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm stopping. I'm just laughing at the situation, not you.''

''I don't want to bring my kid into this world.'' Bella said.

''What?'' asked Andromeda, now deadly serious.

''I love Hermione and I'd love nothing more than to see that little prefect creature,'' Bella started, ''but to bring it to this world? Now? When a war is coming, in which both me and Hermione will have big roles? I can't leave my child without parents. There is a big chance of me and Hermione getting killed.''

''Bella there is no guarantee for anything in our lives. You may die in the war, but you might die the day after it in some stupid accident. We don't know that.'' said Andromeda. ''Look, I'm just saying that you should think about this and don't say anything to Hermione before you make up your mind. She really doesn't need stress, what she needs is her girlfriend with her now. Pomfrey is done with her checkup.'' With that Andromeda walked away and left Bella on snow by herself.

* * *

''Maybe it's too much for them.'' Minerva said to Dumbledore in the study.

''Minerva, this child is blessed with two magnificent parents. Once they see that they will be good parents, they'll see this as the door to their future, not as a problem. Give it time.''

* * *

''How is she?'' asked Ron.

''I was outside for an hour, how am I supposed to know Ginger?'' snapped an annoyed Bella.

''Why were you there in the first place? She was our friend first!_'' 'Because she's my soul mate and she's pregnant with my child.'_

''Because I took her upstairs, remember? I knew you weren't too bright, but still...'' Bella said.

''You...'' Ron started to get up and was reaching for his wand when he felt something under his chin. Bella had her wand pressed to his neck.

''Don't even try it. I don't have time for your amateur wand weaving. So sit down and be a good boy.'' Bella had her role in this story. Her reputation said she never backed down, unless she was with Hermione. She was arrogant and full of herself for a reason- she needed to keep them safe. She needed to make sure they don't like her. What would be the use if she failed to protect the-Boy-who-lived only because she was too close to someone else and saved that person instead? Well she blew that with Hermione, didn't she?

Ron backed down and Harry started up in a calmer tone.

''She's our friend and we're worried. We just want to know if she's okay and what's wrong with her?''

''She'll be fine. She hasn't eaten properly because of stomach ache, she was weak and the result was all of this. She'll be fine, she just needs to rest.'' Bella said.

''Okay, thank you.'' said Harry.

* * *

Everyone came to see Hermione that day except the only person she needed to see. At 11 p.m. Hermione gave up on hoping Bella would come and turned off her bedside light. She lay there pondering about the situation with only the moonlight lighting her room when she heard the door open. Bella came in wearing her pajamas and approached Hermione.

''Hello sweetheart.'' Bella said but Hermione only turned her head away from her.

''Sweety, please look at Me.'' begged Bella but Hermione didn't move a muscle.

''I'm so sorry'' started Bella. '' I left you here alone and I'm sorry. I just needed to think.''

''Think? About how you don't want this child?'' asked Hermione turning her head to Bella, her eyes filled with tears.

''No!'' Bella said immediately.

''Then about what?'' demanded Hermione.

''I was thinking about bringing our child into this world. In a world with an approaching war and how our child could end up without it's parents and I was thinking if we should even have it. Then I stopped and realized that in that moment I would kill our child. And I wanted to smack myself with a brick for even having that idea. I want to hold our child, and I want to see those perfect eyes looking at me. I want to see that culmination of our love. I beg of you to forgive me for my moment of weakness.''

''Bella, please don't do anything like that again.'' Hermione sobbed. ''I can't go through this alone.''

''Shh baby, we'll go through this together. Always together. I won't leave you, trust me. I love you.'' Bella hugged Hermione.

''Dumbledore said we need to keep it a secret and once we're back in school he'll tell us how we'll keep it hidden.'' Hermione said after few minutes of lying on Bella's shoulder.

''I thought so. I'm still surprised that they knew this would happen.''

''I was surprised when my father came in and told me that everything will be alright. I thought he would be mad.''

''Well, I guess we had a lot of surprises for a day. Don't you think?'' Bella said as she kissed Hermione's head.

''Yeah, we did. But there is one thing I'm not looking forward- lying to Harry and Ron.''

''Well, if it's any consolation I'm not looking forward to see your father tomorrow.'' Bella said with small smile.

''Yeah, I wouldn't want to be you in that moment.'' Hermione giggled.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D Please read and review


	16. Chapter 15

_New chapter :D Thank you all for your reviews, you're wonderful. Note- I'm not sure when Winter Wonderland in Hyde park started, but for the sake of the story let's say that it existed_

* * *

__

''Hermione, you're okay.'' Ron said hugging Hermione. Bella growled in background.

''Yes, I'm fine Ron. I'm much better, Madame Pomfrey made me a potion and gave me a thorough lecture about the importance of health.'' Hermione smiled.

''Well that's a good thing. You had us all worried last week and especially last night.'' Harry said giving her a hug too.

''Yes, I know I did. I'm sorry, I honestly thought it was just a stomach bug.'' Hermione offered.

''But it's not?'' asked Ron.

''No, I...'' Hermione started.

''Miss Granger, Miss Noire can you please accompany me to study?'' Dumbledore said more then asked.

''Yes, of course sir.'' Bella said and with Hermione went after Dumbledore.

Grangers and Minerva were already in the study. Once they were all seated around the table Dumbledore started.

''We all know why we are here. Miss Granger is pregnant and we need to reach an agreement on some things. Miss Granger, Bellatrix there are few rules you will need to follow. First of all you are not allowed to tell anybody about Hermione's state, Hermione you are required to take a potion every day that will conceal your pregnancy. Your state will be monitored by Madame Pomfrey and you must listen to her. Is that clear?''

''Yes, sir.'' they both nodded.

''Good, further more Mrs. Granger will begin teaching at Hogwarts this year. She'll teach a group of students who had asked for additional knowledge in muggle studies. She'll be a guest at our school from April to June. Bellatrix you will continue your training with me and to work for The Order, I'm afraid your part in this task" Dumbledore purposely avoided the word war, '' is crucial and we cannot let you miss out on a second of it. I give my word to you, Miss Granger, that I'll try to make sure nothing happens to her while she's on the job.''

''Thank you sir.'' Hermione smiled,

''Well, that's all we wanted to tell to you. Now, do you have any questions?'' asked Minerva.

''I'd like to know if I can speak with professor Dumbledore for a while?'' asked Bellatrix.

''Not a problem Bellatrix, I was just about to take a walk. Would you be so kind as to join me?'' Albus enquired.

''I'd love that.'' Bellatrix got up, kissed Hermione's head and said. ''See you soon sweetheart.''

When Albus and Bellatrix were out of the room Hermione turned to her mother.

''Mom, why haven't you told me you're coming to teach at my school?''

''I wanted it to be a surprise and I wasn't really allowed to tell you anything up to this point.'' Hermione nodded.

''Mom, dad, are you...'' she sighed and managed to breathe out, ''are you disappointed in me?''

''What?'' both of her parents exclaimed.

''I...I'm sorry...I know you didn't want your teenage daughter to get pregnant but I really, really love Bella and I want this baby...and all this...but I don't want you to be mad at me...'' Hermione began to sob and her parents rushed to her.

''Sweety, listen to me.'' said William. ''We're not disappointed in you, far from it. You were always so mature for your age, you were always a straight A student and most importantly you were always a good person. Your mother and I are proud of you.'' he kissed her forehead.

''And we know that you're young and scared about this, but don't be because you won't be alone. You have a beautiful girlfriend who loves you, you have excellent professors who'll stand by your side and you'll have us. Two parents who will love your child as much as they love you.'' Elizabeth said.

Minerva looked at them and a tear escaped her eye. In that moment she understood what Albus had told her. This child will be a very happy one, because it'll have a family who'll adore her/him.

* * *

''Bella, I hope you don't mind going to Diagon Alley with me.'' Dumbledore said as they left the house.

''No, sir. It's quite alright.'' Bella said. ''Sir, I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts and I was wondering...''

''What will happen when you finish the school year?'' Dumbledore cut in.

''Yes, I can't leave them.''

''You won't need to. You'll be at Hogwarts as a DADA professor in training. You will help the professor, it'll be a part of your cover and you'll be with Hermione.''

''Thank you, sir.'' Bella smiled.

''No need to thank me, your child needs you both.''

''Sir, I also wanted to ask you if there is any chance of Hermione and me getting married? Of course nothing public, just us.''

''I thought you'd ask that.'' Albus chuckled. ''Well Bellatrix that is a reason we're here.'' he said and nodded towards the sign above the store.

''But it's Christmas, the jewelry store is closed.'' Bella said confused.

''Well, this particular store is not closed for us today. My friend is an owner and I might have said I'll be coming around. Between you and me, I kind of forgot to pick up a necklace for Minerva yesterday, due to unexpected events.''

''I'm sorry.'' Bella said with small smile.

''Oh that's alright, c'mon Bella I have a necklace to pick up and you have a ring to buy.''

An hour later they exited the store and made their way back knowing they had a Christmas lunch Molly was preparing waiting for them.

''Bella, can I ask you something?''

''Yes, of course.''

''Can I preform the magical bidding between you and Hermione?''

''I'd be honored sir.''

* * *

''Hey honey.'' said Bella as she walked into their bedroom.

''Hey, where have you been? The lunch is in 15 minutes.'' Hermione asked.

''Sorry, Albus and I had to discuss something.''

''Is everything alright?'' Hermione questioned.

''Yeah, it's perfect.'' Bella smiled, walked up to Hermione and kissed her.

''What are you not telling me?'' asked Hermione suspiciously.

* * *

After lunch Bella talked with all the grownups in the house and they decided that her idea of how to spend the afternoon wasn't bad at all.

Around 4 p.m. Molly came into the living room.

''Kids, pack your things. We have a little surprise for you.''

''What kind of surprise?'' Ron asked.

''It's a surprise you'll love, trust me. Now get ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes.''

''Bella can I speak with you?'' asked William.

''Of course sir.'' Bella answered and after a few moments found herself in the study.

''I want to know few things Bellatrix. First of all what are your plans for future?''

''To continue my work as an Auror, sir. And to be a wife to your daughter and mother to your grandchild.''

''Where will you live?''

''For the time being, we'll be situated in Hogwarts. After that, we'll buy a house or an apartment, we'll have to talk that through.''

''Do you love her?''

''Yes, I never loved anyone as much as I love her.''

''Will you hurt her?''

''Not intentionally.''

''Very well, I have one question left. How on Earth did you conceive this child?'' Bella's eyes widen and she blushed.

* * *

''Well kids, welcome to Winter Wonderland. Have fun.'' Molly said and gave them some muggle money.

Kids as well as grownups scattered around the Hyde Park. After some time, Bella and Hermione moved away from the group and found themselves alone in the meadow covered in snow, a few white trees surrounding them. Bella knew it was her best shot so she pulled Hermione into a kiss.

''Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?'' asked Hermione as she backed away for air.

''Because you make me complete and happy Hermione, and it was it was a prelude to this.'' Bella said, kneeling down on one knee in front of Hermione.

''Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?'' Bella asked.

''Yes Bella! Yes, I'll marry you.'' Hermione said and jumped on Bella, both of them falling into the snow.

* * *

___So how do you like it? Please read and review :)_


	17. Chapter 16

_Here is the new chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, you're awesome :D_

* * *

April

Hermione was in her 5th month of pregnancy. She was really trying to act like she did before the pregnancy, but hormones almost always won out. She was angry at Ron a lot. It bothered her that she needed 5 years to get used to his behavior and she lost her tolerance in 5 months. Ginny asked her often is everything alright and she would always say it was stress, or Harry's dreams, or DA, that sort of thing.

Bella had been gone for two days and Hermione was lonely in their apartment by herself. She drank her potions and went downstairs to breakfast. The Great Hall wasn't full, which was usual for 7 am. She did however find Harry eating his breakfast rather slowly.

''Bad dreams?'' she asked.

''Yeah, they're getting worse. It's like he's in my head. And Umbridge is...agghhh."

''I know. Relax Harry, everything will be alright. We'll all get through this. I promise.'' Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder.

''Thanks I needed that.'' Harry smiled back.

''Now, I need to eat and leave before Ron comes in. I'll only get sick watching him stuff everything in his mouth.'' Harry laughed at that.

''Hermione, can I ask you something?'' He asked.

''You know you can Harry.'' smiled Hermione taking a bite of her toast.

''Are you in love with Ron?'' Hermione choked on her piece of toast. After she took a gulp of milk she answered.

''No Harry! Where in Merlin's beard did you get that idea from?''

''Well, you know they say there is a fine line between hate and love. And since you hate everything Ron does lately...''

''Oh, no Harry. I don't hate Ron; I just hate his behavior sometimes, well most of the time. Because of all this stress involving your dreams, Ministry, Umbridge, DA, the Order...I just don't have enough strength to tolerate him.''

''Oh, well that's a reasonable explanation.'' Harry said returning to his breakfast.

''Hey Hermione, Harry look at this.'' Neville said running up to them with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

**'Mass breakout from Azkaban!' **the title read. Reading further Hermione saw a list of escapes. One name caught her attention- Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

''You okay Bella?'' Moody asked.

''No. She's out. I'm out. That means he's gaining strength and he has enough followers to start bigger attacks.'' Bella said.

''It's quite alright to be afraid.'' Andromeda told her.

The three were in Andromeda's living room. Tonks was upstairs changing her ruined clothes while Moody and Bella didn't even bother to move away the torn clothes or mend their wounds. They would normally do it, but the news so alarming that they just stared in nothing particular. Tonks didn't see the paper when they walked in.

''This was what I was afraid of. He's getting stronger, what the hell will I do now? Where can I hide Hermione and the baby that is safe?'' Bella asked.

''What baby?'' Moody's head snapped around to stare at Bella.

''I don't think Hermione will want to leave. Don't even suggest that to her. She'll eat your for breakfast! You can't mess with pregnant woman.'' Andromeda said.

''What if she, I...aghhh... What if Bellatrix Lestrange goes after them? After all we're the same person biologically. We share the same DNA, do you think she'll be able to sense the baby?''

''Enough!'' Moody yelled standing up and towering over Bella. ''What baby? Hermione's pregnant? Whose child is it?''

''Shit, I forgot you're here.'' Bella said

''Answer me Bellatrix! Whose child is Hermione having?'' Moody asked angry growing.

''Hermione's pregnant?'' A shocked Tonks asked as she entered the room.

''Mine. The child is mine.'' Bellatrix said.

''Bella it can't be yours, you don't have a di...''Tonks said.

''Nymphadora!'' Andromeda warned. ''It's possible. Now drop it.''

''It's yours? Are you insane? What part of- you need to stay neutral and not get too involved with them didn't you understand? If you're in love with her this will all fail.''

''It won't fail. I'll protect them.'' Bella tried to reassure him.

''If Hermione and Harry are dying and you can save only one, you'll have to choose between them. So who would you choose- the mother of your child or the Boy who lived?'' Moody asked her. Bella just remained silent.

''That's what I thought.'' Moody said. "I need a drink." He grumbled going to kitchen.

''What will I do? He's right, I lost my neutrality and now I can't protect them equally.'' Bella sighed and slumped down on the couch.

''You'll be able to protect them. Albus would not have encouraged you two to be together if he thought that it would be the downfall for The Order.'' Andromeda said.

''Oh Bella, everything will be okay.'' Tonks said but Bella was already dejected. Andromeda and Tonks sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

20 minutes later Bella calmed down but the room was still silent until Moody came back, drink in hand.

''Is it a boy or a girl?'' He asked.

''We don't know. We're going to find out next week.''

''Have any ideas for a name?''

''We can't really decide. It'll be one that is common in muggle world and in the wizard world. We have few ideas, but we'll decide when we know its gender.''

''Bella when you heard Lestrange was out- what was your first thought?''

''That she will come after Hermione and the baby.''

''And what was your first instinct?''

''To protect them at any cost.''

''That's what I thought.'' Moody said taking a sip of his drink. ''I know they'll be fine. I'm sorry I yelled before. I thought that the operation went down the drain, but I can see that it's not.''

* * *

''Hermione, I'm back.'' Bella said.

''Finally. Are you okay?'' Hermione said walking out of their bedroom.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Little bit shaken up, but fine. I gather you heard the news?''

''Yes, she's out.''

''Yep, I'm out.'' Bella sighed.

''She's not you.''

''She is. We're the same body, the same mind and soul just only years apart.''

''Those years make you two different people. Like ice and fire.'' Hermione said stroking Bella's arm.

''I hope you're right.'' Bella smiled. "Let's look at something I picked up.'' She said pulling out a catalogue with furniture. ''I thought we could buy a muggle room set and just cast spells on it as we need them.''

''I like the way you think.'' Hermione smiled.

* * *

''Do you think Bellatrix Lestrange can feel Bella?'' Minerva asked.

''I'm pretty sure that if anyone can she can.'' answered Albus.

''Albus what are we going to do? Why did you let this happen if you knew it could come to this?''

''Because of the prophecy.''

''But the prophecy involves only Harry and Voldemort.''

''There is another prophecy that is very important to us in the upcoming battle.''

''What is it?'' Minerva asked.

''It's here. Minerva, nobody is to know about this prophecy.'' Albus said pulling a glass orb from thin air.

Minerva took the ball from Albus' hands and heard the voice.

_A child made by love and destiny,_

_A child made from Hades as_

_well as from Elysian fields_

_Will bring the past and present_

_together._

_3 lights will live because of it,_

_3 lights that will bring the_

_difference._

* * *

__

Bella walked around the Malfoy manor, looking in the sky. Something was different and she was determent to find out what.

* * *

_Well, please read and review :D_


	18. Chapter 17

_Here we go with new chapter :) Note that I haven't involved all the dialog between Lucius and Harry...this is story about Hermione and Bellatrix-it shows their emotions, thoughts and so on._

* * *

End of May

''Her room will not be pink.'' Bella stated.

''Why not?'' asked Elizabeth, who arrived at Hogwarts three weeks ago.

''Because that'll make her...'' Bella searched for the right word. ''Just no pink. It'll make her too girly.'' she finished. Hermione just laughed at her fiancée.

''How about light purple? It's not too girly and it's not dark.'' Hermione suggested.

''I agree.'' Bella said. ''It won't be pink.''

''Very well, however you want it is okay with me. I need to go to the class and try to avoid Umbridge.'' Elizabeth said and walked out their apartment.

''Bye mom.'' Hermione said and turned back to Bella, ''Now, where were we?''

''We were painting the walls.'' Bella smiled and with a wave of her hand the walls became light purple.

''I like it.'' said Hermione.

''I aim to please.'' Bella grinned.

''Good, you know there are other ways to hit the target.''

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange paced back and forth in her bedroom. Something was different and even though she wanted nothing more than to find out what, her Lords wishes were different. She wasn't allowed to leave the house, which sucked because the only thing she could do was think about what changed. She always had good instincts and they told her she'll find out soon.

* * *

Dumbledore was on the run from the Minister of Magic, Umbridge and Kingsley. Of course Kingsley already knew that would happen, but he hadn't thought Albus would leave 'in style.' The Golden Trio was under bigger amounts of stress now; taking care of Hagrid's half- brother, Umbridge constantly breathing down their necks, OWL's, and Hermione's hormones.

Bella continued to go on missions, feeling guilty about leaving Hermione, but knowing she had to. She thought that Hermione would be safe at Hogwarts, she was wrong.

Umbridge had sent her little army of snakes to bring Harry, Hermione, and Ron to her office. She began demanding information about Dumbledore's location and threating them with the cruciatus curse. Hermione had had enough. She said Harry and she will take her to Dumbledore's secret weapon. Well she did not know that 'the weapon' was actually Hagrid's half-brother hidden in the forbidden forest. Umbridge got the ending she deserved, kidnapped by centaurs.

Harry had a planned on going to the Ministry by himself, but Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville insisted on going with him. Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to go anywhere, but she couldn't leave her friends in a time of need. They made their way to the Ministry on Thestrals.

''Harry, you looked at it now let's go.'' Hermione said watching the darkness surrounding.

''Yeah mate, let's get out of here.'' Agreed Ron.

And then a dark figure appeared in front of them. It was Lucius Malfoy who started to threaten them and demand the prophecy. Luna tugged on Hermione's shirt and Hermione looked at the row to her right, Death Eaters were coming their way. The sound of mad laugh made her look back towards Lucius.

''He knows how to play.'' Bellatrix Lestrange mocked, ''Itsy, bitsy baby Potter.'' She smirked and then looked at Hermione.

''Bellatrix Lestrange.'' Neville hissed. Bellatrix looked at him, and smirked.

''Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mom and dad?''

''Better, now that they'll be avenged.'' Her wand was up long before Neville's was even halfway up. Hermione shivered, this woman had the same movements and battle stand as her Bella. Which was not a shock, her logical brain was telling her, since they are the same person.

''You filthy half-blood!'' Bellatrix screamed.

''Now, Bella let's take it easy. All we want is that prophecy...'' Lucius said, but Hermione couldn't focus on him. She locked her eyes with Bellatrix's and she could tell that the older woman was looking for something in her. Then Harry yelled out.

''Now!'' They all shouted ''Stupefy!'' and ran away. Hermione, Luna and Ginny ran in one direction as thousands of falling glass balls separated them. She felt herself being grabbed and swirl her in the air. The next thing she knew she was knelling on the ground and a wand was pressed against her neck. She was looking at Harry who was in the middle of the room standing opposite Lucius. Harry turned over the glass ball to Lucius and then bright light appeared beside him. Sirius punched Lucius in face and then whole room was full of bright lights a massive fight erupted between the Order and Death Eaters.

Hermione was once again in air, but she was dropped on the ground. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing above her, his wand drawn.

''Time to die Mudblood.'' He smiled and Hermione grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes.

''Bombarda Maxima!'' Hermione heard and Lestrange was thrown across the room bleeding heavily and unconscious. She looked up and saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing in front of her.

''Get up Mudblood!'' Hermione obeyed. ''How is it possible?'' Bellatrix wondered out loud. ''You're carrying my child- explain how that is possible!''

Hermione saw black smoke begin to surround her. This time when they landed she wasn't dropped on the ground; she landed on her feet with strong familiar arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw the mask Bella always wore on her missions.

''Honey, stay here and don't move a muscle.'' Bella said. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her cousin and yelled ''Avada kedavra!''

''Protego!'' Yelled the voice of the mysterious Auror. The shield stopped the curse from hitting Sirius.

_'That's the mysterious Auror._' thought Harry.

Bellatrix and Auror apparated and started dueling while flying around the room. The fight went on for a few minutes before they crashed into a shelf full of prophecies.

''You're good.'' Bellatrix said.

''You're not bad yourself.'' said Bella.

''Crucio!''

''Protego!'' The fight continued on the ground and after few minutes of fighting Bellatrix smiled.

''The only person in the world who has that fighting style, battle stance, and is this skilled is me. Which would mean that you are me and that Mudblood is carrying your kid. Nice job, she's hot. Now the only thing remaining is to find out how the hell there are two of me.''

Bella stayed quiet and Bellatrix spoke again.

''I'd love to stay and chat, but my Lord wishes for us to leave. See you soon, Double Me.'' she laughed and disapparated.

Bella returned to atrium to see Dumbledore, Harry, the Minister of Magic and his associates standing in the room finally admitting that He's back.

* * *

_Well with this the plot really starts to thicken, just so you know :) Please review_


	19. Chapter 18

_I apologise for my delay of this chapter. I'm afraid I've been to caught up in work lately. But here it is-new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Also I want to thank you for all of your reviews, you're the best :**_

* * *

__

Bella returned to the atrium only to see Dumbledore, Harry, the Minister of Magic and his associates standing in the room finally admitting that He was back.

Everyone looked in her direction. She was still wearing her mask which caused some of Fudge's idiots to draw their wands.

''Stop!'' Albus shouted. ''One of ours.'', and gave them a look which caused them all to lower their wands. Bella immediately apparated and went in the direction of the hall where she had left Hermione.

When Bella got closer to the hall she could hear her name being screamed.

''Bella!'' Hermione yelled again, the pain in her stomach being unbearable. Bella appeared in front of Hermione and ran to her side right away.

''Hermione, what happened?''

''My stomach hurts, the baby...'' she groaned in pain, ''I think that the baby is coming!''

''It's too early...way too early...'' Bella said helping Hermione up. Hermione tried to stand up, but she failed so Bella picked her up in her arms and apparated.

* * *

Bella apparated to the front of the hospital wing in Hogwarts and ran into the examination room.

''Madame Pomfrey!'' she yelled.

''What's wrong?'' The witch appeared to their right and seeing the state they were in exclaimed, ''Oh Merlin, what happened to you two?''

''She's in pain, we've been in a battle at the Ministry and when I came...'' Bella put Hermione down on one of the hospital bed, ''She was sobbing and told me that her stomach hurts her. She lost conscience on the way.'' Bella finished as she watched Madame Pomfrey examined Hermione. ''It's too early, the baby...'' Bella felt tears sting her eyes, ''Will they be alright?''

''I honestly don't know.'' said Madame Pomfrey. ''This is not my area of expertise; we must take her to St. Mungo's.'' Pomfrey said and grabbed something from her table. In a moment three people apparated next to the hospital bed.

''What is the emergency?'' asked one going closer to the Hermione.

''Stop!'' Bella yelled her wand raised.

''Bella, they are doctors from St. Mungo's. They're here to help us.'' Madame Pomfrey said grabbing Bella's hand. She nodded and lowered her hand.

''She's 16 and she's in 7th month of pregnancy. She was in very stressful situations regarding a magical duel after which she complained on stomach pain and she lost conscience. And gentleman, it's very important for her security not to tell anyone about this case.''

''Very well Madame'' said one, ''Are you coming with us?'' he asked looking at Bella.

''Yes, I am.'' Bella nodded and took his hand. They apparated to the hospital and Hermione was laid down on the bed and taken away from Bella. She tried to follow them, but they stopped her. She could only watch as Hermione disappeared into one of the rooms.

* * *

Half an hour later Bellatrix was going crazy. No one wanted to say anything about Hermione or their little girl.

''Bella!'' Minerva yelled, seeing her and running to her side. ''What happened?'' Bella noticed that Dumbledore, Tonks, Andromeda, and Moody were making their way towards them as well.

''I went to her after I finished fighting with Bellatrix and she was on the floor screaming in pain,'' Bella told them. ''She said that her stomach hurt and when we reached Hogwarts' Hospital wing she'd already lost consciousness.''

''And what happened when you came here?'' Minerva asked everybody standing behind her, waiting for Bella's answer.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. Madame Pomfrey is in there with them, but they didn't let me...'' and then she broke down and started sobbing. ''What if something happens to them? I couldn't bear the thought of that...'' Minerva pulled the sobbing woman in front of her into a tight hug.

Andromeda came to Bellatrix put her hand on Bella's shoulder and Bella let go of Minerva and was pulled into her sisters arms.

Moody and Tonks stood there shocked. They have never seen Bella cry, and they never expected to. But there she was, crying her eyes out over Hermione and their child. After years of watching people betraying each other, lying, watching people getting killed in most painful ways, Moody saw love again. Pure love full of compassion, passion, truth, and sacrifice. At first he thought that Dumbledore was mad letting this happen. Jeopardizing the whole Order, but now he knew Dumbledore was right- as usual. Because, this was the key to their victory, this is what they were fighting for. Love.

* * *

''Where is Hermione?'' asked Harry as he, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were getting ready to leave the Ministry.

''I haven't seen her since...''Ron started, ''After the Order came in and fight begin.'' he finished.

''Well that was several hours ago!'' Ginny said. ''Where the hell is she? How could we lose her?''

''We didn't lose her.'' Ron said. ''Fudge wanted us interrogated, what we could say? No?''

''We could have find Hermione!'' Harry yelled. ''I can't believe we let Fudge and his idiots separate us."

''Let's just start looking.'' Neville said.

''Right, Ron and I will go to the...''Harry started.

''There is no need for that.'' A voice drawled out. They all turned around to see Snape standing behind them.

''What do you mean by that?'' Harry asked angrily.

''Yeah!'' said Ginny. ''We need to find her.''

''Hermione was injured and she's being taken to the hospital for care.'' Snape said

''What?" yelled Ginny.

''Take us to see her! Right now!'' Ron yelled stepping up to Snape.

''I can't do that. Dumbledore said you must return to Hogwarts and you will.'' Snape raised his hand to stop any kind of protest ''The moment we have news about the health of Miss Granger you will be the first to know.''

* * *

''My dear followers,'' Voldemort started. ''We lost a great man today in Rodolphus Lestrange, but fear not. His death will be avenged!'' he screamed and everyone roared their approval, except Bellatrix.

''Bellatrix, my dearest, are you alright?'' Voldemort asked with fake curiosity and care.

''I'm fine my Lord. I just need to rest.'' Bellatrix said.

''Why do you not weep the death of your dear husband?'' asked Narcissa looking at Bellatrix who sat on the couch.

''Oh please Narcissa'' she let out a laugh. ''I never had a husband, everything was only on paper.''

''Did you kill him?'' Narcissa asked.

''Would it matter?'' Bellatrix asked turning her head to her little sister.

''The act itself-no, but the reason behind it would.''

''What is the only thing I never let anyone touch?'' Bellatrix asked as she stood up and went to her sister. Narcissa sat in an armchair and looked at her sister who was currently leaning on both arms of a chair.

''Something that you believe is yours. No one is ever allowed to touch somebody or something you put claim on. Even the Dark Lord never did...'' Narcissa's voice died.

''Exactly my dear sister.'' Bellatrix smirked.

* * *

Hermione was inside for an hour and a half. Bellatrix paced around, Andromeda even took her wand afraid that she might kill somebody. The doctor finally came out.

''Headmaster Dumbledore.'' He called out.

''Doctor.'' Albus nodded. Everybody stood around the doctor and waited for the news.

''I need to speak with the girl's parents or the father of a child.''

''That would be me.'' Bella said stepping forward. ''I'm the other mother of the child.''

''Alright, well you can come with me and your Headmaster so I can explain everything to you.'' the doctor said and walked back towards the room Hermione was in.

''Alright, I won't lie to you.'' The doctor said when Albus and Bella walked to him. ''She was in bad shape when you brought her, she had internal bleeding and there was a big risk of her survival as well as the child's, but Miss...''

''Bl…Noire'' Bella quickly corrected herself.

''Miss Noire you have two very strong girls. Your daughter was born 2 months early and she is very small, but after few potions and a week under our care I'm sure she'll be alright. Your girlfriend is resting, we managed to control the bleeding however her heart stopped once during the surgery but thankfully we were able to revive her. She's still in some danger, but we're keeping an eye on her. Don't you worry.''

''Can I see them?'' asked Bella

''You can see your wife for few minutes, but no more. She's in a room with other patients who are, like her, in risky situation. But you can be with your daughter longer.'' he said.

''Thank you doctor.'' Bella said.

''The nurse will come and take you to see your daughter first and then your girlfriend.''

Dumbledore thanked the doctor and put a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder before turning to go inform the others of their conditions.

The nurse cast some sort of spell on her and she was allowed to enter the nursery. She stopped in front of the little bed and stared at her daughter. The other children were so much bigger than her, but she was the only one moving. She was trying to reach something. Bella put her finger in front of the baby and she could feel tears forming in her eyes as her daughter grabbed her finger with her tiny hand.

Hermione was on the bed, she looked like she was in deep sleep. Her skin was pale, the belly Bella was used to was now gone. She looked tired, even in her sleep.

''Hey beautiful.'' Bella said warmly taking Hermione's hand in her own. '' You must be strong and pull out of this. For me and our little girl, I just saw her. She is so beautiful, the most beautiful baby in the world. We needs you Hermione, the world needs you. What will we do without the brightest witch of our time? What will I do without you? Don't you know by now, that you are the soul of my soul? Without you, the world makes no sense- without your laughter the world is so quiet, without your smile the sun doesn't shine as bright, without you the world fells so empty.'' Tears fell down Bella's cheeks. ''Come back to me soon, my love.'' She kissed her lips and exited the room.

Bella wiped away her tears as she walked to the waiting room.

''Did you see them?'' asked Tonks, Bella nodded.

''How are they?'' Andromeda asked.

''Hermione is still asleep. She doesn't look good, she looks tired...but our daughter...'' Bella said ''She's perfect, perfect little angel. Merlin, she so small- the other kids look like giants compered to her.''

''It doesn't mean anything. She'll probably out grow them in few years. She'll be perfect little child with two best moms in the world.'' Tonks said and pulled exhausted Bella in for a hug.

* * *

_Please read and review :D_


	20. Chapter 19

_Here we go with new chapter :) Thank you for your reviews :D  
_

* * *

''Bella?'' Hermione called

''I'm here love.'' said Bella grabbing Hermione's hand

''Is she okay?'' Hermione asked worried

''She's fine. She's perfect.''

''You promise?'' asked Hermione

''I give you my word-she's fine.'' Bella smiled ''I should call a doctor.''

''Okay, I'll just sleep for a little bit.'' Hermione said and drifted off to sleep

* * *

''You were right, she is perfect.'' Hermione said taking their little girl in her arms

''Just like her mom.'' Bella smiled

''Well, I think she looks like you not me.''

''Oh no, no. Can't you see that spark in her eyes? Just like her mother, she'll be troublemaker.'' grinned Bella

''Me? A troublemaker? I am a good girl, just for you to know.'' Hermione smiled

''Yeah, that's why you broke every rule in Hogwarts.''

''Oh be quiet.'' laughed Hermione

* * *

''I demand to know where is Hermione!'' yelled Ron

''We all do'' Harry said and added ''We haven't seen or heard from her in 8 days and the last information's you told us was that she's in hospital. Is she okay?''

''She's fine Harry.'' Bella answered before Minerva as she walked in Minerva's office

''How would you know that?'' asked Ron

''I know a lit of things Ginger. Not all of us are incompetent as you are.'' she shrugged

''Have you seen her?'' asked Harry

''Yes, as a matter of fact I have. My mother is a doctor'' Bella lied '' and I took opportunity to see Hermione and wish her fast recovery.''

''In which hospital?'' Ron asked

''A muggle one Ginger. If you know how to use Underground, I'll gladly tell you the way.'' Ron just huffed angry

''I know how to use Underground.'' stated Harry

''Well then, I'm sure you know how to find her.'' Bella said and walked away

''Tell me which hospital!'' yelled Harry, but Bella was already out of the office

* * *

''Are you serious?'' Bella asked

''Why not?'' countered Hermione

''I'm not sure that living with your parents is what we need...'' Bella started

''And why is that?''

''Because we need to learn how to this right. And if we'll have your parents around, we'll never learn how to take care of things on our own.''

''And you know everything about kids?'' asked Hermione

''Well I do know few things about kids. You're forgetting that I have two younger sisters- who do you think took care of them?''

''Bella, don't get me wrong but you won't be around always. What if you go away on a mission and I don't know how to take care of our daughter?'' Hermione questioned

Hearing the panic in Hermione's voice Bella sat next to Hermione, took her hands in hers and said ''You will learn everything with time and I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll be the greatest mom on the planet.''

''Just for a little while. A few weeks, please.'' Hermione pleaded

''Very well. We'll move in with your parents until we finish decorating our room in Sirius' house.''

''Bella! What will I do with school, I've been away for 9 days and I haven't sent message to Harry or Ron! I can't believe I forgot about them!''

* * *

''Hermione!'' Harry exclaimed and ran towards her, pulling her in firm hug

''Hi Harry'' she hugged him back and then saw the rest of group coming towards them ''Hey, guys.'' she greeted them

''Hermione! You're okay, thank Merlin.'' said Ron pulling her in hug

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed little rest and recovery.''

''Well you're timing is perfect.'' said Ginny ''I never thought you would avoid classes'' Ginny teased

''What can I say? Even I need rest to heal properly.''

''What happened anyway?'' asked Harry ''They told us only that you're in hospital.''

''I was hit with some spell from behind. I'm not sure who casted it or what spell it was, I just know I awoke in hospital a week later.'' Hermione felt terrible for lying to her friends, but they would never understand.

After afternoon with her friends Hermione made her way to her 'room'. When she walked in she expected to hear Bella talking to their daughter or some kind of noise, but she was met with silence. She walked towards bedroom and found out why everything was so quiet. Bella fell asleep on a couch in nursery with their daughter sleeping soundly on her chests.

Hermione smiled from ear to ear and wondered will future be so bright as it was now.

* * *

Bella and Hermione walked down the street of muggle London. Nobody knew about their little family and that was the safest choice. It was middle of August and they lived at 12 Grimmauld Place. They stayed with Hermione's parents for 2 weeks and then moved to their summer destination. They had few problems on the way and the biggest was when Iris got a high fever one night and as every new parents they were scared to death. But it was just a little flu.

''What's her name?'' asked a blond bending to see the baby better

''Iris Victoire.'' Hermione responded

''She's beautiful, on her mothers.'' blond smiled and turned away

''Wait a minute!'' Hermione called ''How do you know?'' she asked

''I heard you're a smart girl Hermione and Bellatrix, younger or older, would never fell in love with you if you weren't. So use that big brain of yours.'' with that said the blond appareted

''Here, I got you vanilla.'' said Bella ''What? What happened?'' she asked seeing Hermione's face

''I believe I just met your sister Narcissa.''

* * *

''She indeed is perfect Bella.'' Narcissa said

''How did they named her?'' asked Bellatrix

''Iris Victoire.''

''And did you looked at her closely?'' Bellatrix asked

''Yes, I have. She has your eyes Bella, anyone who ever known our family will know that the child is Black.'' Narcissa responded knowing what Bella is asking

''Good. She's my daughter and she's Black.'' Bellatrix smiled

''Bella, what are you thinking?'' asked Narcissa

''Don't give me that look Narcissa, I will not harm my own child. I just want to protect her. I already went through few scenarios and have few plans, that child will not be harmed.''

''What about your younger self?''

''Well, if something happens to her I'll gladly took a child and raised her. We'll see how everything will go, Dark Lord has plans and now I need to take in consideration new factors.''

''You will not tell him about young Bella or her connection with Hermione?'' Narcissa asked

''Of course not you fool! He'll want to use her and when he would realise she won't back down he would kill her. And that would leave my child without a protection.''

''25 years.'' said Narcissa

''What?'' asked Bellatrix

''I haven't seen you care for something in over 25 years. And now, here you are- caring for your child. I never thought you're still able to do so.''

''I don't care for a child!'' Bella huffed '' I just want Black's line to carry on- when you and I both know that your son is a real Malfoy.'' Bella said with disgust.

Narcissa didn't even flinched at her sisters words- she knew Bella hated her husband and her son was a lot like her husband. But she also knew that Bella is lying, she cared for a child that is only biologically hers. For a child that will never know her as a mother, because she has parents, real ones. Situation was confusing, but Narcissa was glad to see her sister back again. Even after 25 years.

* * *

So how was it? Please R&R!


	21. Chapter 20

_Okay, here is new chapter :) I'm very glad that you are still reading the story and I want to thank you for all your reviews :* Big thanks to Asher Henry, my new beta :DD  
_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the grass holding Iris' hands while the baby sat on her knees. She hadn't noticed Andromeda and Bella who were watching from the porch.

''That's one big grin you got there.'' joked Andromeda.

''Yes, it is.'' smiled Bellatrix, ''When are Dumbledore and Minerva arriving?''

''They should be here any minute now. You're leaving for school in a week so it's crucial that you're given these instructions. I mean you will need to do something and Iris can't be by herself, she's only 3 months old.''

''I know that she can't be on her own, you forget that I basically raised you and Narcissa.'' commented Bella.

''That you did.'' Andromeda nodded. ''Did you see Narcissa after she approached Hermione 2 weeks ago?''

''No, and she hasn't tried to come close to them again. I'm not sure what she wants or how she knows. Older me knows about Iris, but she hadn't tried anything yet. I'm wondering if she's planning something.'' sighed Bellatrix.

''You should join your family, I'll go and make some tea for when Albus and Minerva arrive.'' said Andromeda.

''I wish that everyday could be this beautiful.'' said Hermione looking at now soundly sleeping Iris in her arms.

''It could be, after the war ends.'' said Bella hopefully.

''Yeah, it could be- if we survive the war that is.''

''Hermione, I was thinking and I think I should train you. Just so your dual skills become little better...''

''Yes'' Hermione interrupted her, ''I think it's for the best. I need to be able to protect Iris.'' Tears threated to fall down.

''Oh honey,'' Bella said hugging Hermione, ''there is no reason for tears. We'll be okay, we'll protect her- I promise. I give you my word that I'll do anything to protect her. We'll survive this Hermione.''

Sirius, Minerva, Albus, Andromeda, Hermione and Bellatrix sat around the table.

''We came up with the plan. While you're attending classes Pomfrey, Minerva or I will take care of Iris." Dumbledore started to explain. "Bellatrix, you'll be presented to the students as new professor in training. Of course you won't be sitting in on every class that Minerva will teach, so I'm sure you'll spend more than enough time with Iris.''

''What about her missions?'' Hermione asked.

''I'm afraid that Bellatrix will continue to go on missions just as she had before. I know it's very difficult, but please understand Miss Granger that she's one of the best Aurors we got.''

''I understand sir.'' said Hermione.

''Hermione, are you going to the Burrow this week?'' asked Minerva.

''I was thinking about it, but I don't want to leave Iris for the whole week.'' Hermione admitted.

''Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave her with Bellatrix either.'' Sirius grinned.

''Accio book.'' Bellatrix said and a large book hit Sirius in the head.

''Mature as always.'' Andromeda commented dryly while Hermione just rolled her eyes. ''It doesn't matter how old you two are, you will always be the most immature, silliest people I have ever met.''

''I don't see a problem in that.'' said Sirius rubbing the spot where book hit him.

''Hermione, you haven't seen Harry and Ron whole summer, I'm sure you want to see them. And besides, Bella can go to Hogwarts and get everything ready for new school year. How does that sound?'' Andromeda asked.

''Alright, Iris is safe with Bella and I do miss my friends.'' admitted Hermione.

''Hermione!'' exclaimed Ginny as she saw Hermione entering the house.

''Hello Ginny.'' She greeted, hugging her friend.

''Hermione,'' Harry said as he walked into the living room and hugged his friend, ''how are you?''

''I'm great actually.'' smiled Hermione.

''Hermione, dear it's so nice to have you back.'' greeted Molly. ''Merlin's beard, Hermione you're glowing! I don't know what happened to you this summer, but it sure made you happy.'' Hermione felt little bad for not telling them about her daughter and Bella, but as Dumbledore said- 'it'll be safer for them not to know.'

''Yes, well a lot of things have happened that made me this happy.'' Hermione confirmed.

''I'm glad.'' Molly smiled.

''C'mon Hermione, we're going to play Quidditch.'' Ginny dragged Hermione to the back yard.

''Funny little creature.'' smiled Bella at the baby lying in the crib kicking a toy with her little legs. Iris smiled and cooed up at her mom.

''Well, tonight I'm going to tell you a story about...'' Bella looked at fairytale marked in the book, ''Cinderella?'' a confused Bella said. ''I'm going to talk to your mom about this, this story is weird." Bella said putting the book away. ''The story tonight will be one of mine. How about I tell you the story of my grandfather and how he came to get his watch. You see my grandfather bought this watch in Romania, crazy land that Romania is...''

Dumbledore made his way out of Hogwarts grounds to the black cloaked figure that stood in the same spot Dumbledore saw from out his window. He stopped a few feet away and greeted the intruder.

''Good evening Bellatrix, how can I help you?'' asked Dumbledore.

''You know why I'm here Dumbledore.'' Bellatrix said removing her hood. ''There is a younger version of me walking around and I don't like It.'' she huffed.

''Well, why haven't you done something about it then? Or even better-why haven't you told Voldemort about the situation?'' he questioned.

''Because whether I like it or not I now have a child. And I don't want to see the only Black heir be killed for being a half-blood.'' She replied coldly.

''Well, if you don't want to kill me, Bella or Hermione, why are you here Bellatrix? I don't think your Master will be pleased if he finds out you've been sneaking out in the middle of the night.''

''Don't threaten me Dumbledore!'' Bellatrix yelled.

''I'm not. I'm just telling you the facts. You're risking almost everything you have in life for what? Inquiring about the Black family heir, don't take me for a fool Bellatrix. I'm done with games, tell me what is it that you want?'' asked Dumbledore looking in Bellatrix' eyes.

''I want to see my child. She's too little to remember me now, so they can tell her lies about me for the rest of her life if they want. I just want to be a small part of her life now.'' admitted Bellatrix closing her eyes in fear that Dumbledore would mock her.

''Why? Is Voldemorts' most faithful servant doubting his victory?'' asked Dumbledore.

''I never said that.'' responded Bellatrix.

''You said 'they can tell her lies for the rest of her life.' Which would mean they will be alive in the future and if Voldemort wins...''

''I am not doubting his victory. I'm doubting my survival through the war.'' Bellatrix interrupted trying to cover her slip up.

''I'm not going to mock you just because you want to see your biological daughter.'' simply said Dumbledore. ''However, this isn't something I can decide. Iris is in the castle with Bella right now. But Hermione isn't here at the moment, so you can't see Iris tonight. I will discuss the matter with Bella tonight.''

''Very well. I...thank you.'' Bellatrix said and turned to leave, but stopped. She sighed and turn her head towards Dumbledore again.

''Dumbledore, keep them safe.'' It was an order, but sounded more like a desperate plea.

Hermione was awoken by the voice calling her. She turned around and quickly sat up as she noticed that Bella isn't in bed. Then she remembered that Bella is at Hogwarts and she's still at Burrow. But the voice called out for her again, it was the voice she recognized in a moment. It was Bella calling her. Her first instinct was that something is wrong with Iris so she pulled her pants and jacket on over her pajamas' and went outside the room. She made her way to the back door of the house. Opening it, she could see a person standing a few feet from the wards.

''Hermione.'' Bella's voice was hoarse and heavier than normal.

''Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Iris alright?'' Hermione rushed to familiar black cloaked person only to be grabbed and apparated away in the next moment.

They disapparated in a clearing in the woods and Hermione pushed the person away, mentally cursing herself for not grabbing her wand.

''Who are you? What do you want?'' she demanded.

''Don't you recognize the _father_ of your child?'' laughed Bellatrix removing her hood. ''I'm disappointed.''

''Bellatrix.'' gasped Hermione.

''Yes, it's me. But don't worry, I won't hurt you.'' She said moving closer to Hermione, ''Unless you want me to hurt you.'' she grinned.

''I don't want you to hurt me. Just tell me what you want.''

''I want to see my daughter.'' Bellatrix stated moving away.

''What? She's not your daughter. Iris is mine and Bella's daughter. I will not allow you to hurt her!'' Hermione said raising her voice.

''Bella is me! Whether you like it or not, we are the same person, just from different times. You my dear, fell in love with me and Iris is mine. Do you have any idea what your dear girlfriend is going through every time she fights? Every time she has you moaning and groaning beneath her? She's going through worst kind of torture- she loves you too much to hurt you and it's killing her.''

''Wh...what…what are you talking about?'' stammered Hermione.

''She's born to be a killer and you can thank your professors and the Aurors who trained her for that. She's able to hold back in a fight and with you and I'm sure that there will be a time when being calm will come easy for her. But she's holding back now, which will cost her her life.''

''You're wrong. She'll survive. I'll make sure she survives. But she isn't you, you're cruel and sadistic.'' said Hermione.

''Perhaps she's not me, but Hermione if you want her to survive you must give her permission to fight full force. And you are the only one who can do that- you must tell her that she won't hurt you when she kills people. You have to make peace with the fact that we are at war and that your girlfriend is a killer.'' Bellatrix responded calmly.

''She's an Auror.''

''Aurors have the same job as Death Eaters- to make sure their side wins. You'll see soon what war looks like. Embrace her as she is, that's the key for her survival.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I'm helping you and in return you'll help me. I want to see Iris, I'll gladly remove my wand when I'm with her and I'll come just when you allow me.''

''Why do you care so much about her?'' asked a confused Hermione.

''She's the Black hair. I want to see her and know her.'' said Bellatrix.

''I'll talk to Bella and if...''

''This is the way to summon me.'' Bellatrix threw a piece of paper at Hermione and she caught it. ''Just write time and place on the paper.'' she finished, grabbed Hermione and apparated them in front of the house. She moved away from Hermione, nodded and apparated once more.

''Absolutely not!'' exclaimed Bella. ''I will not let her near Iris. She could hurt her or kidnap her.''

''Bella, you'll be there, we'll secure the grounds and she would have to give us her wand. We'll not let her hurt Iris, even though I doubt that she wants to.''

''I know it's risky, but maybe we can make an agreement with her.'' said Minerva.

''With Voldemorts most loyal?'' asked Bella.

''What are you really afraid Bella? Her hurting Iris, her taking Hermione away or are you afraid of letting yourself meet her?'' asked Dumbledore and seeing Bella flinch. ''I see.''

''I don't know how to explain it. I can understand her, I can feel what she feels.'' Bella admitted sitting down, ''And I can tell she doesn't want to hurt us.''

''You are very similar to her Bella, you are biological the same. What makes you different are your actions Bella.''

* * *

_Tell me what do you think- R&R! :D_


	22. Chapter 21

_I want to thank you for your reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter :) this is also a chapter in which there are fractions of conversation just to let you know what happened between big events_

* * *

''I don't like this.'' Bella commented.

''Noted, for 100th time.'' An annoyed Hermione said. Sighing she added, ''She has a right, you know.''

"What right? Iris is our daughter, not hers.''

''Biologically you two are the same. Same blood, same genetics and that makes Iris her daughter too. Besides, she knows that she can't do anything to her or us- we're protected.''

Bella sighed, she would say yes- she knew that. But if she was truthful, it wasn't the usual fear of Bellatrix Lestrange that gave her pause, she was afraid to meet what was possibly her future.

''Hermione, Junior.'' The couple turned around to find Bellatrix standing a few feet away from them.

''I have a name.'' Bella said angrily.

''Yes, but it's already taken.'' Bellatrix grinned. ''Now, does this mean that I can see Iris?''

''Yes, it does. You said that it's our choice when and where we'll be meeting, so we'll be meeting at Hagrid's hut. You'll leave your wand at your home or wherever it is you're staying, the grounds are under observation so be aware of that.'' Hermione finished, knowing full well that if Bellatrix wanted to really harm them she would find a way.

''Very well, I'll leave my wand and I won't try to do anything.'' Bellatrix stated seriously.

''Let's go then.'' Hermione said, turning around and walking towards Hagrid's.

''If you try anything, I'll hex you into oblivion.'' Bella growled.

''Oh, is that your favorite hobby too?'' Bellatrix chuckled and then seriously added, ''I know you don't believe me, but if it'll make you feel better there's always the Unbreakable vow.''

''Alright, Minerva is in the hut, we'll have it done in a minute.''

They walked towards the hut and Bella just opened the door enough so she could ask Minerva to come outside.

''What is this about?'' asked Minerva. She took hard look at the women in front of her, the resemblance was terrifying and a shudder went down her spine. 'If we brought a second Bellatrix in the world...Merlin help us.'

''We're going to make an Unbreakable vow, take out your wand.'' Bellatrix said.

''Alright, I presume this is about Iris.'' When the women nodded Minerva took her wand and pointed at their clasped hands.

''Bellatrix Lestrange, do you promise not to harm Iris Victoire Black?'' asked Minerva.

''Yes, I do.''

''Do you promise not to harm Hermione Jane Black and Bellatrix Black?''

''Yes, I promise I will not harm them when I'm visiting Iris.'' Bellatrix responded, letting both Bella and Minerva to know that she doesn't plan to hold back in battle.

''Do you promise to protect Iris if need be?'' This question was asked by Bella, and it left Minerva in shock.

''Yes, I do.''

The Unbreakable vow was cast and all three women went inside the hut. When Bellatrix entered the hut, she saw Hermione holding a little child in her hands. Minerva carefully watched Bellatrix and was shocked. She believed that raven haired Death Eater wasn't capable of any kind of feelings, but she was proven wrong.

''This is Iris Victoire.'' Hermione said seeing Bellatrix just standing there in some kind of stupor.

''She's...she's beautiful.'' Bellatrix whispered. Iris had black hair and very dark brown eyes just like Bellatrix, but the child was clearly Hermione's, she had that something that Bellatrix just couldn't put her finger on.

''How old is she?'' asked Bellatrix.

''She's 4 months now. She was born on the 25th of May.'' Bella answered.

Iris looked at Bellatrix and even though Bella and Hermione both expected that she would cry, as she usually did with strangers, Iris just smiled and reached to Bellatrix.

''She has never reacted like that towards strangers.'' Hermione noted.

''She's not a stranger.'' said Bella in a gloomy voice.

''You, my little one,'' said Bellatrix, stepping towards Hermione and Iris, ''are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.'' she gently ghosted her finger across Iris's cheek which caused the little girl to giggle.

* * *

It was November and the school year was in full swing. Hermione confessed to Minerva that she has been terribly tired, but that she wouldn't want it any other way. Bella went on missions and worked in classes, but she was able to be with Iris more than Hermione. Iris knew how to make her mom's crazy, so Hermione often found her fiancée sleeping on couch in Iris' room.

''You're getting soft, my brave Auror.'' grinned Hermione.

''Yes, well I don't want my bookworm not to be ready for school in the morning. And a crying baby would make her grumpy.'' Bella shrugged.

''I am not grumpy.'' protested Hermione.

''Thank you for proving my point.'' Bella grinned at Hermione.

''I hate you sometimes.'' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

''No, you don't.'' grinned Bella and trapped Hermione against fridge. ''I'm hot, charming, witty and you love me.''

''Oh please.'' Joked Hermione. ''Now let me pour some milk in my coffee.''

''No.''

''What do you mean-no?''

''How many definitions of 'no' you know?'' Bella smirked, remembering their first encounter on the back porch of Sirius' house.

''Flash back, hmm?'' laughed Hermione.

''Oh yeah, there are many flash backs at the moment.'' grinned Bella as she began kissing Hermione.

''Well, you must tell me about them.''

''How's about I show you?'' smiled Bella pulling Hermione to her.

The cry of a hungry baby echoed through the house.

''I'll get it.'' said Hermione.

''Natural birth control.'' sighed Bella.

* * *

Bellatrix arrived in Forbidden forest twice a month. She spent few hours with Iris with supervision of Bella, Hermione, and Albus or Minerva.

''Are you alright?'' asked Hermione looking at Bellatrix who was limping.

''I'll be fine.'' Was Bellatrix's short response.

''If you're hurt, you should seek medical help and you can come...''

''I'm fine Hermione. This is nothing comparing with things I've been through, and besides my job isn't the safest one and I'd like to see her before I die.''

''Why would you die?''

''There is a war out there if you hadn't noticed. I can die at any moment and honestly I don't want to lose any more time with her.'' She looked at Iris who was busy with playing with her hair.

''I know that we usually don't speak and all that, but I want to ask you something. Why do you follow him?''

''I am who I am, a murderer who'll be hunted down by everyone except Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord wins I will be free and if not I'll make sure they kill me in the battle.''

''Well if you showed to the people...''

''There is nothing to show because they'll always see a murderer.'' Bellatrix said with finality in her voice.

''Let me look at that leg of yours.'' Hermione said. ''You need help, maybe I can help. I've healed Bella dozen times.''

''Fine, you can look.'' said Bellatrix lifting her dress to her knee. The wound was pretty deep and nasty, but Hermione knew how to treat it because Bella had come home with worse. She muttered few spells and Bellatrix was good as new.

''Thank you.''

''My pleasure.'' smiled Hermione.

* * *

Bella jumped up from her chair cursing herself for drifting off when she should be watching over Hermione and Iris.

''Relax, Junior.'' Bellatrix grinned. ''That look of terror doesn't suit you.''

''I should be watching you, not sleeping.'' commented Bella dryly.

''I won't hurt you or Iris, haven't you figured that out in these last two months?'' asked Bellatrix.

''A person must always be prepared.''

''True.''

''Why aren't you acting like the sadistic witch everybody knows you as?'' asked Bella.

''That's what they think and I never bother to correct them. In fact it earned me my status.''

''Of cold blooded killer?''

''Of a skilled witch who's not afraid to go to any means to complete her task.''

* * *

''Look, I know that you're hiding something.'' Harry said as he and Hermione walked back to class.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Hermione.

''You're hiding something from us and I know you have your reasons, but if you need anything or want to talk, I'm here.'' he told her.

* * *

R&R! Tell me did you like it :)


	23. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, here's new chapter. Hope you'll like it :) Big thanks to my beta, who not only corrrected this chapter, but previous ones too. :D

* * *

''Hermione, I was thinking.'' Bella said watching Hermione from the couch.

''That's not good.'' Hermione grinned.

''Ha, ha.'' mocked Bella. ''Do you still want to marry me?'' she asked seriously.

''Of course I do. Why on Earth are you asking me that?'' Hermione asked confused. She put down her cup and turned her full attention to Bella.

''I was just wondering. I know I asked kinda sudden so I just wanted to make sure.'' said Bella.

''I know what you mean, the news about Iris and a marriage proposal turned my world upside down. But I'm glad it did, and I do want to marry you Bella. Maybe we should set the date?'' Hermione said, a smile casting away any doubt from Bella.

''Yeah, that would be nice. I promised Dumbledore that he could perform the magical binding between us.''

''Really?'' Hermione asked. ''I'd be honored. He truly is the greatest wizard of our time.''

''That he is. I can't figure out how he does it but he always seem to know everything.'' Bella shook her head.

''I need to tell you something.'' Hermione sobered ''Last week, Harry came to me and told me he knows I'm hiding something.''

''What did you say?'' asked Bella getting up and walking over to Hermione at their kitchen table.

''I didn't say anything. I never had a chance to deny it or to confirm it before we entered the class. After that he was always with Ginny or Ron, so I couldn't say anything.''

''I'll talk to him.'' Bella said.

''And say what?'' Hermione snapped, her anger coming to the surface. ''You'll say that he needs to leave your 'friend' alone? Or that it's not wise to anger a woman filled with hormones? What would you say? I'm not** yours** in their eyes and I **do not** have a child either!''

''What is it that we're arguing about here? Harry's suspicion or our relationship?'' asked Bella, starting to raise her voice.

''Relationship? We don't have one, not in front of them! You're Isabella Noire, the professor in training and I'm Hermione Granger 6th year. That's it! There is no other connection between us. We don't exist outside this room; Iris doesn't exist outside this room. Only a few people know about Iris Victoire Black, the daughter of Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black.'' Hermione shouted at Bella.

''You are absolutely right Hermione, let's go!" Bella started in a condescending tone. "Let's announce that I am Bellatrix Black- yes that **one**, the **killer**, the **sadist**. And I'm 18, hell I have more energy than Bellatrix Lestrange! Let's not forget that **you**- a third of Golden trio having a child with me- Bellatrix Black, the new, younger version of Bellatrix Black. Yes, we'll be so accepted.'' she finished. Then sarcastically adding, ''We also can't forget that we meet with Bellatrix Lestrange every weekend so she can see her child. Which is actually yours and mine, but because of this, completely insane, situation is also hers. That'll be normal, everyone will understand and accept that.''

''I'm not saying we should tell them about you, I'm telling you we should let them know that there is an '_us'_.'' Hermione argued back, her voice a little strained.

''Do you know that Voldemort can enter anyone's mind? Do you know that if he, Merlin forbids, starts to suspect Bellatrix is hiding something and enters her mind he will know about you and Iris? The only reason she knows about Iris is because of the fact that she is linked to her, she sensed her. Telling more people about us and Iris puts both of you in danger.'' finished Bella.

''Puts us in danger? Since when have you had a problem with danger? Your job is to throw yourself into all kinds of dangerous situations!''

''That's my job! And you know it! I'm an Auror; my job is to make sure all of you are safe. I knew you had a problem with me being an Auror.''

''I don't have a problem with you being an Auror! I'm glad you're one because that means you're one of the most skilled witches around. Which means you'll be able to protect yourself and Iris if need be. I admit I was scared at first. I thought maybe bloodlust would overtake and you'll be helpless against it. But you're not, you're disciplined and courageous. You're everything I wanted in a lover.'' tears started streaming down Hermione's face, ''I'm just scared and tired. I want to tell them about us and Iris, I need to show them that I'm not trying to hide anything bad from them. The two of you are the most wonderful things in my life and those closes friends have no idea.''

Bella rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into a fierce hug. ''I'm sorry Honey. Soon, soon we'll be able to tell them the whole story. Then we'll introduce them to our perfect little girl.'' Bella finished kissing Hermione's forehead ''I promise.''

* * *

Later that night, as Hermione slept Bella slipped out. She found herself in front of Andromeda's house. She knocked few times before being met with a half-asleep Andromeda.

''Bella? What happened? Is Hermione alright?'' asked Andromeda shocked to find her sister there at that time of night.

''Hermione is fine Andy.'' said Bella as she walked in the house and straight to the living room.

''Are you okay?'' questioned Andromeda following her.

''Yes, no... I don't...I made her cry.'' Bella admitted.

''Who?'' Tonks asked announcing her presence.

''Hermione. We had an argument and I made her cry. I mean, it wasn't just me. It was the whole situation but I didn't help it. She hates the fact that we must keep our relationship and Iris secret from the others.''

'''Well you must admit it's rather difficult to live a double life. In school she's the perfect girl with good grades and an excellent reputation. But at the same time she's your fiancée and mother to your child. There is also the fact that she is a part of Golden trio and will have a key role in bringing Voldemort down.'' said Andromeda.

''What can I do about it? I help in every way I can, I make sure Iris isn't waking her up in the middle of the night and I try to help her with homework and class work. It's seems that the only thing that would help her at the moment is what I can't do. I can't tell them we're together, it's risking their lives. There is a reason only few people know about Iris.'' Bella said.

''I don't think I'm qualified enough to help you with this.'' sighed Andromeda.

''What's the reason?'' asked Tonks, at Bella's confused look she added, ''Why do only few know about Iris? Not even half of The Order knows about her.''

''I made a deal with Bellatrix. If Voldemort wins, and there is a real chance he might, she'll make sure Iris is safe and sound.''

''What?'' both Andromeda and Tonks exclaimed jumping to their feet.

''Are you crazy? She's one of the worst people out there!'' yelled Andromeda.

''I agree.''

''She's not like that with Iris. It's almost as she's completely sane with her.'' Bella defended.

'' You let her see Iris?''

''Andromeda, it wasn't only mine decision. I was against it first, but Dumbledore said it would be a good idea and Hermione said it's, technically, her child so we must let her see Iris.''

''That man has gone mad!'' Andromeda said dropping back onto the sofa.

''Mom, give it a break. She saw the kid she already knew existed. End of the story.''

''She sees her every week.'' interrupted Bella.

''Are you MAD!''? Tonks said whipping around to look at Bella.

''Look, I'll do my best and try to help bring Voldemort down. But in a case we don't succeed, this is a good option. I don't know why, but I just know that she won't hurt her.''

* * *

''Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?'' asked Bellatrix.

''What? Like what?'' Hermione asked, snapping out of her stupor.

''You're studying me. Why?''

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...''

''Relax,'' interrupted Bellatrix ''I'd be curious too if I'd be able to see my wife 30 years in the future.''

''We're not married yet.'' corrected Hermione, ''But we'll be very soon.''

''Well, this is it.'' Bellatrix said and showed herself. ''This is what's waiting for you in 30 years. Be prepared for high blood pressure around 45, and don't let her eat too much roast. So do you like what's waiting for you?''

''I actually do. You are physically her and I must admit that I'll still have very good looking wife in 30 years.'' smiled Hermione. ''Don't worry, I won't let her near roast.''

''I knew you found me attractive.'' Bellatrix smirked.

''There are a few things that don't change with years, I see.'' commented Hermione.

* * *

5th of December

Snow was still falling on this beautiful Saturday morning. Hermione looked at her dress for the thousandth time. A simple white dress, perfect for her. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

''Big smile.'' said Minerva walking into the room.

''You're right Minerva; she's wearing the biggest, happiest smile I've ever seen on her.'' Elizabeth said. ''My little girl is getting married.''

''Mom, please don't cry again. Please!'' Hermione turned to her mom. ''I'm still your little girl. Okay?''

Elizabeth smiled and nodded doing her best to fight off her tears.

''Let's go, there is a binding waiting to be performed.'' said Minerva.

Bella wore black, corset dress with necklace of Black's coat of arms which was actually Bellatrix's', but she borrowed it. The wedding took place at Albus and Minerva's home. There, of course, weren't many guests, but all in attendance held a special place in Hermione's and Bella's heart. Andromeda, Tonks, Moody, Elizabeth, William, and Minerva were standing around the young couple. Iris was smiling at her mom's from Elizabeth's arms.

As the ceremony began, William was as excited as a child- he was fascinated with the magical world and being at a wedding in it was exciting. But the fact that it was the wedding of his little girl was simply overwhelming. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

''You are unique. A seamless mix of past and present coming together to form a perfect future. Love is great and it saves, you will see that very soon. Real love is like magic, it is there and it is fascinating- though few of us are ready to see it and except it. Only few of us are ready to be there till the end and I know that you two make through all the obstacles in your way. I believe I've talked too much already so let's cut to the chase." Dumbledore smiled and took out his wand before he continued.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Bellatrix Black to be your wife, to love and protect forever more?''

''Yes, I do.'' Hermione smiled with watery eyes mirroring her mothers.

''Do you Bellatrix Black take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife, to love and protect forever more?''

''I do.'' Bella said.

''Well then, with those words this binding is finished and you are officially married.'' announced Dumbledore waving his wand. A deep blue spell surrounded their joined hands and disappeared into them.

* * *

R&R! :)


	24. Chapter 23

Hello again, I'm very sorry for delay- my life is little hectic at the moment and I'm adjusting to the new schedule I was given.

Well, here is new chapter. Hope you'll like it :)

yamiperv -yep, u're right. I made a mistake, it's Jean. My bad XD

* * *

**March**

The months were passing by way too quickly for Hermione. Harry was training with Snape and Dumbledore, she tried to help him with problems he had and then there was her little baby girl now 10 months old. Her life was indeed hectic. Bella was really good wife Hermione had concluded. She was her biggest supporter, she held her when she cried and laughed with her when she was happy. Hermione did the same for Bella of course, but Bella was better at keeping it all together. Hermione was surprised not only by Bella but also with Bellatrix, who turned out to be not as sadistic and evil as she thought. Well towards them, anyway.

Having them both around her made her confused sometimes. She would never say it out loud, but she often found herself watching at Bellatrix, studying her moves and gestures. The softness in her smile and eyes as she played with Iris, the way she sang to her when she put her to sleep. It was her Bella, Bellatrix had all Bella's moves and they looked at Iris identically- like mothers ready to turn the world upside down for her.

''How similar are we?" Bellatrix asked out of the blue.

''What?'' Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the question.

''Bella and me, how really similar are we?''

''You're both strong women, smart, devoted, thoughtful, courageous and sometimes arrogant.''

''Are you attracted to me?'' Bellatrix asked calmly.

''No! I'm fascinated by you. Not...'' Hermione went silent as Bellatrix took a step toward her.

''Let me kiss you.'' Bellatrix said softly, Hermione never thought she could sound so soft and caring. Well, wrong again.

''No, Bellatrix I'm married to...''

''To me.'' Bellatrix finished as she stepped into Hermione's personal space.

''To a different version of you.'' Hermione said and swallowed hard.

''I am the same, you just get to see the real me. Not the sadistic murderer I am while doing my job.''

''Bellatrix, it could never work, my soul is bonded with Bella's.'' Hermione said truthfully, hoping the older witch would back away, but part of her didn't want her to.

''It's my soul as well.'' Bellatrix told her. ''I'm also connected with you in a way, much weaker way then Bella but still. The night at the Ministry, how do you explain me knowing Rod was hurting you?''

''That's impossible.'' stated Hermione, but Bellatrix had enough of playing nice. She grabbed Hermione by waist and kissed her. Hermione tried to fight it, but she soon found herself responding to kiss. After a minute or two, Hermione tore herself away from Bellatrix.

''Please go.'' Hermione said in a hashed tone. ''Just, please...'' Bellatrix nodded and disapparated with loud crack.

''That shouldn't of happened.'' she said to herself.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione decided to talk to Dumbledore.

''I have a problem.''

''Mrs. Lestrange I suppose.'' he simply said

''What? Why would you say that?''

''Because I find it completely possible for a person to be attracted to their wife, even a 30 years older version her.''

''But that's impossible. You said that Bella's soul isn't the same as Bellatrix's.''

''It isn't.'' Dumbledore confirmed. ''However, Bella's soul comes from Bellatrix. It was the same soul up until the moment I split it. When Bella came here the course of who she was too become started to change and the soul along with her.''

''So, as Bella changes and grows her soul will become her own, independent from Bellatrix.''

''Correct.''

''And what am I supposed to do in the mean time?''

''That Miss Granger is something I do not know the answer to. It's entirely up to you my dear.''

''Are you serious? Did you know this could happen?" She asked Dumbledore, already knowing the answer in the back of her mind.

"Yes."

"And you never even warn me!''

''Mrs. Black'' Dumbledore began to defend his actions, ''If I told you this could happen you would have put your guard, and that wouldn't benefit anyone.''

''Benefit?'' shouted a now very angry Hermione.

''It's important for the development of a war that Bellatrix gets attached to you and Iris. It'll give us a much needed advantage.''

''Albus...'' Minerva's cheery voice called out as she entered the room, ''Hermione, what are you doing here?'' she questioned and upon seeing Hermione's face she added, ''What happened?''

''I've just found out being manipulated and whored out is my contribution to the war.'' Hermione spat out. ''How could you do this to me?'' she asked looking between Dumbledore and Minerva.

''What are talking about?'' a confused Minerva asked.

''Like you don't know!'' Hermione shouted at her as the tears threaten to fall.

''Albus, what is going on?'' A fuming Minerva asked knowing that she won't get a proper response out of Hermione.

''It seems that Hermione got attached to Bellatrix Lestrange, which is not all that surprising, I mean in a way she is married to her.'' Dumbledore explained as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. ''I admit I made a mistake by not informing Hermione that she could develop feelings towards Bellatrix sooner, but I did find it necessary at the moment and the leverage we've gotten is big plus for us.''

''Albus, why didn't you tell Hermione and Bella this could happen?''

''Minerva, I made a strategic decision. I admit I was wrong to put Hermione in this situation, but I can't say I regret it. I do apologize for my omission Hermione.'' he finished.

''I have to go.'' Hermione rushed out of Dumbledore's office not able to stay there any longer.

''You are sleeping somewhere else this evening.'' Minerva said furiously and turned to leave.

''Minerva dear...'' Albus started but was quickly cut off.

''Don't you dare! You have manipulated my favorite student and you have put her in a very difficult position. I don't want to talk to you.'' Minerva finished and left the room.

''Women, always so complicated.'' commented Dippet from his portrait.

''She hasn't kicked me out of our room in over 40 years.'' Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

Hermione entered the common room and saw Harry and Ron doing their homework. She decided to stay here for a while, knowing she would have to talk to Bella about what happened.

''Hey.'' she greeted them sitting on the couch opposite them.

''Hey 'Mione.'' Harry said and Ron smiled up at her.

''What are you two doing?'' She asked, though she could tell it was the potions assignment due tomorrow.

''Homework. Snape is trying to kill us.'' commented Ron. ''But I'm sure you've already done yours.''

''I did. I don't like to do everything last minute.''

''Mione, are you okay?'' Harry asked taking in her appearance. ''You look a little upset.''

''I am upset. I thought that I knew some things, but I was obviously wrong.'' Hermione said staring into the fire. ''The only problem is that I don't know what to do next.''

''If you told us a little more information, maybe we would be able to help.'' Harry offered, he knew she had been hiding something big from them and saw this as an opportunity to find out what.

''Thanks Harry, but I'm afraid I need to figure this on my own.'' said Hermione sending him a weak smile.

''Are you in love with me?'' Ron blurted out of nowhere.

''What? NO! Why would you say that?'' Hermione said shocked.

''Sorry, I thought...guys said...I'm sorry.'' Ron jumped up and nearly ran up to the boys dormitory.

''This day is just getting worse...'' Hermione muttered as she too left the common room.

* * *

Hermione sat and waited. She knew this was a terrible idea but she sent the message to Bellatrix to meet her again. Loud crack interrupted her thoughts.

''Hermione.'' Bellatrix greeted her.

''Bellatrix.'' Hermione wasted no time. ''We need to talk about what happened this afternoon. It can't happen again.''

''Why?'' Bellatrix asked her.

''Because I want to be faithful to my wife. Yes,'' said Hermione quickly stopping Bellatrix who wanted to say something, ''She is you. But I can't be unfaithful, please don't ask that of me.''

''How is it cheating if you're with your wife?'' Bellatrix challenged her.

''Bella may have come from you but she's different. She's kind and nice, she loves me and Iris more than anything and she would give up her life to protect us! You're the follower of Voldemort, you kill people and torture them.''

''She's an Auror. There's hardly any difference, we both kill and do what we have to do too win the war.'' said Bellatrix simply. ''I'll gave you space to think and I won't pressure you, because I would never do that. To you, that is.'' She took a breath and then added, ''You're mistaken though. I do love you and Iris. You've managed to do something no one ever has. You managed to make me feel love. Bella isn't the only one who would give up everything for the both of you, in the case you hadn't realized yet- I'm doing that already. He will not hesitate to kill me if he finds out and I will not hesitate to protect you.''

''I...''Hermione was left speechless.

''I've give you my word. I won't pressure you and we don't need to speak of it again.'' she finished, walked to Hermione and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning around and disapparating.

* * *

''Hey babe.'' Bella greeted Hermione as she walked into their apartment. ''You finish your meeting with Dumbledore?''

''Yes, I did.'' Hermione nodded. ''Where's Iris?''

''Sleeping. Minerva played with her all day and she was exhausted.'' Bella told her and then added ''I'm going on a mission tomorrow morning.''

''Will you be away or is it normal mission?'' Hermione asked starting to get worried.

''Few days, we have to go to Paris. I'll be back in few days.'' Bella smiled. ''Nothing to worry about I promise.'' She grinned at Hermione's constant worrying.

''This maybe isn't good moment, but we need to talk about something Bella.'' Hermione said, her mood shifting drastically.

''Okay. Now I'm getting worried.'' Bella turned to Hermione and took her hand in her, their wedding rings resting beside one another.

''Bellatrix kissed me.'' Hermione blurted out.

''What? When?'' Bella asked, anger rising in her.

''Today when she came to see Iris.'' Hermione told her as she squeezed the hand holding hers.

''I'm going to kill her.'' Bella muttered and stood up to pace the room.

''No, Bella please.'' pleaded Hermione, tears gathering behind her eyes. ''Don't. It's not her fault.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Bella asked turning to Hermione.

''Do you remember when Dumbledore told us that we're soul mates and we are forever connected?''

''Yes, of course I do.'' Bella answered her. 'How can I forget the happiest day of my life.' She thought to herself.

''Since your soul came from her, you two are still connected in a way.''

''That would mean that your soul is connected with hers. I can't believe this! Do you, do you feel anything towards her?'' Bella asked needing the answer to be no.

''I feel connected to her yes, but not in a way I feel with you. I'm in love with you and I will always love you, but I just have a weird feeling about her. It's like I have two wives and it drives me crazy that I can't do anything about it. I would never cheat on you with her Bella, you must believe that but I can't say I don't feel connected to her.''

Bella stared at Hermione and sat on the couch. She looked as if she was deep in thoughts, but in reality her mind stopped functioning the moment Hermione said yes. After a few moment Hermione began to panic.

''Say something! Anything! Yell at me, hate me, curse me, but please say something.'' Hermione cried. The walls she had built up around these feeling had begun to crumble and a tidal wave of emotions began to seep through.

''I'm not sure what to say, Hermione.'' Bella told her. ''I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. I just can't handle this at the moment. I'm going to Andromeda's to get ready for my task tomorrow.'' With that she got up and started to walk towards their bedroom.

''Don't go. Please.'' Hermione called to her as she jumped up and grabbed her hand.

''I'll come back Hermione. I promise, I just have to think about this.'' She said and gently pulled Hermione into a loving kiss before continuing to their room.

Few moments later, Hermione heard a loud crack and knew Bella was gone. She fell on her knees and started sobbing.

* * *

Little cliffhanger, I know. What should happen next? R&R!


	25. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I apologise for not updating so long. My mom is in hospital and I don't have a lot of time, but since today is my birthday, I feel little better so I decided to write new chapters.

Thank you for all your reviews, you're the best :)

* * *

Minerva couldn't sleep and decided to see if Hermione and Bella were still awake. She knocked on their door, but after hearing a sob she entered the room.

''Hermione, what happened?'' she asked running to her favorite student.

''It's Bella...she's...'' Hermione sobbed as the older woman's arms pulled her close.

''What did Bella do?'' Minerva asked as she hugged the crying girl.

Hermione was still too shocked to give Minerva a proper answer, so Minerva patiently waited for Hermione to calm down.

''She left on a mission.'' Hermione finally said, still gasping a little. ''I told her Bellatrix and I kissed and she left.''

''Hermione, I'm sure everything will be alright. You just need...'' Minerva tried but couldn't find the right words to comfort the girl. ''Just give her a little time. She needs to process everything you said and come to terms with it.''

''She said she isn't angry at me, but at the situation.''

''You told her what Albus did?'' questioned Minerva, mentally kicking herself for trying to protect her oaf of a husband. He had the best intentions, but he can be so dumb sometimes, forgetting people are not chess pieces to be toyed with.

''No, I didn't. I knew she would get angry and confront him.'' Hermione told her and then she realized what Minerva was actually asking, ''Minerva, our loyalty to the Order is unquestionable. We will not switch sides or stop helping you; there is no need to worry. However, I must say that your husband is a complete...aghh.'' finished Hermione in anger.

''Idiot? Moron? Complete dunderhead? Yes, he has his moments. I'm afraid that war brings out the best and the worst in us. He's always shown his determination, tactical skills, and courage when he was in a fight, but he also shown his ability to treat people as mere objects.'' Minerva sighed.

''I understand him and that's the problem. I understand why he did that and why he decided to bring Bella into the future in the first place. He's being a good leader, he thinks about the end goal and he'll stopping at anything to achieve that. My heart just got in way of his goal and he decided to play at my emotions and connection with Bella, to help him lure Bellatrix.'' Hermione said a whirl of emotions in her trying to come out.

''Bella and Albus aren't here now. Talk to me, maybe I can help you.''

''Bella is Bellatrix, just the one who's fighting on our side. They share movements and gestures; the way she laughs is identical to Bellatrix. The look Bellatrix has in her eyes when she plays or sings to Iris, it's the same one Bella has when she's with Iris. They are the same and I...'' Hermione trailed off.

''Hermione, are you attracted to Bellatrix?'' Minerva asked calmly.

Hermione was losing an internal battle. What she tried so hard to hide came out into the open. ''Yes, I am.''

''Did you tell this to Bella?'' Minerva asked with slight curiosity.

''No, I just told her I feel a weak connection to her. Minerva I would never cheat on Bella!'' Hermione said defending herself before she could be attacked.

''I never said you would.'' Minerva calmly stated, knowing that the reason for Hermione's outburst was due to the fear of losing Bella. Who could blame her really? She is connected to two women, who are essentially one person only years apart.

* * *

''Sis, what are you doing here?'' Andromeda asked as Bella entered the house.

''I'm crashing here tonight.'' Bella told her.

''What happened?'' Andromeda asked as she eyed Bella.

''Nothing. What do you think, I come to see you only when I have a problem?'' Bella lashed out at her.

''I didn't say that. I merely noticed that you showed up at my house in the middle of the night without Hermione and Iris. That indicates that something is wrong.'' Andromeda shot back.

''I'm going to bed. I'll probably be gone when you wake up.'' Bella said as she went upstairs to guest room.

'Won't you be surprised tomorrow?' thought Andromeda smiling to herself.

And Bella was indeed surprised the following morning when she found out that Andromeda is going on a mission with them.

''She's not an Auror. She'll get injured or killed.'' Bella argued.

''I'm a grown woman and I'll do what I want.'' Andromeda yelled at Bella, acting very much little a stubborn teenager.

''And what do you want?'' spat Bella, ''You never know what you want.''

''That's not true!''

''When Ted Tonks said his favorite colour was blue you agreed with him, when father said that blue doesn't fit you, you nodded your head and listened! You don't know what you want because you always follow the others!'' yelled Bella.

''There is one difference in this.'' said Andromeda looking Bella in the eyes. ''You forget that I'm not 15 anymore. I've grown up and I'm doing this to help the cause, just like I did during the First war.''

''Fine, but I'm not saving your arse.'' shrugged Bella. Both Bella and Andromeda knew it was Bella's way of saying 'you're right, I'm sorry.'

* * *

Minerva walked into the Forbidden forest slightly shaking her head.

''You wanted to see me?'' voice questioned.

''Yes Bellatrix, I wish to speak with you.'' Minerva said in her most intimidating voice.

Bellatrix stepped out from behind a tree, ''Speak then.''

''You're confusing Hermione.'' Minerva told her.

''Your husband made her confused.'' Bellatrix retorted.

''Why do you say that?''

''I doubt Bella would allow me to spend this much time with Hermione if she knew about our connection. The only logical answer is that Dumbledore didn't say anything to Hermione or Bella.'' shrugged Bellatrix.

''You're making things worse for her.'' Minerva accused.

''How am I doing that? I promised I wouldn't pressure her and I promised not to do anything she doesn't want to. The only thing I've told her was the truth about our connection.''

''She's confused and scared. Bella left on a mission after a huge fight without apologizing. Hermione has been sobbing in her room and you tell me it's not your fault? Partly at least?''

''She's what?'' Bellatrix asked shocked, ''Why did Bella leave her without sorting this out?''

''Because she's confused and angry.'' Minerva sighed.

''I have to go.'' Bellatrix said and apparated before Minerva had a chance to speak again.

* * *

Hermione watched Iris for few minutes before walking out of her room to the kitchen. She was sipping her water when she heard purring behind her. She knew it wasn't Crookshanks because he sounded differently. She drew her wand and spun around. She was met by a black panther, very similar to the one who saved her from Draco.

But this cat was little older and had many scars visible. She always thought that the panther was Bella, now she had proof. However this time, in front of her wasn't Bella.

''Bellatrix.'' she breathed. The cat transformed into Bellatrix.

''I've heard Bella was an idiot today. I'm sorry for causing you problems.'' she said truthfully. ''Are you alright?''

''No.'' Hermione said. ''I want my wife.'' She began to sob again. Bellatrix took the few steps towards Hermione and pulled her in hug.

''She'll come back and you'll be alright. I know myself and right now she's kicking herself for hurting you. Her temper and pride got in the way of seeing things clearly. None of this is your fault Hermione, trust me.'' Bellatrix finished.

''Thank you, I needed that.'' Hermione said.

''C'mon, you're tired as hell, go to bed.'' Bellatrix said lightly pushing her towards her room. ''I'll show myself out.''

''You're right; I'm barley standing on my two feet. Thank you,'' she smiled at the woman. ''You should say hi to Iris before you go.'' she smiled weakly before entering the bedroom.

Bellatrix indeed went to see Iris and watched her while as she slept. She decided that it was time to get going so she went towards the main door, but she glanced to the bedroom and even though her mind scream at her not to she did. Quietly she opened the door and watched a sleeping Hermione. Bellatrix stopped breathing for a moment or two; Hermione truly was the most beautiful person she ever saw. Bella was indeed a lucky lady; Bellatrix concluded closing the door and transforming into her animagus.

* * *

The Aurors and Andromeda were in Paris for three days already and they were scheduled to go home the following morning.

''Will you tell me what the problem is already?'' Andromeda asked Bella.

''What problem?''

''You've said 5 words to us in three days. There must be something bothering you, so tell me already.''

''Fine...'' sighed Bella.

''Bella!'' Tonks came running in the room, ''Come quick!''

Andromeda and Bella followed Tonks into the living room of the house they rented. Bellatrix stood in the middle of the room with her wand pressed against Lupin's neck.

''A word with you, in privet.'' growled Bellatrix. ''And you'' she said to Lupin, ''Stop trying to kill me! You won't succeed and I'm getting headache.'' she finished and pushed him aside.

''What do you want?'' asked Bella, ''Except my wife?'' everyone stared at Bella.

''Your wife is my wife, you fool.'' she said, ''But, I'm not here because of that, I'm here because you're an idiot! She cried because of you almost whole night. Don't you see what you have? She's standing up against magic to be with you, you moron! Did they erase your memory when you were brought into the future, because it's obvious you do not remember your parents.'' yelled Bellatrix. Bella looked at Bellatrix shocked, knowing at what she's getting at.

''I'm not like him.'' said Bella.

''No? You sure? Your wife is home crying because of you and you left her and your child both unprotected and alone.'' challenged Bellatrix.

''What was I supposed to do?'' asked Bella, ''I have a job to do and I was surprised by news I found out.''

''Your job is not as important as they are! If it is, then you need to resort your priorities.''

''Why are you giving me a lecture? You're a follower of Voldemort, a psychotic killer without a heart.'' yelled Bella.

''I'm giving you a lecture because I don't want you to end like me. An aurors job is the same as a Death Eaters and it's a job that takes away a lot. I'm giving you a lecture because I'm giving up on Hermione and Iris and chance of a happy life because I think you deserve it.''

''What am I supposed to do?''

''Go home to your wife and child. But remember, if you hurt her again like this, I'll hunt you down and gladly take your place.'' she finished.

''Bellatrix...'' Andromeda's shaky voice could be heard.

''Hey sis,'' said Bellatrix looking at her, ''you still alive?''

''Cosi cosi. You?'' smiled Andromeda remembering how they used to do this all the time.

''Getting too old for this shit.''

''I hear ya.'' chuckled Andromeda. ''My arm is killing me and I've only been in a 15 minute fight.''

Bellatrix noticed a wrapped gash at Andromeda's upper arm.

''Who did that?''

''Never mind.'' Andromeda said quickly.

''Yaxley.'' Tonks cut in.

''Nymphadora!'' Andromeda yelled at her daughter.

''Thanks.'' smiled Bellatrix.

''Don't kill him.'' Andromeda said, her words lacking any sincerity.

''Oh, I won't.'' smiled Bellatrix, ''No fun once their heart stops.'' and then apparated.

''Still insufferable.'' sighed Andromeda.

* * *

Bella came home in the middle of the night and found Hermione in Iris' room. She was sleeping on the couch, the book which she was reading still in her hands.

''Honey.'' Bella whispered putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

''Bella?'' Hermione's sleepy voice asked.

''Hey, honey. I'm back'' she smiled weakly. ''I'm so sorry. I was being unfair to you. I promise I'll never do anything like that again. You and Iris are everything to me and I'm sorry I haven't been showing you that lately.''

''I know we are the most important thing to you, what I want is your understanding about this whole situation.'' Hermione said to her.

''You have it Hermione, I love you and I trust you. You've never shown anything except loyalty to me, even if magic was against you.''

Hermione smiled for the first time in four days and sat up to kiss her wife.

* * *

Hope you liked it, R&R!


	26. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Thank you for your comments, you always make my day :)

Merry Christmas and happy New Year to you all, I hope you will have a good one :D

* * *

**April**

''Bella.'' greeted Dumbledore as she entered his office.

''Dumbledore.'' she smiled.

''Thank you for joining me and Severus on this meeting.''

''I thought the whole Order will be here.'' said Bella.

''No, this is only for your ears I'm afraid.'' Dumbledore said.

''Alright, what's the problem?'' asked Bella.

''It's not the problem Bella, it's a solution.'' smiled Dumbledore.

''I'll bite.'' shrugged Bella ''What is solution?''

''His death.'' Severus said.

''Come again?'' Bella said as she looked at Severus.

''Relax Bella, we all die. So will I, very soon I'm afraid. You see my death is imperative in our mission, it will persuade Voldemort that Severus is on his side and it will put Harry, Ron and Hermione on right track.'' finished Dumbledore.

''How can you do that?'' Bella asked. ''Don't you see what you do to people? You'll hurt Minerva, I don't want to mention the damage your death will do to Harry. You've already put Hermione and me in awful situation and from what I gathered you plan on making Snape kill you. How can you do that?"

''There is a reason for everything Bella, war hurts people I know but a greater good is the most important. He must fail this time Bella, because I don't think there will be anyone able to kill him if Harry doesn't.'' Dumbledore said.

''Tell me what I need to know.'' said Bella.

''Voldemort is a great wizard Bella, but he is not immortal. The only reason why he's alive is because his soul is split. You cannot kill a man without his soul so he split his soul and until now he survived. Objects in which a person puts a part of its soul is called Horcrux.''

''How can you split your soul?'' asked confused Bella.

''Every time you kill, a part of your soul tears apart and if a person committing the murder had drank potion before he or she killed, they can put a part of soul in an object. Voldemort did so, that's why he is still alive.'' Snape explsined.

''What can I do?'' asked Bella.

''Try and find out what are the Horcruxes.'' Dumbledore said simply.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' asked Bella ''I'm not on Bellatrix's good side at the moment, thanks to you.''

''I'm sure you'll try your best.'' said Dumbledore.

* * *

''I presumed you'll be here this time.'' smiled Bellatrix seeing Bella.

''I can't trust you alone with my wife obviously, so I am the only option.'' Bella responded.

''Is Iris up?''

''Yes, she's playing with toys in her crib.''

''You left your child alone in a bedroom?'' asked Bellatrix.

''The doors are open and I can see her perfectly from this chair. Besides, I've played with her for last two hours, I deserve a break.''

''Right, well then I should go and take over.''

Bellatrix walked up to Iris, who when she saw Bellatrix smiled widely and reached towards her.

''Hello, little girl. How are you today?'' asked Bellatrix as she picked the baby up from the crib. ''You're getting big, little one. Yes, you are.'' she smiled.

''I can't understand it.'' Bellatrix turned around to find Bella standing at the doorway. ''How could I've become you? What happened to me that I decided to throw away all of this- loving wife and children for Him? More importantly, why do you care now? After the years of destruction and hate, how on Earth have you found love?''

''I got lost along the way, I've let myself believe in something that is not real. But mostly I enjoyed the power, you know what I'm talking about.'' Bella knew what she was talking about- about that sense of victory, feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach every time she killed someone. ''I didn't Hermione like you, no one I'd choose over Him. I care today because I have a child and a wife, even if they are yours.'' she sighed.

Bella was astounded by those words and a revelation hit her, but before she could speak up Bellatrix started to talk with Iris again.

''You were so tiny when you were born, your mommies and I were worried about you. But now, I know you're truly Black and that you're going to survive through this all.'' smiled Bellatrix.

''You saw her when she was in infirmary?'' Bella questioned.

''Did you really think I wouldn't go and see her?'' asked Bellatrix. ''I never thought I would feel like I did that day. That was the day I decided that I live for her, not for Him anymore because...''

''Because when you see your eyes staring back at you, you know you will do everything to protect your child.'' finished Bella ''She resembles us so much.''

''Yes, she does. She's a real Black, though I hope she inherited Hermione's temper.'' Bellatrix said.

''You're not the only one.'' laughed Bella.

''She's sleepy. I'll put her back in crib and try to put her asleep.''

Bellatrix took a toy out of Iris' hands and when she tried to protest about it Bellatrix shushed her quietly. Baby looked into Bellatrix' eyes and locked her glance with Bellatrix'. Bellatrix hummed for a minute or two before she started to sing.

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

She walked slowly around the crib gently patting the baby.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

She put Iris in crib, stroking her little belly with her fingers.

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

The baby fell asleep and Bellatrix smiled genuinely. Both her and Bella walked out the bedroom.

'' Can I stay until she wakes up?''

''Yes, it's okay.'' said Bella ''You really love them, don't you? Really, honestly love them.''

''I've told you before, I do love them. Iris and Hermione are the only family Bellatrix Black ever created. You created.''

''Bellatrix, promise me you will protect them.''

''I've already gave you my word and made an unbreakable wow. You already know I'll protect them, why are you questioning me?''

''I know about Horcruxes. I need to find them.''

''There are eight of them, but I don't know where they are. I'll find out.'' Bellatrix said. ''I'll be back in half an hour.'' with that she appareted.

* * *

''Narcissa.'' greeted Bellatrix.

''Bella.'' said Narcissa ''To what I owe this pleasure.''

''I don't think you'll find this pleasurable. I need you to find out what objects are Horcruxes.''

''How could I found out? Only He knows what they are.'' huffed Narcissa.

''Your skills will be in handy, I guess.'' shrugged Bellatrix.

''I'm not seducing Dark Lord just to protect that Mudblood and brat of yours!'' Narcissa yelled.

''You are,'' said Bellatrix and walked up to her, ''if you want me to protect your son. It's eye for an eye Narcissa, you protect my child I'll protect yours.''

''You're mad, he'll never tell me.''

''Try and I'll protect your precious son.''

* * *

''You're back.'' said Bella.

''Yeah, I needed to put my plan into action. I hope it'll work out.'' she smiled.

''She's still asleep, but before she wakes up I wanted to tell you something.'' started Bella. ''I'm sorry for what I've said and I'm sorry for not seeing how much you've changed. You were wrong Bellatrix, this is not only my family. It's ours, yours, mine and Hermione's.''

''Bella...''

''I know. I know who you are and what you do, I can't ask you to change that. It would only result in your death. I want you to know Iris and Hermione, because I know. Minerva told me that Hermione's soul is partially connected with you, I can't be the reason she never get to, at least, know you.''

''I would never...''

''Then don't, but get to know her at least. War is coming, one of us will die probably and we both need to know Hermione good enough to predict her moves and protect her.''

''Alright.'' agreed Bellatrix.

* * *

''Narcissa.'' Bellatrix greeted.

''I've been successful, Dark Lord has allowed me to enter his bed.'' said Narcissa with disgust.

''I need to find out what they are as soon as possible. Narcissa, tomorrow I'll fulfill my part of the bargain. Your son will be protected and he won't need to kill anybody.''

* * *

I hope you liked it :D Please R&R!


	27. Chapter 26

Well, here is new chapter. Hope you'll like it :)

_yamiperv and LethalPoison_ - what Cissy gotta to do, Cissy gotta to do XD

I had hoped and it was my intention to make you like both Bella and Bellatrix and from your comments I councluded that most of you like them both. That was my idea and I'm very glad I've succeeded in it. :D

* * *

**May**

''Hello dear.'' Bellatrix said making Hermione jump.

''Bellatrix, do you have to do that? I will have a heart attack one day.'' said Hermione holding to her chests.

''You do know that the heart attack isn't deadly in Wizarding world, right?''

''Yes, I do know that. What are you doing here anyway?''

''I'm waiting Bella, I have the information she needed.'' said Bellatrix.

''Oh, would you like a coffee?'' asked Hermione.

''Coffee?'' confused witch asked.

''I'll get you one, alright? You decide if you like it or not.'' smiled Hermione.

''Is Iris up?''

''No, she's asleep but I know she'll be up very soon. She started to walk on her own and she's making the most of it. She walks few steps, then she falls down on her butt, but she's up in a second moving even quicker. She also decided to skip sleeping because walking is much more fun to do.'' said Hermione.

Bellatrix laughed at that. ''She's like Andromeda, she also ran up and down the house when she was a baby. I remember when I was four and she was two, she just learnt how to run and talk at the same time. I just wanted to sleep, but she kept waking me up so I made up a game which never allowed her to do both at the same time. With time I managed to persuade her to run in circles.''

''That's terrible.'' said Hermione laughing at the picture.

''I had to protect her from our parents and that meant I never let them see her having fun.'' shrugged Bellatrix.

''Here you go.'' handing Bellatrix a cup of coffee.

She cautiously smelled the drink and had a sip. ''This isn't bad.''

''I know, plus it gives you more energy.'' nodded Hermione.

''Mommy!'' a yell echoed through the small apartment.

''Our daughter is up.'' said Hermione and walked into Iris' room.

Bellatrix was taken aback with the 'our daughter' comment. Hermione was thinking about the same comment as she made her way to Iris' room.

''You awake sweety?''

''Yes, mommy.'' said Iris.

''Your mom is here.'' Iris smiled widely at that.

Hermione walked out with the baby in her hands.

''Hello sweety.'' Bellatrix smiled.

''Mom!'' exclaimed Iris reaching to Bellatrix.

''Come here.'' said Bellatrix taking Iris and kissing her on the cheek, ''How is my little girl? Are you good?'' Iris nodded.

''I've heard you can walk. So lets see it.'' Bellatrix said and put Iris slowly on the floor. Iris immediately started to walk around.

''Good girl, mom is proud of you.'' Iris turned around slowly with big smile on her face, but quickly ran off.

''You're beaming.'' said Hermione with smile.

''My only daughter is walking on her own, I'm allowed.'' protested Bellatrix taking her cup of coffee and sitting at the kitchen counter.

''It's alright, I haven't meant anything bad by it.'' chuckled Hermione leaning on kitchen island.

''Oh, shut up.'' Bellatrix rolled her eyes. ''By the way, I always wanted to ask, but never got a chance. How did you conceive Iris?''

Hermione chocked on her coffee and started to cough; Bellatrix laughed as she stood up and patted Hermione's back until she stopped coughing.

''Do we need to talk about it?'' Hermione asked face turning bright red.

''Yes. I want to know, I mean I doubt you were planning on having kids at this age.''

''You're right we didn't plan to have kids this soon. It's Ginny's fault really, she suspected that something was going on between Bella and me so she gave me this book '100 spells to make your sex life better'.''

''I know that book, few interesting spells.'' Grinned Bellatrix, ''Especially the one on 53rd page.''

Hermione blushed because she knew on which spell Bellatrix meant and the picture that was in her head made her blush even harder.

''You're imagining me and that spell aren't you.'' Bellatrix smiled seductively.

''Moving on.'' said Hermione. Bellatrix laughed out loud.

''Mommy?'' Iris interrupted pointed at the glass.

''You're thirsty?'' asked Bellatrix and Iris nodded.

''What should I get her?'' She asked Hermione.

''There is a juice inside. She loves it the most.''

''Like mother like daughter.'' smiled Bellatrix as she opened the fridge and took out a juice.

''That's what Bella said too.'' Hermione shook her head.

After Iris finished her drink she ran off hoping she would finally break something. It wasn't because she didn't try hard enough, but you can't break magic and Bella and Hermione enchanted everything.

''So where were we?'' Bellatrix questioned, ''Oh yes, you were imagining me and the spell on the 53rd page.'' she winked and Hermione blushed again.

''Anyway, the book has two similar spells.'' said Hermione

''You messed up the Genero muto and Genero mutation haven't you?''

''Not me, Bella.''

''How on earth did you two manage to do that?''

''We were in a hurry and she forgot which meant what, so she just murmured the spell she first remembered.''

Bellatrix laughed again. ''It's not funny, Bella almost had a heart attack when she heard the news.''

''I would too.'' Bellatrix managed to say through the laughter. Hermione slapped her arm.

Bella walked into the apartment to see Bellatrix laughing and Hermione slapping her arm.

''Hey.'' said Bella.

''Hi honey.'' Hermione said and greeted her with a kiss.

''Mom.'' Iris said running over. Bella took her in her arms and kissed her cheek.

''What's so funny?'' asked Bella smiling.

''I'm laughing at Hermione's expression and ability to blush in two seconds.''

''She asked me how we got Iris.'' Hermione cleared.

''Ahhh, I get it.'' Bella smiled.

''Down.'' was a simple command and Iris was running around again.

''Iris, do not touch that book!'' said Hermione sternly and Iris put it down in a second.

''We have to talk about Horcruxes.'' said Bellatrix ''I'm on my way to see Dumbledore, you two coming?''

''I'll take Iris to Madame Pomfrey and I'll join you in his office.''

When Hermione, Bella, Bellatrix, Minerva and Dumbledore all settled in Dumbledore's office the meeting began.

''Like you all know, there are eight Horcruxes. Narcissa managed to find out what are they. Horcrux can be any object, but Dark Lord chose the objects with meaning to him.'' Bellatrix started, ''First two Horcruxes are already destroyed, first part of his soul was in Quirinus Quirrell, but when Harry killed him he destroyed the part of a soul along with him. Second Horcrux was his diary which Harry also destroyed. So there are six left- Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and two unknown.''

''Unknown?'' asked Hermione

''Well, that he didn't reveal and I personally think it's too dangerous for Narcissa to try and dig deeper.''Bellatrix responded

''Never mind, we will cross that brige when we come to it, we need to find the ones we know about and destroy them.'' Bella said ''How will we find them?''

''I know that Helga Hufflepuff's Cup is in my vault.'' smiled Bellatrix. ''But the locations of the others I do not know.''

''Now, we know what the Horcruxes are. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow and let him know about everything.'' said Dumbledore.

* * *

''Hey Mione'' greeted Ron as he sat in armchair.

''Hi Ron. Where are Harry and Ginny?''

''Have no idea, though Harry did offer to help Ginny with Potion homework.'' he said. Hermione smiled knowing that Harry and Ginny had finally gotten together.

''Hey Ron, when are you going to ask Lavander our?'' asked Hermione.

''I don't know.'' he blushed.

''You really should, I think she really likes you.'' said Hermione.

''Has she said anything?''

''Yep, she said you're cute.''

''I'm going to ask her out tomorrow.'' he smiled ''Thanks Mione.''

''Not a problem Ron.'' she smiled ''Now, tell me what's new in the Quidditch championship.''

''Oh, right. I watched the game yesterday...''

* * *

''Are you sure this is the place sir?'' asked Harry looking at the old, abounded house.

''Yes, I've hid Marvolo Gaunt's Ring there.'' said Dumbledore ''Let's go. We need to find it.''

* * *

''Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus and Draco, you will go to the Dead man's cliff. There is an old house and inside is a ring I want. Tear the house and all the people you need to, but get me that ring!'' yelled Voldemort.

''Yes, my Lord.'' said the four voice before they apparated.

* * *

''Here it is Harry.'' said Dumbledore ''Just where I left it. Harry reach into that bag I gave you.''

Harry reached and pulled out the Gryffindor's sword and gave it to Dumbledore. After giving the sword to the Dumbledore the four dark figures tore through the windows and finished appareting. Draco, Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus stood in front of them. Harry and Dumbledore drew their wands.

''We need that ring.'' said Lucius.

''You're not getting it.'' Harry replied.

''You little brat!'' yelled Bellatrix. ''Crucio!''

''Protego!'' defended Harry.

''Stupefy!'' Dumbledore stunned Lucius.

''Sectumsempra '' yelled Harry but Severus put a Protego around himself.

''Harry put on a strong protego!'' ordered Dumbledore and Harry did so. He put all of his energy into it while Dumbledore grabbed a sword and smashed the Ring.

''No!'' screamed Lucius.

''Harry, run!'' Dumbledore grabbed him and they ran into the hallway and into some room. Harry found himself push in some sort of hidden cabinet.

Draco stood in front of Dumbledore.

''Draco, you don't need to do this.'' said Dumbledore.

''You don't understand, I have to kill you. Dark Lord order me to, if I don't kill you he'll kill me and my mom. He will know that you were here tonight and he will know if I let you go.'' said Draco crying.

''I know. It'll be alright, everything will be alright.'' said Dumbledore in his ever calm voice.

''Kill him Draco!'' said Lucius walking into the room. ''You can do it! I know you can.''

''Seems that the boy can't do it.'' mocked Bellatrix. ''I guess somebody else will have to do it.''

Severus pointed his wand towards Dumbledore.

Seeing his second guessing Dumbledore said ''Severus please.''

''Avadra Kedavra!'' the spell his Dumbledore in his chest and he fell on the floor. Four figures appareted and Harry ran out of the closet.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter :) R&R!


	28. note

This is not update, I'm afraid. My mom passed away at the end of the last week and I have a lot of things on my mind. Update will be next week because I tend to runaway from the real world into world of my imagination and I have no doubt I'll be writing soon. I hope you understand and that you'll be patient to wait little longer.

The moment I finish chapters, I'll delete this chapter and replace it with new update.


	29. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for delay of new chapter but as you know I had a troubles in my life these last months.

I do hope you haven't lost will to read my stories and that you will read new chapter. :)

* * *

''No!No! Professor!'' yelled Harry shaking Dumbledore as if that would bring him back.

After crying helplessy for few minutes, Harry apparated them.

* * *

''I'm wondering where is Harry for so long.'' stated Ron

''Where is your sister?'' Hermione asked

''I don't know, why?'' asked confused Ron

''Nothing.'' smiled Hermione ''Don't worry, I'm sure Harry is in good hands.''

''Hey guys, what are you doing?'' Ginny walked in the common room and sat on the couch

''Talking about Quiddtich and wondering where Harry is.'' replied Ron

''Have you seen Harry?'' asked now worried Hermione

''Nope, I've been studying for my test tomorrow.'' Ginny answered

'Dumbledore must have invited him to that talk' mused Hermione

* * *

Harry apparated with Dumbledore's body in Minerva's office. Her office was the place they appareted in the first place and Hogwarts magic allowed them to apparate back on the same spot.

''Did the mission...''started Minerva hearing a loud crack but seeing her husband's dead body,she dropped the book she was holding and ran to his side

''Albus?'' Minerva said with shaky voice ''Oh Albus...''

Harry moved back and leant back on the desk, tears falling down his cheeks.

''What happened?'' asked Minerva

''Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix were there. They atacked us, then Draco showed himself. Voldemort wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it.'' said Harry

''Who did it?'' asked Minerva holding Albus' hand ''Who did it?'' she yelled this time

''Snape. Snape killed him.'' Harry answered in low voice

* * *

Bella was watching Iris when she heard familiar crack behind her. Iris giggled and reached out with her hands towards Bellatrix who was standing a feet away.

''Hey baby.'' Bellatrix picked Iris up and gave her a kiss on her little perfect cheek. Iris immediatly put her hands in her mothers thich hair

''Is the ring destroyed?'' asked Bella raising from her seet

''Yes, it's destroyed. Bella...'' started Bellatrix, but Bella cut her

''He's dead. Severus had killed him.''

''How did you know?'' confused Bellatrix asked

''I knew it would happen, I just wasn't sure when. But when I saw your face...'' she trailed off

''I'm sorry. Look I have a confession, I presumed that he'll...''

''Don't.'' Bella cut her off again ''We all play games, it's war out there. How you knew or what did you do with it...I don't care.'' she sighed ''Hermione dosen't know about this. She always counted on Dumbledore to guide us through this mess and I never had any intention on messing up her ideas.''

''Don't you think you should?'' Bellatrix asked taking Iris to her room ''She has a right to know.'' she put Iris down in her play space

''What I choose to tell my wife is not your buissness!'' Bella snapped

''Don't go yelling at me!'' shot back Bellatrix putting silencing spell on Iris' room ''You should have told her!''

''I have a job in the Order! I can't tell everything to my wife! I need to protect her and sometimes I can only do that by not telling her something.''

''Your job is to make sure she lives through this hell!'' Bellatrix yelled back ''You're not helping her by not telling her the whole story! If something happens to you, she'll be short on informations and that puts her in risk!''

''The Order will...'' started Bella but this time Bellatrix cut her off

''I'm sorry to burts your bubble, but Order wants to win a war not save your wife!''

''You have no idea what you're talking about!" Bella shouted

''Shut up! I've been through this once before Bella! I know what I'm talking about!'' yelled Bellatrix ''War brings sacrafices, you saw it yourself on missions and today with Dumbledore. Trust me when I say that there is no battle free of death! And if your death or Hermione's, or anyones for that matter, is what will help to win this war- they will do it. And they will do it without a second thought, no matter how much you did for them. In the end you fight for everyone, but you fight against death alone.'' Bellatrix finished

''There are things she shouldn't know.'' said Bella much more quieter then before

''You're lowering her chances of survivng by depriving her informations!'' Bellatrix said

''She would have tried to do it differently. She would search for alternitive way and there was no time for that.''

''You didn't know when he was supposed to die. You said it yourself.'' acussed Bellatrix

''Never the less, she would slow down the proces. I couldn't allow that, I told Dumbledore his plan was safe with me.''

''I can see you have learnt nothing. Your priorites are still not sorted correctly and your loyalty to Dumbledore was bigger then your loyalty to her.'' Bellatrix shook her head

''That's not true. I'm loyal to Hermione.'' defended Bella

''I never said you weren't. I said that your loyalty towards Hermione was beaten by your loyalty to a cause and a people who are willing to sacrifes you and your family in a heartbeat. Maybe when you realise what situation is you'll learn to value what you've got. But I guess I'll have to take things in my own hands to protect Hermone and Iris.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Like you said, there is a war out there and everyone plays their game.''said Bellatrix and added ''Your wife is coming.'' before apparating

* * *

''I'm beat, I'm off to bed.'' said Hermione getting up ''Tell Harry I said hi when he comes back.''

''Sure will.'' said Ron

As Hermione apprached the door, she heard a loud crack from other side. She expected to find Bella in company of Minerva or Bellatrix as she walked in, but instead she found concerned Bella.

''What's wrong?'' Hermione asked

''Harry and Dumbledore have destroyed the ring.'' Bella replied

''Well that's great news, why are you in bad mood?'' asked Hermione confused

''Hermione, Dumbledore...'' she sighed looking her wife in the eyes ''Dumbledore is dead.''

''What?'' shricked Hermione putting her hand on her mouth trying to stop a sob which already escaped ''When? Who told you this?''

''Bellatrix said he is dead. She left a moment you came, but she wouldn't tell me what happen in detail.'' Bella lied

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bella were standing in Headmaster's office looking at their Transformation teacher who was sitting on a couch with glass of a whiskey in her hand.

''Professor?'' approached Hermione and put a hand on older woman's

''I informed Ministry about the sitation and they are on their way. I'm not sure what will happen now.'' she spoke in her Scotish accent which was now belted with broken note

''Professor, I am so sorry about this.'' said Hermione

For the first time Minerva turned her head from the fireplace and looked at her ''I know you are, sweet girl.''

Familiar crack filled the room as Kingsley appareted out of breath ''Minister and his associates are on the way! Harry, Ron and Hermione must run! They will publish that Dumbledore's death is their fault!''

''What?'' exclaimed Minerva and Bella in the same moment

''They will not let this story out, they created a new story in which Harry and his friends are the ones responsible for this. They don't intend to let out that Vo...that He's back.''

''They said...'' started Minerva

''They lied!'' Kingsley said ''They haven't said anything about incedent in the Ministry last year, all those stories in the press were never confirmed. You knew that! They couldn't handle a panic and they still can, so they are avoiding truth.''

''They don't have much time as it is, why prolong something that should have been said a year ago?'' asked Minerva

''There will be causelties because of their stupidity!'' Bella yelled

''They don't care Bella! They are saving their ass, trying to camoflage the real situation! Just as I'm trying to save your ass and think of a plan for your escape!'' Kingsley said

_'And they will do it without a second thought, no matter how much you did for them'_

''What now?'' asked Minerva

''They run with a mission of finding all Horcruxes!''

''Go! Let's go!'' Bella yelled pushing Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the office.

* * *

So, did you like it? Tell me what you think and make my day :)


	30. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I am sorry for delay but my pretty busy so I had to reduce my writing a bit. However, I will not stop writing and there will be new chapters coming :)

Enjoy new chapter :)

* * *

Bella, Hermione, Ron and Harry ran to the common room.

''Harry, Ron pack your things and meet us here in 10 minutes. Take what is necessary and hurry up, we don't have much time!'' commanded Bella and pulled Hermione towards their place.

''Bella, I can't leave Iris!'' said Hermione as they entered their rooms.

''Hermione, you cannot take her with you. She'll be fine here.'' Bella replied as she started to waving her wand putting Hermione's stuff into a waiting suitcase.

''Bellatrix Black!'' yelled an angry Hermione. ''I do not know what the hell is wrong with you, but I am not leaving _my daughter _here!''

''Your daughter?'' Bella asked.

''I am not leaving without her.''

''She's our daughter! Not only yours! And since when you don't trust me enough to leave her with me?'' a furious Bella asked.

''I trust you with my life and with Iris' life! But I know you'll be on missions and now I won't be here either! She'll be alone and unprotected!'' Hermione yelled back.

''She has the whole of Hogwarts behind her! We'll protect her! I'll protect her! I'm her mother too, Hermione and I would give everything to protect her life!''

''I know you would Bella, but what if you won't be there? What then? What if you'll be on some mission and her protection will depend on the Order? Bella, can't you see that they cannot protect us?'' asked Hermione desperately. ''Can't you see that we have to run from Ministry. That Order isn't strong enough to protect us from the people who are supposed to be on our side as it is?''

''Hermione...'' said Bella not knowing how to comfort her wife.

''Bella, how can I leave my daughter here? Knowing that she could be at risk?'' Hermione questioned, tears streaming down her face.

''I...I don't...'' said Bella as she hugged Hermione close.

''We'll take her to my parents'' said Hermione backing away from Bella so she could look her in face. ''They'll take care of her. Most people don't know about Iris as it is and this way they won't find out while we're away.''

''What if someone is monitoring their house?'' Bella asked.

''Put spells which will alarm you if wizard is nearby.'' Hermione said ''Bella, she needs to live through this! I won't bury my child, do you understand me?''

''I do, I'll take her there this evening'' said Bella. ''Let's go to Madam Pomfrey, so you can say goodbye.''

Bella and Hermione apparated in Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was currently played with Iris.

''I haven't expected you this soon'' said Madam Pomfrey but when she looked at them she quickly added ''What's wrong?''

''Long story. Hermione, Harry and Ron have to run.'' Bella said quickly.

''Hey baby girl.'' Hermione said as she took Iris in her hands'.

''Mama'' small girl replied with smile. Hermione smiled as tears once again began to fall down her cheeks.

''Mommy loves you Iris and I will always be here for you. Whatever happens, mommy will be here for you'' she murmured in little girl's ear. ''Mommy will make sure you're okay.''

''Hermione, we don't have time for this.'' said Bella, her eyes filled with tears.

Iris sensed the situation and started crying ''Shh, you'll be okay baby girl.'' Hermione said and gave her to Madam Pomfrey. She stepped back and allowed herself to be pulled in Bella's arms, followed by a loud crack.

''Hermione, I know it's hard. But it will be over soon and everything will be alright, we'll be together again.'' said Bella kissing Hermione's forehead.

''Bella, I love you.'' said Hermione.

''I love you too.'' Bella replied kissing her wife.

* * *

Harry and Ron were waiting impatiently when Bella and Hermione came to common room.

''We're going to apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. There you'll have time to think this through.'' Bella said as she waved her wand creating blue circle on the floor ''We are able to apparate now.''

They apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Tonks and Moody were already there waiting for them.

''Are you alright?'' asked Tonks.

''Yes, we're fine. Little shaken with the situation.'' responded Harry.

''Let's continue this in the dining room.'' said Sirius and the group went to dining room, leaving Hermione and Bella alone in living room.

''This piece of paper will allow us to communicate.'' said Bella as she gave small papyrus to Hermione.

''Let me know when you take Iris to my parents.'' Hermione said.

''I will'' promised Bella and kissed her wife again. ''We'll survive this Hermione.''

* * *

Bella apparated to Hogwarts again. She was walking through the halls when she heard a yell from the Minister of magic: ''Find them! Find them and stop them from spreading lies! This can't get out of hand!''

Bella turned around and took detour to Hospital wing.

* * *

''My friends,'' Voldemort started ''Dumbledore is dead!'' The whole room cheered but they went silent as their master put his hand in the air.

''This is half of our victory!'' he roared. ''The Ministry will fall within days and then Severus, my dear friend, as a reward you will become Headmaster of Hogwarts.''

''Thank you my Lord.'' Severus said.

''Now, let's put our plans into action.'' He smiled and went on, ''Harry Potter and his friends are already on the run, the Minister of Magic has foolishly decided to ignore our presence and is trying to convince the world we aren't here.'' He laughed. ''And now, they will fall!''

* * *

Bella finally got Iris to sleep, after failing miserably for two hours. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. After she had packed Iris' things, she took sleeping baby into her arms and apparated in Muggle London.

She knocked on the front door of a very plane looking house and waited.

''Bella, is that you?'' asked a confused Elizabeth as she opened the door.

''Yes Mrs. Granger, its me.'' she said quietly.

''Come on in.'' Said Elizabeth rushing her in, ''Oh my, you brought my little angel.'' She smiled at the sleeping little girl.

''Dear, who is it?'' asked William.

''It's Bella and our perfect little granddaughter'' said Elizabeth as she walked into the living room.

''Bella, what are you doing here?'' asked William smiling brightly.

''I came to leave Iris here'' said Bella and seeing confused look on Hermione's parents explained, ''The war started.'' She spoke quietly, her head slightly bowed.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was not a woman who spent a lot of time resting, but even she took the time to enjoy a cup of hot tea and good book. This evening however, her relaxation was interrupted with loud knocking on her front door. She grabbed her wand and opened the door meeting her older/younger sister.

''What happened?'' asked Andromeda shocked as she saw Bella.

''Hermione...Iris...'' sniffed Bella, Andromeda pulled her in strong embrace while Bella continued to cry her eyes out.

After 15 minutes Bella finally calmed down and explained everything to her sister.

* * *

Please review chapter and tell what you think :)


	31. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I apologize for not updating so long. I'm afraid my finals are here and I have to study hard. Anyway, I do hope you'll like this chapter :D

Special thanks to all of you who are still reading this story and are reviewing it despite the fact I'm little slow at the updates :**

Of course, big thanks go to Asher Henry, my beta :)

* * *

Sirius walked into the kitchen at 6 am to find Hermione looking through the window with cup of coffee in her hands.

''Good morning'' he greeted.

''Morning'' said Hermione turning around.

''What's going on with you Hermione?'' Sirius asked taking her in. ''I can see something is bothering you.''

''This whole situation is bothering me. Staying here is only an option for few more days Sirius and you know it. We'll have to run and hide and we won't be able to see people we love.'' _Not to mention I have no idea how I'll tell Harry and Ron I know what Horocruxes are._

''Who do you love Hermione?'' Sirius questioned ''I've always thought it'll be either Harry or Ron, but something tells me I've been wrong.''

''You have been'' confirmed Hermione. ''We all have our lives Sirius and our secrets. Some things are best left unsaid.''

''Perhaps'' Sirius replied eyeing the girl.

* * *

''The cup is in Bellatrix's vault'' said Minerva. ''Three are already destroyed and if you manage to destroy the cup, then there are only three left.''

''Alright, so how do we get to it?'' Harry asked.

''That I do not know I'm afraid'' Minerva sighed.

Hermione was very thankful to Minerva at that moment. She asked Minerva to tell Harry and Ron about the Horocruxes because she couldn't make up good enough explanation for her knowledge of them.

''Can we even destroy them?'' asked Ron.

''Obviously we can Ronald'' snapped Hermione. ''Harry and Dumbledore destroyed Ring, didn't they?''

''With the sword!'' exclaimed Harry. ''We need Gryffindor's sword!''

''We have it Harry'' said Hermione. ''We have the sword we just need to get into the vault.''

''Do you have a plan?'' asked Ron.

''No.'' Hermione shook her head ''Maybe?'' She closed her eyes thinking.

''C'mon Hermione, spill it. Your ideas are usually brilliant, so let's hear it'' encouraged Harry.

''Polyjuice potion.'' Hermione said. ''If we have to come into the bank and take the cup we must look like her.''

''She's right'' said Minerva. ''To retrieve something from the vault, there must be some sort of verification. Not only will one of you have to look like Bellatrix, but will have to have her wand.''

''Can we fake the wand?'' asked Harry.

''We could try'' responded Minerva.

''We can't make Polyjuice without Bellatrix's hair'' said Harry.

''Well, there is that too'' sighed Minerva.

''Why does this sound like an impossible plan?''

* * *

''Hermione, this is very bad idea!'' said Harry.

''Do you have any better plan for getting her wand and piece of her hair?'' Hermione questioned and after Harry shook his head said, ''I thought so.''

''So now we just wait?'' asked an angry Ron. ''And let them take us to meet our death?''

''It'll be okay! Harry's face is unrecognizable, which means they won't call Voldemort! That gives us time to take the wand and get the hell out of there! You have your fake wands in your hands and real ones hidden. We'll be able to get out of there!''

''If this fails...''started Harry.

''Then we die and Voldemort wins'' finished Hermione. '' Harry, it doesn't matter if we make it, but you have to.''

''I won't...'' started angry Harry but was cut off by Ron.

''They are here!''

* * *

They were dragged into the manor and tossed on the floor. Hermione found herself on her knees in front of Bellatrix Lestrange and looking up she could see distant panic in her eyes.

''Is that Harry Potter, Draco?'' asked Lucius.

''I can't tell'' replied Draco. ''His face is too puffed!''

''Put them into the cellar!'' Bellatrix ordered ''This one and I are going to have a small talk'' she grinned ''Girl to girl!'' She pulled Hermione up by her shirt and moved her, pushing her hard towards the doors on the left.

''Hermione!'' she could hear Ron scream before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

''What the hell are you doing?'' asked Bellatrix after she shut the door and put a strong silencing spell on it.

''I need your help'' Hermione said.

''Why aren't you with Bella?''

''Harry, Ron and I are being hunted by the Ministry. I couldn't stay with Bella and Iris.''

''Where is Iris?'' asked Bellatrix.

''She's safe'' responded Hermione.

''That doesn't answer my question!'' said Bellatrix moving towards Hermione.

''She is safe.'' Said Hermione backing up until her back collided with the wall.

''Is she?'' Bellatrix was only an inch away from Hermione. ''Where is our daughter Hermione? I need to protect her!''

Hermione saw a determination in Bellatrix's eyes, the same Bella had when she talked about Iris.

''She's with my parents'' Hermione told her. ''There are spells around the house and if any witch or wizard comes close Bella will know.''

''What if she is too slow or unable to go to your parents? What then Hermione?''

''I don't know!'' screamed Hermione starting to cry. ''I don't fucking know!'' her cries became hysteria and she started to punch at Bellatrix. After two or three tries, Bellatrix managed to catch both of Hermione's wrists, pinning them to the wall behind Hermione and moving so that she was pinning Hermione with her whole body.

''Stop it!'' she said with raised voice, but Hermione when didn't stop she yelled ''Enough!''

Hermione stopped resisting and slumped against Bellatrix. ''I can't know everything, I can't know...'' she sobbed.

''I know honey, I know.'' Bellatrix released her hands and held the young woman as she cried.

After a few minutes Hermione calmed down and looked into Bellatrix's eyes. They were full of sorrow, fear and love? Hermione moved her hand to Bellatrix cheek and lightly caressed it.

''Hermione'' warned Bellatrix.

Hermione ignored Bellatrix and pulled her down for a kiss. Bellatrix kissed her back, pushing her against the wall again. Kiss grew more passionate as their hands began roaming each other's bodies.

''This can't happen'' Bellatrix said pulling away.

''I know'' Hermione said trying to sound convincing but failing. ''It's not happening Bellatrix, we're not moving any further than this.'' She said and then kissed Bellatrix again with raw passion. Bellatrix kicked Hermione's legs apart pressing with her thigh in her center, Hermione moaned at the contact.

''Why do you play games with me?'' asked Bellatrix pressing harder against Hermione.

''I don't know.'' moaned Hermione moving against Bellatrix.

''You'll hurt Bella.'' Bellatrix said and that worked like a charmed. Hermione pushed Bellatrix away immediately as Bellatrix knew she would.

''I can't believe I almost cheated on my wife!'' Hermione said putting her head into her hands.

''No you didn't.'' Bellatrix said softly. ''I am your wife, I am her. You wouldn't cheat on your wife, ever.''

''I don't know what the hell I'm doing Bellatrix'' admitted Hermione.

''Tell me your plan.''

* * *

''Ron, Harry!'' yelled Hermione opening the cellar.

''Hermione!'' exclaimed Harry.

''Luna?'' asked Hermione surprised to see blond there. ''C'mon, let's go! We don't have much time!''

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat around the table looking at the cup in the middle of it. The evening was grey and cold even though spells kept the tent warm. They all missed their families and homes.

''We have to destroy it'' said Harry slowly.

''I know'' nodded Hermione.

''Hermione you came up with the plan, you should be the one'' Ron said.

''Alright.''

The trio went outside and placed the cup on a rock. Hermione swallowed hard and smashed the cup with the sword in her hands.

* * *

''You should be asleep'' said Harry.

''I know'' Hermione sighed. ''I just can't. There are so many thing in my head right now and my brain can't stop thinking even for a second.''

''I understand.'' Harry replied as he sat next to her. ''I miss Ginny.''

''I figured as much'' smiled Hermione.

''Who do you miss Hermione?'' Harry asked.

'_My daughter, my wife, Bellatrix, Hogwarts, my parents...'_

''What do you mean?'' asked Hermione.

''You know what I mean. I told you long time ago Hermione, I know something is going on. Whatever it is, with whoever it may be, if you're happy- I'm happy.''

''Harry, Hermione!'' Ron exclaimed as he got out of the tent. ''I've just heard on the radio! The Ministry has fallen- there is new minister!''

All three of them ran back in tent and surrounded the small radio.

_''And the good news doesn't end here. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new Headmaster- Severus Snape. We don't need to remind you of tragic death of former Headmaster Albus...''_

* * *

What do you think? Please review and tell me :)


	32. Chapter 30

Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are wonderful :D

I hope you will enjoy new chapter :)

Big thanks to Asher Henry, best beta in the world.

* * *

''My Lord'' Bellatrix addressed Voldemort.

''Yes, Bellatrix?''

''May I go to Hogwarts?'' she asked, bowing her head to show respect.

''I see you still don't believe Severus'' he laughed. ''Will it ease your mind?''

''Yes, it will My Lord.'' She said, looking up to see his reaction.

''Very well, you may go to Hogwarts. But you cannot reveal yourself for the time being. Soon thought'' he smiled at his most loyal servant.

''My Lord!'' one of Death Eaters burst into the room covered in blood.

''What is this?'' yelled Voldemort at the man.

''Auror, My Lord'' he said, bowing his head.

''Aurors were at the sight?'' Voldemort asked furious.

''No, My Lord. One Auror- the one we told you about.'' Bellatrix knew that Bella is mysterious Auror and not wanting to get in the way of Voldemort's rage she backed away.

''One Auror!'' yelled Voldemort seeing the state of his men as they limped into the throne room. ''Crucio!'' he roared and the men started to convulse in pain on the floor.

* * *

''What will we do now?'' asked Harry.

''I don't know. I always thought Hogwarts was strong enough not to fall'' replied Ron.

_''She has the whole of Hogwarts behind her! We'll protect her! I'll protect her! I'm her mother too, Hermione and I would give everything to protect her life!'' _Hermione remembered Bella's words, but then she remembered Bellatrix's as well. _''What if she is too slow or unable to go to your parents? What then Hermione?'' _

''Hermione? Hello?''

''What?'' asked Hermione as she snapped out of her daze.

''Where were you?'' asked Harry. ''We called you like... 5 times.''

''I'm sorry, I was thinking.''

''Do you know where we should start our search for the Horcruxes?'' asked Ron.

''Have no idea'' she sighed.

* * *

''You need to run!'' exclaimed Minerva as she entered the room, startling Bella.

''What?'' asked confused Bella.

''Death Eaters are coming! You need to pack your things and disappear! Go to 12 Grimmauld Place and wait there!'' Minerva commanded and stormed out.

Bella heard a loud crack and saw Bellatrix standing in the kitchen area.

''I heard Death Eaters are coming'' Bella said bitterly.

''How could you have left your daughter in the muggle world without protection?'' hissed Bellatrix.

''How do you know that?'' asked Bella.

''It doesn't matter! How could you let your family get separated?''

''I had no choice!'' Bella yelled.

''Yes you did!'' Bellatrix spat back. ''You could have run, you could have hid. But no, you choose to continue to play the role of the mysterious Auror who combats alone! Alone, Bella! What the hell were you thinking?''

''Don't you understand that I was brought here to protect Harry, Hermione and Ron? My job is important because if I don't do it, then Order doesn't have any use of me! The only way I'm staying in the game is to be in the Order! The only way to protect Hermione and Iris is if I do my job!'' Bella yelled.

''I know that, but it doesn't mean you need to go alone! And certainly it doesn't mean you can leave your child unprotected!''

''What should I do now? Hm?'' an angry Bella asked. ''I have to go to 12 Grimmauld Place and stay there until further notice, how am I to be with my daughter?''

''Bring her here'' Bellatrix said. ''Severus will be new Headmaster and I requested to be here as a surveillance. The Dark Lord granted me permission under one condition- not to reveal myself, which is exactly what I want. This way I can find the Horcrux and protect Iris'' finished Bellatrix.

''What if they find you? What if you...'' started Bella.

''I took an oath, I cannot deceive you and work against you. They will not find me or Iris, this castle is protected and you know it.'' Bellatrix said and with an ernest expression added, ''She's my daughter too.''

* * *

Minerva returned to Hermione's and Bella's rooms to find Bellatrix there.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Minerva surprised.

''I just put Iris to sleep, don't be so loud'' replied Bellatrix.

''Iris is here?''

''Yes, Bella brought her here before she went to Grimmauld Place. I asked her to, Iris is safer with me. The Dark Lord allowed me to stay here on the condition I remain unseen.'' Bellatrix told Minerva.

''They let you guard Iris? Just like that?'' Minerva questioned.

''She's my daughter as well Minerva. Besides you were there when I took the oath, I promised not to harm Iris or Hermione.''

''But you never promised not to harm Bella'' countered Minerva.

''That is true'' Bellatrix confirmed.

''Why are you here Bellatrix? I don't care for The Dark Lord's plans or what you've been telling him, I want the truth- why are _you_ here?'' Minerva asked, her eyes piercing through Bellatrix's.

''I believe that, at least one, of the remaining Horcruxes is in Hogwarts.''

* * *

''You're pacing like a mad woman'' said Andromeda.

''Well, I have every right-don't you think?'' Bella shot back.

''Don't need to snap at me, alright?'' said Andromeda and added, ''In no time, we'll get notification and you'll be able to get your ass out of here.''

''Do you believe Bellatrix will take care of Iris?'' asked Bella.

''We've been through this, Minerva said that Iris is alright, Bellatrix took the oath and you can't back on that'' Andromeda said standing and walking to Bella. She looked into Bella's eyes and said ''Look, I know her, I know you. She's my sister and no matter what others see, I still see her for who she is. I know what she's capable of doing and what she's done, but I can't help myself from remembering what she did for me and Narcissa. That's how I know she'll give everything to protect Iris.''

''I miss them'' sighed Bella.

* * *

''Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?'' asked a surprised Harry.

''Sweet Merlin, you look terrible'' said Minerva as she laid eyes on the boy.

''We've been out here for three weeks, I'm not sure what you expected but let me tell you between looking for Horcruxes and Hermione's madness, I look far better than I should" Harry said with a joking smile.

''Hermione's madness?'' questioned Minerva thinking about spells and potions that may have caused madness.

''Yeah, she's jumpy as hell. Whatever we do, she yells at us or storms out. I've even heard her cry during the night, but when I asked her about it...''

''She yelled'' Minerva said.

''Yes, I've never seen her like this. I know that she's been hiding something from us and she's probably worried about the person waiting for her, but do you think you could tell her to ease up on us?'' asked Harry.

_''You have no idea how much she has to worry about.''_ Minerva thought to herself.

''Actually, I came here to ask Hermione to go back to Hogwarts with me'' Minerva said, shaking the thought from her mind.

''Back? Why?'' asked voice coming from entrance of tent. Both Harry and Minerva looked to angry looking, and clearly exhausted, Hermione.

''We may have some leads about the whereabouts of a Horcrux, but I need you to help me in figuring them out'' said Minerva.

''We'll come with you'' Harry said.

''Harry, you can't go back.'' Minerva told him. ''Death Eaters are there, they'll call Voldemort and he'll kill you on the spot. Hermione can take Polyjuice, but to take you there would be too much of a risk, Harry.''

''Who'll protect Hermione?'' asked Ron as he joined the others.

''I will Mr. Weasley.'' Minerva said in stern voice. '_And Bella, and Bellatrix.'_

''I'll go, let me grab my things'' said Hermione and looked towards boys. ''I'll be back as soon as possible.''

* * *

''I haven't been completely honest.'' Minerva said as she and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts.

''Really? I'm surprised.'' Hermione said sarcastically but quickly added ''I'm sorry, it's just...''

''I understand.'' Minerva cut her off and continued with what she was saying. ''Bellatrix is in Hogwarts and Iris as well.''

''What?'' Hermione yelled as they approached the castle. ''Are you mental?''

''Hermione, enough!'' Minerva scolded. ''Bella brought Iris back to Hogwarts knowing Bellatrix will protect her. Nobody knows that Bellatrix is in Hogwarts, except Voldemort, Bella and me. She thinks a Horcrux is somewhere in Hogwarts, possibly more than one. I need you to help her find them.''

''I don't think that is very good idea.'' Hermione said.

''Hermione, this is our only chance. Think about it this way, the sooner you find the Horcruxes the sooner you'll have your family back.''

* * *

Bellatrix heard when Hermione apparated and moved towards the door.

''Bellatrix?'' Hermione called out.

''Hello.'' Hermione jumped at the greeting and spun around. She found Bellatrix leaning against the door frame of Iris' room, clad in black jeans and a black top.

''You alright?'' Bellatrix asked moving into living room.

''Yeah. Just surprised seeing you in jeans and not in a dress.''

''Yeah, I guess. So Minerva filled you in?'' asked Bellatrix.

''Yes, she did.'' said Hermione and quickly stated ''Nothing can happen. What happened at the Manor can never happen again.''

''Even though you want it to happen again?'' questioned Bellatrix.

''I need to see my daughter'' Hermione said and walked out of the living room and into Iris' room, leaving Bellatrix with smirk on her face.

* * *

Well, that was it. I hope you liked it :) Make my day and review :D


	33. Chapter 31

I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. But, today I passed my final test and I'll be having more free time :)

Thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean the world to me :)

* * *

Bellatrix woke up early and decided to see where Hermione was. The evening before she decided to let Hermione think about everything, but since she hadn't slept very well and her patience was running low she just wanted to clear few things with Hermione before the girl made a decision. She walked into Iris's room and her anger was gone in instant because she saw perfection- Hermione lied on the couch with Iris sleeping on her chest. A wave of jealousy went through her as she realized Bella had privilege of watching this every day, of being this happy every day. She slowly and quietly made her way to kitchen, her anger slowly rising but this time not on Hermione or Bella or entire situation. This time her anger was directed at her. She could have been this happy, with kid and wife. She spent her entire life killing and training to be a better killer and she had missed things like love, family, and real friendship.

She sighed and looked at hot tea in her hands as if it would tell her why she was to sacrifice love and happiness for servitude.

''Bellatrix?'' Hermione's soft voice filtered through her reverie. Bellatrix looked up to find Hermione leaning on door frame with Iris in her arms.

''Good morning.'' Bellatrix said in a curt tone. ''Cup of tea?''

''Sure'' Hermione said eyeing the woman in front of her. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.'' said Bellatrix as she moved around the kitchen doing her best to avoid Hermione's intuitive gaze.

Hermione put Iris in her seat and watched the obviously very angry Bellatrix stomp around the room. ''Something is wrong.'' She said, this time it was not a question.

''Hermione, I'm not in the mood for this right now'' said Bellatrix dismissively.

''Alright,'' huffed Hermione ''Is it possible for me to have a shower while you watch over Iris?''

''Go ahead, I'll make her breakfast.'' responded Bellatrix not even turning around from stove.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Minerva McGonagall walked into a dark house. She greeted Moody, Andromeda and Tonks who were sitting in the kitchen.

''Where is Bella?'' asked Minerva looking around to make sure she hadn't missed the girl somehow.

''Sleeping, I can get her...'' Andromeda responded already starting to stand from her seat.

''No!'' Minerva cut her off. ''I need to talk to the three of you.''

''Alright'' Moody said putting silencing spell around them. ''Should I get Sirius at least?''

''Not yet, he doesn't know about Iris's existence.'' Minerva said sitting down.

''Is something wrong with Iris?'' Andromeda questioned worried that something happened to her niece.

''No, Iris is fine.'' Minerva responded calming the woman's nerves.

''Then what happened?'' asked Tonks watching her former teacher closely.

''I'm sure Bella told you that both Iris and Bellatrix are in Hogwarts.'' Minerva sighed, ''Moody is there any scotch around perhaps?''

''Yeah, give me a second.'' Moody said as he put a glass in front of her and went to retrieve the strong brew.

''Minerva, you're scaring us.'' said Andromeda ''What happened?''

''What you don't know is that Hermione is at Hogwarts as well.'' Minerva said and downed her scotch.

''Oh my God'' said Andromeda realizing what Minerva meant.

Tonks and Moody who weren't so fortunate to understand the meaning behind Minerva's words asked her ''Why?''

''I thought she could help Bellatrix out.'' said Minerva and added ''And she was driving the boys mad with her frustration.''

''That's good; I mean she'll be able to help Bellatrix. I don't see a problem.'' said Tonks completely oblivious to what was going on.

''If they find her, they'll have third of a Golden trio'' said Moody painting a clear picture for the ditzy auror. ''Not to mention that if Bella finds out that her wife is at Hogwarts, a place that is currently covered in Death Eaters, she would most defiantly kill somebody.''

''Exactly.'' said Minerva ''That's why I need you to keep this from both Sirius and Bella.''

''Not a problem.'' said Tonks.

''Good, now I need to speak to Andromeda alone.'' Minerva stated and both Moody and Tonks nodded and went into living room.

''I know what you are going to ask me.'' said Andromeda glaring at Minerva ''If she sets her mind at seducing her, she will. Hermione is bound to Bella's soul which is the copy of Bellatrix's. They aren't the same because the copy grows on its own on new models- that is the reason Hermione loves Bella, but they are similar enough for Hermione to have affection towards Bellatrix. Hermione would never cheat on Bella but her very logical mind will tell her that indeed she is sleeping with her wife, which won't be far from truth. You know this Minerva, don't even try to fool me- one question remains though, why would you let Hermione be near Bellatrix when you know what is most likely to happen?''

''I need Bellatrix under control and Hermione is the way to do that. She'll have Bellatrix wrapped around her little finger in a day or two and she'll be my guarantee that Bellatrix won't do something stupid.'' said Minerva.

''Even if it ends her marriage?'' asked Andromeda incensed at the girl being used this way.

''I love Hermione as if she was my own daughter, but I don't have any other idea. Their marriage won't end because of this, but truth be told- if Bella doesn't find out they will have much smoother path to cross.'' Minerva responded getting up.

''That is uncharacteristically cruel of you Minerva.''

''Albus was right at one point, even though I didn't believe him: There is a war outside and we need to win it.''

* * *

''So what are we looking for?'' asked Hermione as she flipped the pages of a book.

''Signs- that paper I gave you.'' Bellatrix pointed and Hermione picked it up studying the drawings on it carefully. ''We are looking for those signs. If we find those in these books we will be able to find locations of Horocruxes.''

''Why are you so certain that we'll find them?'' question Hermione.

''Because the Dark Lord does everything in riddles, he creates a trail that is possible to find, but he is arrogant enough to believe that no one is smart enough to find it'' said Bellatrix.

''There is at least 30 books here.'' said Hermione looking over the pile of dusty tomes in front of them.

''34.'' responded Bellatrix. ''We should start then, don't you think?''

''Fine'' responded Hermione annoyed at how Bellatrix still refused to look at her.

* * *

When Bella didn't show up at breakfast, Andromeda went to see if her sister was alright. She was surprised when she found Bella sobbing in bed. Her heart broke a little bit when she remembered her talk with Minerva knowing that Bella's heart would shatter if she knew what was possibly happening between Hermione and Bellatrix right now. She sat next to Bella and pulled the sobbing figure into a warm embrace.

After few minutes when sobs died, Bella said ''Bellatrix was right- we should have run and hide. But where? She doesn't know Hermione, she would never let me take her and Iris away, she's too stubborn to let me drag her away from a fight for justice.''

''You did what you thought was the best.'' said Andromeda trying to placate her blame.

''That doesn't make me feel better.''

''I'm not into cheap emotions.'' smiled Andromeda. ''I will however tell you that, we make mistakes. All of us; you, me, Minerva, Bellatrix, Hermione- all of us. Dealing with them and getting over them is the key to survive, think of escape plans or work on your fight tactics. You will have to protect them. Besides, nothing comes out of worrying, it comes by finding solutions.''

''I hate that you're right.'' Bella said

''I know.'' smiled Andromeda

* * *

Bellatrix looked at sleeping figure on the couch. She knew that Hermione had slept in Iris' room the night before, but she didn't see the point of waking the little angel so she carried sleeping beauty to bedroom. She took Hermione's slippers off, tucked her in and settled down on couch in the living room.

When Hermione awoke, she immediately recognized her and Bella's bedroom. Usually that was the place where she felt safe and loved, but knowing the situation she felt panic rise in her. She sat up and looked around herself; rays of sun breaking through closed blinds, illuminating the room revealing that she was alone, the other side of bed was still made indicating that Bellatrix hadn't spent the night with her. Hermione felt wave of relief followed by disappointment- the emotion surprised her and at the same time scared her to death.

She walked out of the bedroom and was greeted by sleeping form of Bellatrix on the couch, her beauty surprised Hermione. She knew she was attracted to Bellatrix and she knew that older woman was great looking, but to be bombarded with this calm, carefree work of art first thing in the morning was almost more than she could bear. She tore her eyes from couch and marched to the kitchen, taking a book on her way. She sat down with coffee in one hand and book in other, waiting for a cry announcing that Iris is awake.

Bellatrix woke up when she heard her name being shouted. She jumped up grabbing her wand on her way expecting that Hermione was in trouble. She was met with Hermione looking at the book in her hand and Iris who was currently playing with her breakfast.

''I found them!'' Hermione said in an excited shout. When she looked up and saw Bellatrix she swallowed hard. Bellatrix was standing behind the couch, her wand drawn, her posture clearly showing that she was ready to fight, her eyes completely black and hair tousled more than usual because of sleep. She looked every bit the mad serial killer people thought her to be.

''Why did you wake me up like that?'' asked Bellatrix loudly but not yelling because of Iris.

''I just...'' started Hermione.

''You just...what? Are you crazy? I am trained to kill Hermione, do you have a death wish?'' said Bellatrix finally relaxing enough to lower her wand.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...''

''I figured that'' spat Bellatrix.

''Well, sorry for wanting to tell you that I found the book that has all 4 signs!'' snapped Hermione.

''You found them?'' asked Bellatrix her mood instantly shifting.

''Yes.'' responded angry Hermione ''We can try and track them down now.''

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter- please review and tell me what you think :)


	34. Chapter 32

Well, I'm back from my trip to Tibet and I'm ready to start writing again :) So here is new chapter and I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

Minerva watched both Hermione and Bellatrix as they explained where they had found all 4 signs.

''Alright, I'll alert the boys.'' Minerva said.

''They can't come here!'' said Hermione quickly.

''Of course not Hermione, we have to find Horcruxes first and to prepare for battle. Voldemort has many followers and we have to be ready to stop them.'' Minerva assured Hermione.

''So, we'll have to try and find them.'' started Bellatrix ''We can't do that with Iris in our hands, we must stay unnoticed.''

''Iris will be in safe hands with me and Madam Pomfrey.'' Minerva dismissed them.

* * *

''What are you doing?'' Andromeda questioned.

''Going to see Hermione.'' simply said Bella.

''You can't do that Bella.'' argued Andromeda.

''Why not? I'll find her, talk to her and make sure Harry and Ron don't see me.'' said Bella getting ready.

''Hermione is not with them.'' Andromeda swallowed hard.

''What?'' yelled Bella ''How do you mean she's not with them? Where is she?''

''Hogwarts.''

''Why is she at Hogwarts?'' asked Bella confused.

''Trying to find Horcruxes.''

''Bellatrix is there doing the same thing.'' Bella said bitterly.

''Yes.'' Andromeda confirmed.

''My daughter is there.'' Bella said slumping down ''Hermione, Bellatrix and my daughter.''

''Bella...'' started Andromeda.

''Pretty little fucking family, don't you think?'' Bella spat out.

''Please calm...''

''Don't tell me to calm down!'' roared Bella getting up ''Who's behind this?''

Andromeda didn't say a word.

''Answer me!'' yelled Bella

''Minerva thought it would be easier to control Bellatrix...'' Andromeda started.

''If someone was sleeping with her?'' asked Bella harshly.

''Hermione did not sleep with her!'' yelled Andromeda even if she couldn't know for sure if she is right.

''Yet.'' said Bella ''It's my own fault. I left her, I was too focused on everything but her and I know that she feels something towards Bellatrix.''

''That doesn't mean she'll sleep with Bellatrix!'' said Andromeda.

''I'm going to Hogwarts to see what the hell is going on!'' huffed Bella.

''You can't go to Hogwarts Bella. The school is crawling with Death Eaters!'' yelled Andromeda.

''Well watch me!''

* * *

''We've been here for three hours.'' said Hermione ''Maybe we should try to look elsewhere.''

''No.'' said Bellatrix sharply.

''I've had it!'' yell Hermione moving towards Bellatrix who was standing next to a wall examining some painting.

''Excuse me?'' Bellatrix raised her eyebrow as she turned on her heel.

''You've been treating me like shit! What's with you? Not attractive enough to look in my direction? Too pureblooded to answer me properly or consider my opinion?'' Hermione yelled.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and slammed her against the wall pinning her arms above her head.

''Now listen to me.'' started Bellatrix in low and warning voice ''I'm not your Bella and I will not tolerate behavior like this. I don't care who you think you are or who you have behind you. I am here risking everything I have for you and Iris, so you better start having respect!''

Hermione gulped and shivered at Bellatrix' position and warning tone. That didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix, but trying to focus on the situation Hermione didn't notice that predatory look Bellatrix got.

''You enjoy being this close to me.'' mused Bellatrix.

''Don't flatter yourself, you remind me of Bella.'' Hermione defended and tried to wiggle out of Bellatrix' grasp.

''Let's skip this part, you've already said you are attracted to me. Now, I'm just close enough to see your body react.''

''Bellatrix, let me go...''Hermione said but Bellatrix just started to kiss her neck slowly.

''Now, now'' Bellatrix said while kissing her neck ''be nice and let me make you feel good.''

''Bellatrix'' Hermione moaned her mind on overdrive ''You're not Bella...I can't cheat...'''

''Hermione look at me'' commanded Bellatrix and Hermione looked up immediately ''Look into my eyes...''

Hermione did and saw so familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

''She will forever be part of me'' whispered Bellatrix as she kissed her and released her hands. Hermione knew she should push Bellatrix of off her, but she didn't. She put her hands on Bellatrix' shoulders and pulled her into her body knowing where it would lead. For the first time she decided not to do what was right- she was always good daughter, friend, student, wife and mother. She decided to let go and to look for comfort of this seemingly never ending sensation of chaos that is Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Andromeda paced through living room waiting for Bella to come back. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to let her go to Hogwarts alone! Just when Andromeda decided to go to Hogwarts and alert Minerva of Bella's presence she heard loud crack.

Bella apparated into living room but marched straight to her room. Andromeda hurried after Bella and found her pulling her suitcase out of the wardrobe.

''What happened?'' asked Andormeda.

''I'm not needed anymore.'' Bella said continuing with her work.

''Bella listen to me...''

''No! I'm tired of listening to people who lie and cheat! I need to go away and think things through.''

''Bella war is almost here'' pleaded Andromeda ''We need you.''

''Well, I need to think!'' said Bella grabbing her suitcase, backing away from Andromeda and apparating.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling familiar body behind her as well as familiar feeling of soreness. But then she remembered that even though body behind her is the same as her wife's, Bellatrix was no Bella. Feeling of regret flew through her leaving heartache and pain deep in her chest. She turned around and saw Bellatrix was still asleep. While sleeping Bellatrix looked almost exactly like Bella, her posture, her lips, her smell- everything was the same on the outside and yet it wasn't the person.

Hermione snuck out of her room and into bathroom, falling down sobbing.

* * *

Bella came to conclusion that Oslo was a beautiful city. She entered the pub she liked to go to and ordered whiskey, perhaps it would help to forget images of her wife kissing Bellatrix. Maybe it would exile the moans, passionate touches out of her head.

Maybe, Bella thought as she drank another glass.


	35. Chapter 33

Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are wonderful :D

I am also very sorry to hear that some people don't like the development of situation in this story; but I am sure that you understand how improbable is for _every_ person, who is reading this story, to like development of it.

I hope you will enjoy new chapter :)

Big thanks to Asher Henry, best beta in the world.

* * *

"Andromeda, this will not leave this room.'' Minerva warned.

''Hermione has a right...'' started Andromeda.

''It's not a priority now!'' Minerva cut her off.

''Priority? Bella has been here for you, protecting the three of them, helping you fight as well as Hermione but you don't think they are important part of the Order?'' Andromeda asked surprised.

''Their well-being is important to me! Their marriage is not. I cannot run around to make sure that everybody's relationships are fine.'' defended Minerva.

''What the hell happened to a woman I used to know? Best professor with a golden heart?'' Andromeda asked.

''You're right! I'll tell Kingsley and Mood to watch out for Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavander, Bella and Hermione and of course Tonks and Remus!'' said Minerva sarcastically.

''I didn't say...''

''Andromeda, get a grip!'' Minerva cut her off immediately ''I have to save as many lives as possible, to plan an attack against enemy who is much stronger than us and has more followers then we do! We're talking about War, not gang fight in Knockturn Alley!''

''I know, but look at it this way. You lost valuable member of the Order and you're refusing to share that information with the only person who is able to get her back. What will you tell Hermione when she asks? And you know she will.'' contoured Andromeda.

''I'll think of something.'' sighed Minerva ''Andromeda, they are soul mates; they'll work it out- whatever it is, eventually.''

* * *

Bellatrix felt bad-yes, Bellatrix Lestrange, the coldblooded killer felt bad for sleeping with Hermione. Not because of the sex, because it was great, not even because it will hurt Bella, but because it was hurting Hermione. She got attached to that young woman and even though she tried to block that part from the beginning, she had failed. Hermione, as well as Iris made her feel alive for the first time in years and a part of her wanted to take Bella's place. She belonged there, next to Hermione's body at night, as a mother figure to Iris.

Mother figure? Bellatrix sighed and resumed her search of Horcruxes.

* * *

Minerva looked at all of them- tired and wounded, but determent to continue with fight. She thanked Merlin for such good team who supported her in all of this chaos.

''My friends'' she started ''the fight will begin very soon and I'm afraid this is our last meeting. It is very obvious that the final fight will take place at Hogwarts, which can be our advantage. Even though many Death Eaters are too familiar with the grounds, there are still quite many secret passages and hidden rooms. That rooms will be used for us to hide while we lure Death Eaters inside the castle.''

''How will we lure them?'' asked Arthur

''Dark Mark will appear in the sky, their marks will burn and they will exit Hogwarts. We shall close all the doors immediately with locking spells and wards, than we will start to work. '' Minerva explained.

''How will we make Dark Mark appear?'' asked confused Molly.

''That is taken care of.'' said Minerva dismissively.

''Do we even stand chance Minerva?'' asked Tonks.

''Well, we have only one target really- Voldemort himself. If he dies, the rest will give up and flee the scene. And there has been progress in finding a way to kill him once and for all. We discovered how he managed to come back from the dead- he split his soul into Horcruxes.'' everyone gasped and were ready to start with the questions, but Minerva raised her hand no one uttered the word.

''We know that three Horcruxes had been destroyed and that leaves four that must be destroyed. We firmly believe that the rest of the Horcruxes are hidden in Hogwarts and we are in process of finding them.'' Minerva said.

''When you say we...you mean...''Tonks said.

''Hermione and me.'' said Minerva.

''When are we going to alert boys?'' asked Bill.

''When we form a plan and locate all the Horcruxes, not a moment before. We only have one chance at this, after all.''

* * *

''Shit, shit, shit.'' mumbled Bellatrix under her breath as she translated the words over and over again.

''What's going on?'' asked Hermione who was leaning against door frame and looking at a fanatic Bellatrix on the couch. Bellatrix looked surprised at Hermione, the girl barely spoke three words to her since they slept together, four days ago.

''I'm not sure.'' Bellatrix lied.

''You're lying.'' at Bellatrix stare she continued ''When you lie you tilt your head little, others do not notice it, but I do.''

''There are some complications.'' Bellatrix confirmed not seeing the point of arguing.

''What kind of complications?'' Hermione asked as she walked into living room.

''Two out of four Horcruxes are living beings.''

''What? Who? How is that possible?'' Hermione asked.

''I do not know how that is possible or who they are as I haven't translated the whole text yet.''

''Two heads are better than one.'' said Hermione as she sat down next to Bellatrix.

* * *

''Why are you stopping?''

''I'm sorry, I can't.'' Bella said as she took the step back from the blonde she was pressing against the wall.

''Yes, you can.'' The girl smiled, ''I don't care on who you'll think of.''

''I'm sorry, I can't. Not yet, anyway.'' Bella said and exited the storage room leaving the unsatisfied blonde behind her as she walked into crowd of a club. She ran straight out, into the cold. She couldn't comprehend what happened to her life, all of the questions she avoided came rushing to her head. What if Dumbledore hadn't brought her here? Would Hermione be with Bellatrix or would she end up with Ron? Where did she belong- past brought to future, trying to be someone who she shouldn't have become. She is Bellatrix, her name still is Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black, later known as Bellatrix Lestrange. She will look like her in a few years, if she survives. There is part of darkness in her heart and she knew about it very well. Did she make a mistake when she tamed it? Was that what brought Hermione to Bellatrix? Why it felt acceptable to see Bellatrix pressing her wife against the wall? Maybe because she saw herself...maybe because it isn't cheating technically.

Anger that has bubbled inside of her came to surface, a roller coaster of mixed and uncertain emotions went through her body in waves as she marched back into the club.

* * *

''Nagini!'' exclaimed Bellatrix ''It's Nagini, here it says: 'favourite one.'''

''That could be you, as well.'' Hermione retorted.

''Impossible, he is only connected to that snake. We are all just tools, not dear to him. But, Nagini is almost like a child to him.'' Bellatrix finished.

''That's a little sick.'' Hermione commented and asked ''What about other?''

''Well, it says basically: 'the one who has stand and will stand again in the death game.' Death game could be duel or fight to death'' Bellatrix mused.

''Yes, but no one survived a duel with the Dark Lord.'' Hermione stated.

''Except Harry.'' Bellatrix said.

Hermione shot a glare ''That's not true! He was a child, only a baby! He wasn't in a duel!'' she stood up.

''Hermione...''

''No!'' she moved back as Bellatrix got up ''He is not Horcrux!''

''Hermione, take it easy, you're starting to panic.''

''Of course I am! You're telling me my best friend is going to die!'' Hermione yelled, her back colliding with the wall.

''You're lying!' 'accused Hermione ''You're lying, you're on their side and you're trying to tell me we must kill him!'' she advanced towards Bellatrix and punched her in the shoulder with her clasped fist. Bellatrix stopped series of punches by grabbing Hermione by wrist.

''Let me go!'' Hermione started to resist.

''Stop it!'' Bellatrix growled, remembering they were once in similar position.

''No!'' Hermione yelled ''I hate you! Let me go!''

Bellatrix let go of her wrists, but grabbed Hermione's body instead pressing it against her own. After a minute Hermione stopped struggling and started sobbing.

After half an hour Hermione was lying on the couch against Bellatrix, her sobbing quiet down but her body too exhausted to move anywhere. Paper appeared in the middle of the air and hit the coffee table.

''Accio note.'' Bellatrix commanded ''Minerva wants to see us in her office.''

* * *

''I don't know what to do Albus.'' Minerva said as she looked up to the painting ''I do not trust Bellatrix completely, she did make unbreakable vow with Bella, but that was to protect Hermione and Iris, not to help us.''

''Well, the connection between Hermione and Bellatrix is still there. It hadn't disappeared completely yet and that is something you should use.'' Dumbledore said.

''That will wreck Hermione's and Bella's marriage.'' said Minerva.

''It won't. In the end, it'll make them stronger. Yes, it may be little rocky, but it'll make them stronger.''

''Albus...we're losing who we are. We haven't been this cruel...''

''Minerva, dear, sometimes my methods are crazy and it may seem that I lead you towards the wall, but I know what I'm doing.''

* * *

Hermione and Bellatrix apparated in Minerva's office.

''Hermione, what happened?'' asked Minerva seeing Hermione's puffed face, eyes red from crying.

''We have some news.'' said Bellatrix as Hermione didn't utter a word.

''Well, what is it?'' asked Minerva impatiently.

''Two out of the four Horcruxes are live beings'' Bellatrix paused but continued ''one is Nagini and the other is Harry Potter.''

Minerva sat down, legs just couldn't hold her.

''What will we do now?'' questioned shocked Minerva.

''There is always a way.'' Dumbledore mumbled, ''Death doesn't have to be the end.''

Minerva wanted to ask what the hell that meant but as she turned in her chair to look at the portrait, she was met with familiar gaze that made her drop her question.

''Bellatrix, I need to speak with Hermione alone for a moment.'' Minerva said and thanked her for the new information.

''Very well, good night Minerva.'' Bellatrix nodded and apparated.

''What's wrong with Bella?'' asked Hermione. She had felt bad for days and she knew Bella wasn't good.

Minerva swallowed at the bitter lie she was about to say ''She's missing. She could be dead Hermione, no one is sure..but...''

Hermione felt numb, as if someone cut the life out of her. She was drowning in chaos and knew only one straw to hold onto. She stood up and disapparated.

''Albus...''

''Minerva, trust me. Both of them are suffering, they can feel it from inside. But they will pass it, trust me.''

* * *

Bellatrix was lying on the couch on which she had slept since she and Hermione had slept together. Even though Hermione tried to move to the couch, Bellatrix didn't want to hear about it and took the couch instead. She was lying and pondering about life when Hermione apparated.

Hermione was on top of her in matter of seconds, kissing her desperately. After first shock, she kissed Hermione back. After a minute or two, Hermione broke the kiss, grabbed her by the hand and yanked into standing position. She moved backwards towards bedroom leading Bellatrix with her looking straight into her eyes: ''Make me feel again, please.''

* * *

Please review and tell me your opinion :)


	36. Chapter 34

Well thank you for comments, favouriting and following the story :))

Here we are going on new chapter, I hope you'll like it ;)

**lynettecullen-** well, I believe so, yes- some sort of therapy is in order ;)

**Happy D-** I think you'll be pleased with this chapter since Iris will be appearing in it :))

**LizGillies-** thank you very much for such lovely words, I'm very happy you like my stories. But I must admit that my updates really depend on level of chaos in my life :)

* * *

**One week later**

''We got it!'' exclaimed Hermione as she entered Minerva's office.

''Shhh, hide.'' Minerva commanded ''Come here.'' she pulled Hermione towards the wall. Minerva lightly tapped her wand against the surface and created passage. ''Just hide in there.'' she said pushing Hermione inside.

The room was fairly small, bare and without any additional way to get away. Hermione then focused on the situation in front of her or better said, on other side of the wall.

''I heard some disturbing rumors today.'' hissed Snape

''Well, I'm pretty sure that a wizard of your caliber can overcome those terrible rumors of you being a homosexual.'' Minerva said ironically.

''Ha ha'' said Snape in monotone voice. ''I'm talking about students who swear they saw certain student wandering the halls of Hogwarts.''

''Well, you should be more specific, because there are still quite a few students at Hogwarts.'' Minerva replied. ''Even though you and your friends managed to scare away many of them.''

''Only those unworthy of this world. They ran where they belong, with the rest of the filth.'' Snape growled and then continued, ''I'm talking about Hermione Granger!''

''Severus, do you really think I would lead my favorite student into death trap?'' asked Minerva, Hermione's heart soared with happiness at the title.

''If I find out you've been harboring a fugitive within these walls,'' started Snape darkly ''I'll have your head on the platter.''

''If that's all Severus, I really do have work to do. There are still few of us who wish to teach children something valuable.'' Minerva said dismissively.

''If I were you, I'd be extra careful to watch what I say.'' Severus finished and left the office.

Minerva sighed and after a brief moment of gathering herself, she sealed the door with magic and released Hermione out.

''I'm sorry, professor.'' said Hermione.

''Whatever for dear girl?''

''Well, for the way he treated you and if somebody indeed saw me.'' Hermione offered.

''Nothing to apologize for,'' started Minerva ''He's fishing in the dark. There had been many rumors of you, Harry, and Ron being at Hogwarts. Even if they saw you now, nobody would take it seriously.''

''How can you stand it?'' asked Hermione curious.

''Stand what, exactly?'' Minerva asked not sure what was Hermione talking about.

''Severus being here. He did kill your husband and I was wondering...''Hermione trailed off.

''I'm not sure I'm dealing with it'' admitted Minerva. ''I believe I'm pushing it aside, waiting for the right moment to release all of my anger.''

''I understand that.'' Hermione said. ''Professor, is there...some news about Bella?''

''I'm sorry Hermione'' Minerva lied. ''We're still searching, but you must understand that our resources are limited. We are in the middle of the war.''

''I understand.'' Hermione said eyes full of unshed tears. Seeing that Minerva's heart broke a little, knowing that she could spare her so much pain with few simple words.

''Hermione, you came here for a reason if I'm not mistaken.'' Minerva said pushing Hermione's mind in a new direction.

''Yes, well we found out where they are located. Dolores Umbridge is in possession of one- Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem on other hand is here at Hogwarts, in so called 'room which changes to please', Bellatrix and I are convinced that it's the Room of Requirement.'' Hermione reported. ''We can take the one in the castle, but I'm not sure how we'll get Locket. Or how we'll destroy it, as the Gryffindor sword isn't here, but with Harry and Ron.''

''I understand'' Minerva said. ''Get that locket, we'll figure out something.''

Hermione turned around ready to apparate.

''Miss Granger'' Minerva said quickly and Hermione turned around ''please mention to Mrs. Lestrange that I wish to speak with her.''

* * *

Bella looked up to the sky. It was grey- heavy leaden clouds rolled over her head in slow motion, as if still deciding whether to rain or not. The consequence of her escape slowly crept into her mind- she has left her wife and daughter behind. In the hands of convicted felon, His most loyal follower, the most sadistic woman the wizarding world has seen; her own hands.

She looked into her hands, hands that had killed already and will again in the future, hands that were so contradictory- as humanity itself. Created to slowly drain life out of others with such expertise and class, to hurt others delicately, to tease and please, to be a shelter, to wipe tears, to hold tiny hands and support them until they grow.

Her hands were equal to the ones of Bellatrix Lestrange, only thing they lacked were scars from years of pulling at chains in Azkaban. Those hands were also capable of love. She sighed again, torn apart now more than ever.

''You look troubled.'' An old lady said making Bella look at the person who sat next to her. Her crystal blue eyes were so familiar to her, but she dismissed it as coincidence.

''Life'' Bella just shrugged.

''There is solution to every problem.'' woman replied.

''I am not me.'' Bella said. ''I'm someone else, someone who already exists. On other hand, I'm someone who was created for intended purposes. So, you see I am not me. Not really.''

''You're being you right now.'' The old woman answered. ''You're thinking, that is, indeed, only salvation. So underestimated thinking. Flesh is only flesh, the same in everyone, despite different exterior- but the mind, oh yes, the mind is different. Now, you can follow the others and let yourself be persuaded into something that is even against your reason, but when you think you're not someone else or the one who will follow blindly then, and only then, you are you.''

''Well, in that case, I believe that it sucks to be me.'' Bella said.

''Dear girl, you make your choices in life." The old woman said and stood up. As she walked off she said, "It would be very tragic, for your situation, to repeat the history and hide away from everything good in your life.''

Bella realizing what the woman said got up wanting to stop her, but old lady disapparated.

* * *

After finishing the meeting with Minerva Hermione apparated back to the living room. Bellatrix was gone and Iris was sleeping in her room, Hermione decided to wake up her little girl because she knew if she let her sleep too long that she would be up during the night.

''Hey baby girl'' Hermione whispered slowly to her year and half baby. Iris slowly opened her eyes and took into her surroundings before she smiled up at her mother.

''C'mon,'' Hermione said picking her up in her arms ''let's find a few toys to play with.''

After few minutes, Iris was fully awake, sleep gone from her dark eyes that were now transfixed by magical toy which floated in front of her. While looked at Iris, Hermione realized something- even though she became mother year and a half ago, the feeling of being a mom just now hit her. She was in so many situations that seemed like certain death at the time, she was so busy with so many things that the thought only now struck her. She was Iris' guidance through life, a shoulder to cry on, hands that served to keep her safe and source of unconditional love and support.

''I wonder if Harry's mother felt like this?'' mused Hermione. ''She was in similar position, except that the complexity of situation wasn't on high level as this one. Oh Iris, mommy loves you, all three of them. God, I'd give everything to know I'll be able to tell you that in a few years. You know, both Bella and Bellatrix are your moms and when you're older you'll understand it better.'' sighed Hermione knowing that she didn't understand it fully herself.

''I'm too young to be a mother.'' said Hermione ''But that doesn't mean I won't give my best to raise you properly. Because I will baby girl, I'd walk through heaven and hell if that meant you'd be safe. I'm sure that I'll do mistakes and that you'll hate a lot of things I'll make you do, but it'll always be for your own good. I remember Bellatrix telling me how she never had any word in things that should have been her choices in first place. That will never happen with you, I promise you that much.''

Iris looked at her eyes and smiled as if she understanding every word and Hermione laughed at that. ''You have your mothers eye's, dark and deep. That's the first thing I noticed when I looked at your mother, you know, both of them actually.''

Iris played with dices, trying to build whatever structure she had in mind while a range of different outcomes came rushing to Hermione's head. What if she lost both Bellatrix and Bella? Would she be able to go on her own? Without her soul mate? What if all three of them end up dead- who will take care of Iris? Who would make sure that she grew up into young woman? Her parents were the safest choice, but she knew that the laws would make it difficult for them to take her away immediately and that she would have to have a guardian here in Wizarding world. Minerva or Molly perhaps. What would happen if Bella and Bellatrix survived, would they raise her together or would Bella make sure Bellatrix ends up in prison? She wanted to kick herself for doubting, but what if Voldemort won? What then?

A loud crack interrupted her thoughts.

''You okay?'' Bellatrix questioned.

''Yes, I...''Hermione stopped, ''Minerva needs to speak with you.''

''Okay.'' Bellatrix said not at all convinced.

* * *

''You wanted to see me?'' Bellatrix questioned as she walked into Minerva's office. Both she and Hermione were already accustomed to apparating into the room next to Minerva's office and waiting there if Minerva had someone in her office.

''Yes'' Minerva confirmed ''I need a favor.''

''No.'' Bellatrix said leaving Minerva slightly surprised because she didn't even ask what she needed. ''However, I'll help you with whatever you want if I get something I want out of it.''

''And what would that be Mrs. Lestrange?'' Minerva asked curious.

''I know that Bella isn't missing or dead.'' said Bellatrix.

''Why are you so certain?''

''Because I don't die easily.'' Bellatrix smirked. ''If you tell me where she is, I'll do whatever you want me to.''

''I know you can create the Dark Mark in the sky.'' Minerva said. '' I want you to create one in front of Hogwarts when the time comes.''

''He'll know I betrayed him'' she said.

''Not necessarily, Severus can create one as well.'' Minerva said. ''I doubt that he'll want to examine your wands in the middle of the fight only to find out that.''

''Aren't you afraid of losing a spy?'' Bellatrix questioned.

''We've already lost him.'' spat Minerva.

''Very well.'' nodded Bellatrix ''Where is she?''

''Oslo.'' Minerva said.

''Minerva,'' started Bellatrix ''I think that Hermione needs to talk to you.''

* * *

''Bellatrix.''

''Yes, My Lord?''

''How are the things back in Hogwarts?'' he asked. ''I've heard of Trio has been stopping by.''

''I've heard those rumors myself'' she confirmed. ''But I'm afraid that's all they are- rumors. Students wishing on a star really, they want to be saved.'' she chuckled.

''Yes, well, too late for that.'' he sneered.

''Very true my lord.'' she bowed.

''Tell me, how is Severus doing?'' he asked.

''Little traitor is a show off.'' she spat ''But, he has done nothing out of order.''

''You sound disappointment'' he remarked.

''I hoped he would screw up so I can Crucio him until his death.'' she smiled.

''That's my girl.'' he smiled looking almost like a human.

* * *

''Cissy?'' Bellatrix called.

''Yes?'' asked a figure from a chair.

''Here you are, little brat.'' Bellatrix smiled '' I need a favor.''

''Whatever can I, the little brat, do for big sister?'' asked Narcissa sarcastically.

''No need to pout dear.'' grinned Bellatrix. ''I want you to go to Oslo and visit someone.''

''You're late.'' Cissy smirked.

''What?'' asked Bellatrix confused.

''I've been in Oslo today, I've visited your younger version. She's a mess, but I think she's coming to her senses.'' Cissy said.

* * *

''I heard you are in need of listener.'' Minerva said as she entered living room surprising Hermione.

''Who said that?'' Hermione asked but quickly added ''Never mind, I know.''

''So, what seems to be a problem?'' asked Minerva as she sat down on a couch.

''Being a mother.'' sighed Hermione.

''Ahh, the full burden of responsibilities have come crashing on your shoulders I see.'' said Minerva.

''Not only that, but the fact that she could be left alone after this mess. You know the laws, I need someone who'll take care of her and my parents don't get the permission to take her to Muggle world. Not to mention that I'd rather have her know both worlds.'' Hermione sighed.

''You thought about who you'd want as guardian?'' Minerva asked.

''Yes, you or Mrs. Weasley.'' Hermione said.

''I'm flattered Hermione, but I think your safest choice would be Molly. She has so much more experience with kids, I had Arthur very long time ago and besides she has better chances to survive as she's not an active fighter.'' Minerva said.

''Arthur?'' Hermione asked confused ''I didn't know you have a son.''

''I don't.'' Minerva sighed softly ''Not anymore, at least.'' she paused for a moment before continueing ''He died in First war. Albus and I were crushed after finding out, but determinate to stop Voldemort more than ever before.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Hermione said squeezing Minerva's hand.

''I know you are dear'' Minerva gave her small smile. ''I know how you feel and I know that Molly is a great choice for a guardian. Besides Hermione, trust me, I'll be here for Iris until the moment I die. She's like a granddaughter to me.''

''Yeah, I can see that.'' Hermione said. ''Spoiling her rotten and all.''

Minerva laughed at that accusation. ''Well, guilty as charged. Hermione, go to my office and floo to Shell cottage, Weasley's are staying there.''

* * *

Hermione did as she was told and went to Shell cottage. Arthur, Bill, and Molly walked into living room to see who came to their home.

''Hermione? Is everything alright?'' Molly asked immediately.

''Everything is fine'' she said quickly easing their minds. ''I need to speak to you Mrs. Weasley.''

''Of course, dear.'' she smiled.

''Alone, please.'' Hermione said and both Arthur and Bill murmured their excuses and left the room.

''What's going on Hermione? Are you sure you're alright?'' asked Molly.

''I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, but there is something I need to say to you. I need a favor.'' she started.

''Alright dear, come on, lay it on me.'' Molly said stepping fully into her mother figure.

''What I say now cannot leave this room.'' Hermione said putting silencing spell around the room.

Seeing how nervous Hermione was, Molly took her hand and squeezed it hard. ''It's alright.''

''I have a secret.'' Hermione started ''Big secret I cannot say too much about. Please don't panic, because my parents know already.''

''Okay, what is it?'' Molly asked now really worried.

''I have a daughter.'' Hermione said quickly forcing the words out.

''Excuse me?'' asked Molly shocked.

''I have a daughter.'' Hermione repeated. ''Iris is year and a half.''

''How? When? Who is the father?'' Molly asked in one breath.

''I can't tell you any of that.'' Hermione sighed.

''Hermione, what exactly do you want from me?'' asked Molly.

''I need you to take care of Iris if I die.'' Hermione started, ''Ministry authorities won't allow my parents to take her in Muggle world.''

''Oh dear, yes Hermione I promise.'' Molly said. ''I almost can't believe it but of course I will Hermione.''

''So, bonding spell to confirm it?'' Hermione asked with small smile.

''Yes, of course.'' Molly nodded.

* * *

''Well, what do you think? Review this chapter and tell me.


	37. Chapter 35

Well, here is new chapter:) Thank you for all reviews and PM's, your support is all I could ask for

* * *

''His diary was one of Horcruxes.'' Mused Hermione.

''Yes'' confirmed Bellatrix half asleep.

''Harry destroyed it with Basilisk's fang'' Hermione said, ''that means we can do it to.''

''That's great.'' Bellatrix turned around to finally get some sleep.

''Get up!'' Hermione said in raised voice. ''We need to enter the Chamber of secrets!''

''Oh, alright'' growled Bellatrix getting up.

''Shit!'' said Hermione, ''I don't know parseltongue. Harry said that when he entered Chambers he commanded it to open in Parseltounge'' she fumed.

''Well, thank Merlin I know it.'' Bellatrix mentioned casually.

''What?'' asked Hermione shocked. ''You know it?''

''No, I just said that to get your hopes high.'' Bellatrix replied getting dressed.

''Hurry up! We need to go!'' Hermione demanded.

''I should've said that in the morning.'' Bellatrix mumbled.

* * *

After finding their way around the Chamber they finally found the remaining skin of huge reptile.

''Okay, lets get that bloody fang.'' Hermione said marching towards the snake's skin.

''No!'' Bellatrix grabbed her arm ''It's poisoned. It's dead, but never the less, poison stays.''

She stepped in front of Hermione and pulled out her wand '' _Diffindo_.'' A fang was ripped away from the skull of the snake.

''Do you have some sort of cloth?'' Bellatrix asked. Hermione conjured piece of cloth.

''_Mobiliarbus_'' commanded Bellatrix and placed the fang on the cloth.

''Let's go.'' Hermione said. ''This place gives me the creeps.''

* * *

After closing the chamber Hermione and Bellatrix apparated back and slowly and quietly entered the bedroom not wanting to wake Iris up.

''Bellatrix,'' started Hermione ''I wanted to ask you something.''

''Go ahead.'' said Bellatrix.

''What would you do if I...'' stammered Hermione '' and Bella die? Would you hide Iris, or...''

''I would protect Iris, yes.'' Bellatrix said sternly. ''How can you even ask that?''

''Well, you are who you are and I just want to know my daughter would be safe.'' Hermione shot back.

''Tell me one thing'' said Bellatrix walking around the bed to stand in front of Hermione. ''I've been here for almost two years.''

''Hermione look at me!'' Bellatrix commanded seeing Hermione looking at the floor. Hermione looked up and into the older witch's eyes. ''I am here to protect you and Iris.'' Bellatrix continued ''Everything I am in exchange for you and Iris.''

''Why?'' asked Hermione curious.

''Why?'' Bellatrix repeated sarcastically. ''Because it's right thing to do. Iris is my daughter, you are my...you are the woman who gave birth to my child.''

''So it's just responsibility?'' asked Hermione in soft tone, trying to get the confession out of her mind.

''No!'' said Bellatrix immediately ''I...'' she swallowed ''I love you. Both of you.'' she said looking away and adding ''I've made every mistake I could've have done, took every wrong direction possible. Now, I'm doing something right, for the first time in too many years. I'm the last person you should be with, but I'm here for you and Iris, Hermione. Any way you want me.'' She admitted knowing Hermione would never love her as she loves Bella.

* * *

''Ron, Salazar Slytherin's Locket is in possession of Umbridge.'' Harry said.

''How the hell are we supposed to get it?!'' asked Ron surprised to hear it's location.

''I have no idea.'' Harry said ''Where the hell is Hermione when you need her?''

''C'mon mate'' said Ron ''We're two smart blocks, we can figure it out.''

* * *

''Stab it.'' said Bellatrix impatiently.

''Alright, alright.'' said Hermione raising fang she hold in her hands. ''Here goes nothing.''

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem broke under the hit Hermione had inflicted releasing bright blue light that spread in the room, destroying few thing on the way.

''Nothing, huh?'' commented Bellatrix.

* * *

''Maybe this wasn't that bright of an idea!'' yelled Ron with Locket in his hands as he ran down the halls of Ministry.

''You think?!'' Harry yelled back ''We should've talked to Hermione first.'' he turned left dogging spells being thrown at him.

''If we survive this, I swear I'll start to study various things" Ron said. ''I'll become male version of Hermione.''

''No you won't.'' Harry shot back. ''Ron, this way to the exit.'' he pulled Ron in some hallway.

* * *

Minerva stood in the dungeons. She heard many footsteps approaching as she waited restlessly. Those last week's really took a toll on her. She couldn't wait for this all to end. She knew that last battle was days away and she wished for it- for life in peace or peace in death. Either way worked fine for her.

''Minerva'' she heard Kingsley greeted.

''Kingsley'' she nodded ''Is the tunnel working?''

''Like a charm'' he smiled.

''Good. How many?'' she questioned.

''Enough'' he assured her. ''Are the dungeons charmed?''

''Yes, they cannot enter them or see the entrance'' she said.

''How long are we supposed to stay here?'' he questioned.

''Until Arthur beings Harry and Ron back.'' Minerva answered.

* * *

''The judgment day is approaching.'' said Bellatrix.

''I'm scared'' confessed Hermione glancing towards Iris who played with her toys oblivious to the whole situation.

Bellatrix sat behind Hermione and hugged her knowing it would be one of the last times she would do that.

* * *

Three days after members of the Order snuck in and hid in the dungeons Arthur and Sirius managed to bring Ron and Harry back to Hogwarts. They missed death for only a hair's breath and knew it was only a matter of minutes until Voldemort would find out.

''Harry and Ron are inside.'' Minerva said as she apparated just outside Hogwarts.

''Alright.'' said Bellatrix pointing to the sky and with enormous amount of magic created Dark Mark.

In matter of moments, dozens of black smoke figures flew out of Hogwarts.

''We have to get in before the protection spells are restored'' Minerva said.

''I'm going to Oslo.'' said Bellatrix.

''Bellatrix...''said stunned Minerva.

''I'll get her back, you won't win without her. Hermione and Iris will be better protected if we're both here.'' said Bellatrix.

''Come back soon,'' Minerva said. ''We need you back. Both of you.'' She finished with a stern look and hurried back to the castle.

* * *

Bellatrix apparated to Oslo desperately needing to find Bella. She entered the first bar she found.

''Hey, if I want to find someone around here, who should I ask?'' he asked the bartender.

''I have no idea...''he started but Bellatrix grabbed his collar and pulled him on the bar.

''I'll Crucio you till death little man'' she growled.

''Guy in the corner, Gus.'' He squeaked, ''Gus. Ask Gus.''

''Thank you so much.'' She rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

She walked to the corner and found an old man sitting there, he may be old as bloody Flammel, but the eyes gave away his ability to defend himself, revealed the strength he still held. Bellatrix saw this kind of look many times before and knew better than to start something as she needed information badly.

''Bellatrix Lestrange, his most loyal follower looking for someone in Oslo?'' he questioned.

''Yes, a young girl, almost 19 looking a lot like me.'' she said.

''You mean exactly like you.'' he stated.

''Yes.''

''What's in it for me?'' he questioned.

''Life,'' she stated ''When Dark Lord wins.''

''Oh well, that's quite a bargain as well as risk.'' he said thinking.

''Take it or suffer the consequences.'' Bellatrix threaten.

Man looked at his options and even though he was skilled wizard, he knew he was no match Bellatrix when angry.

''Two streets down, hostel on right. Room 31.''

* * *

Bellatrix marched down the corridor and blasted the door with number 31. Bella jumped at the sudden sound and pointed her wand towards the door.

''You!'' growled Bella.

''Yes, me!'' Bellatrix shot back ''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

''I know what you are doing!'' yelled Bella ''I've seen you! Did you really think I wouldn't check on my wife and daughter? Imagine surprise I got when I did.''

Bellatrix was taken back but said ''She loves you, not me.'' She sighed when she saw the disbelief in Bella's face. ''What she sees in me is you. That part of me is the only thing she likes, everything else, everything I have become she despises.''

''It didn't look like that to me!'' Bella yelled.

''She loves you.'' said Bellatrix ''Not me. No matter how much I'd love to delude myself. You have a wife and a child, they need you now. The battle is starting as we speak and your duty is to be there.''

''What do you mean battle is starting?!'' yelled Bella.

''Everyone is in Hogwarts, Death Eaters have that place surrounded and it's only a matter of time before they enter Hogwarts.'' explained Bellatrix.

Fear gripped every part of Bella's body as the burden of the situation and her foolish stubbornness came crashing down on her.

''I need to get Hermione and Iris!'' she said desperately looking at Bellatrix.

* * *

Hogwarts protection spells had crumbled under the first attack. Battle was waged on every floor, every tower. Blood was flowing down cold stone floors and soaking once green grass.

Voldemort marched to the front entrance of the castle throwing down the body of young man that stood in his way. Minerva explained to Harry why he must be the one to confront Voldemort and why he himself has to kill him, but knowing about it still didn't prepare her to see him lying lifeless on the floor. She trusted in Albus and in his words, death isn't the end- but it still hurt her deeply as tears filled her eyes.

''The Boy who lived is dead!'' Voldemort said with glee. ''Now what will you do?"

* * *

Please review and tell me do you like it :)


	38. Chapter 36

Well thank you for comments,PM's and following the story :))

John Crooton- I understand that Hermione come off weak when it comes to Bella or Bellatrix, but at the same time- she has lot more burden then other characters. She is basically taking care of Iris, watches over Bella and Bellatrix, helps Minerva and the rest of the Order to fight Voldemort. But yes, she should show her teeth more often :)

I can see that you will be crushed by the end of this chapter. :( I got lots of PM's and judging by your comments you don't want either Bella nor Bellatrix to die, but one has to go. Don't hate me, but can you really imagine Bella/Bellatrix sharing?

Big thanks to Asher Henry, my awesome beta:D

* * *

Hermione's world crumbled down the moment Harry's body touched the ground. In the distance the sound of explosions and the last screams echoed through the walls, but quiet crying was much closer- she could almost hear as single tears fell to the ground. Her body shut down completely, leaving her feeling numb and cold among those who felt nothing but pain.

She watched at Harry's body lying between dark and light, so hypnotized that she almost missed Neville swinging Gryffindor's sword and killing Nagini. Voldemort's yell brought her back to reality

''You little filthy bastard!''

''We'll fight till our last breath!" Neville shot back.

''Give up and I'll spare your pathetic lives'' said Voldemort, ''Or I'll kill everything you love.''

''Never'' said Minerva.

Voldemort's laugh erupted chilling blood in the veins of people around him ''I'll show you now, how all of you will feel for the rest of your short lives. I will make sure you lose everything you love, everybody you love. And I'll start with Harry's right hand!'' he finished confusing everybody as he turned to his Death Eaters.

''Bring her here!'' he commanded and one Death Eater stepped out from the mass holding a child.

''Iris!'' Hermione's scream echoed the as she ran in front of the rest of members of the Order.

''Stay right there!'' said Voldemort as he kept his wand pointed at Iris ''Or I'll kill her before you have a chance to raise your wand.''

Death Eater passed Voldemort by and put Iris next to Harry's body, Iris's eyes were filled with tears as she looked towards her mother.

''Is this your child, filth?!'' he asked.

''Yes'' She nodded. ''Please don't hurt her.''

She could hear gasps behind her but kept her eyes on Voldemort.

''Tell me, is the Finally Dead Boy the father?'' Voldemort smiled mocking. Hermione shook her head.

''What was that?'' he asked again.

''No!'' Hermione barked now. ''Harry is not the father.''

''Well then, who is?'' asked Voldemort. ''Who fucked you, filth?''

''There is no father.'' answered Hermione as tears fell down her face.

''Now, now'' said Voldemort in sweetly mocking tone. ''I know who the other parent of this child is!'' he paused ''It must be that Weasley moron!''

''No, he isn't.'' said Hermione.

''I know that!'' He roared. ''You stupid slut! Don't you think I know how to recognize a Black's child when I see one!''

Hermione swallowed hard, knowing she couldn't do anything because he would kill Iris. Members of the Order stood a few feet behind Hermione, some in shock, others relieved that the truth was finally out.

''Child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger!'' he yelled gloating over the horror that showed on faces behind Hermione.

In the moment he turned around wanting to show his glory, Hermione jumped grabbing Iris and holding her close.

''Avada Kedavra!'' he yelled, but she successfully ducked it.

''Bombarda Maxima!'' she yelled but he easily protected himself. The duel began and no one had dared to come between them; spells deflected and hit protective shields, but most of all the duel itself brought amazement to everyone- Hermione could fight Voldemort.

After a few minutes, Voldemort managed to disarm Hermione and she fell to her knees still holding Iris.

''Well, I can see why Bellatrix fucked you'' he laughed rising his wand.

''No!'' Minerva screamed along with Ginny and Luna, but Death Eaters were quicker creating a wall between them and Voldemort and Hermione.

Hermione had nowhere to run, chasm behind her and Voldemort in front of her raising his wand.

''Mommy loves you'' whispered Hermione as she turned around wanting to protect Iris. Nobody noticed two black smoking apparitions approaching from the sky, heading right towards them.

''Avada Kedavra!'' Voldemort yelled and green light rushed in Hermione's direction.

The two black apparitions landed in front of Hermione and successfully shielded Hermione from certain death. But only one black clad figure fell down, dead.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw the Order in front of him, their faces in pain as they looked to the right. He looked up from his position, only to see Hermione holding a child and turning away as Voldemort cast a killing curse. He tried to do something, he wanted to jump in front of them, but knew it was a lost cause. Or it was until two figures came between Hermione and the curse.

He looked towards his wand and grabbed it, starting to get up. He looked in Hermione's direction, one figure was on the floor dead and other was holding Voldemort back with protective spells.

''Voldemort!'' Harry yelled finally standing up.

Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry ''You!'' he growled.

''Let's finish this'' Harry challenged and disapparated. Voldemort went after him in instant and the two began to fight in the air.

Since the show was over and the fight back on both Death Eaters and Order members started to duel once more.

* * *

Hermione watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. Bella or Bellatrix was dead, the other was protecting her, and Harry was alive. Fighting started again as Death Eaters rushed the Order. Iris was crying in her arms and clinging to her for safety.

''Bella?'' she asked slowly and the dark figure turned around.

''I'm so sorry.'' Bella said kneeling next to Hermione and Iris. ''I'm so sorry for leaving you alone.'' She hugged them tightly.

''Bellatrix...'' Hermione whispered as tears rolled down her cheek.

Bella's heart cracked a bit, but she wasn't sure whether it was because of Bellatrix' death or the broken look on Hermione's face.

''We need to protect Iris.'' said Bella getting up. ''C'mon.''

''Wait.'' Hermione said and pulled her wand, placing a protective spell around Bellatrix' body.

''We'll come back for her.'' assured Bella. ''C'mon.''

Hermione took Bella's hand and the two rushed inside the castle.

* * *

Hermione and Bella fought off various Death Eaters, making sure Iris was fully protected in Hermione's arms. The rest of the Order recognized mysterious Auror in instant and thankfully helped both Hermione and her. Voldemort and Harry crashed through one of the windows falling in the middle of Great Hall.

''Avada Kedavra!'' yelled Voldemort and in the same moment Harry yelled ''Expelliarmus!''

Their spells once again connected and a flash of blinding magic took over the hall for a moment. When the light faded and everyone regained their vision they saw Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had won once again. Voldemort was dead, Death Eaters ran at the sight, making a mad dash in order to save themselves. Survivors looked around themselves, searching for their loved ones and running to then as soon as they were spotted. Hermione put away her wand, looking at her daughter and kissing her forehead.

''Everything is over, little one'' she whispered. ''Everything will be alright.''

''Hermione...'' started Bella.

Hermione turned around to her wife. ''Take off that bloody mask. I want to see my wife's face.'' She said knowing the sight would calm her.

Bella listened to her and took off her cloak and mask.

''Mom!'' exclaimed Iris reaching to Bella.

Bella took Iris into her arms, kissing her cheek. ''Hey beautiful girl'' she smiled.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of Weasley's stood feet away looking at them confused.

''Hermione, what is going on?'' asked Ginny first.

''Bella is the mysterious Auror?'' asked Harry.

''Since when did you have a child?!'' Ron added.

''Members of the Order,'' Kingsley started, ''I know you are tired, but we must finish this. Our friends who have fallen need to be taken care off.''

People nodded and with heavy heart started to check the deceased for friends and family with a small flicker of hope that there were still more survivors in the massive castle.

Kingsley approached the group and said ''Maybe we should continue this in headmaster's office.''

''I need to...'' Hermione started.

''I'll take care of it.'' Tonks said. ''I'll make sure she's safe.''

Hermione reluctantly nodded and followed Kingsley.

* * *

Once all of them were in office Dumbledore's portrait said, ''I'm glad to see you all and congratulations on the biggest victory our world has ever seen.''

''Thank you, sir.'' responded Arthur, pride ringing clear in his voice.

''I'm glad to see you live as well Bella.'' Dumbledore said ''Iris has grown, Hermione. You must be so proud.''

''I am sir.'' nodded Hermione.

''Can you please explain this to us now?'' asked Ron nodding in direction of Hermione and Iris.

''Yes, we can.'' Minerva nodded. ''This is Bellatrix Black; she is a 19 year old version of Bellatrix Lestrange.''

''Wait, they are the same person?'' asked Ginny confused.

''I am a copy of her.'' Bella started to explain. ''Dumbledore went to the past and created me out of Bellatrix. We were identical then,'' she paused ''we still are biological identical and with time I'll look like her. But we do not share the same experience so we can never be the same person.''

Dumbledore smiled at Bella's explanation- she finally understood who she was.

''Okay, so who is her father?'' asked Ginny ''Bellatrix or… Bellatrix?'' she shook her head. ''I mean her!'' she said pointing to Bella.

''I am Iris' mother and Hermione's wife.'' Bella said.

''So you had a wedding and a child without bothering to tell us?'' asked Harry.

''I'm sorry, but I wasn't allowed to tell you anything.'' sighed Hermione.

''You should've.'' said Harry. ''This kind of things you don't hide from your friends!''

''Harry...'' started Hermione looking into his eyes.

''You went through all this alone, when we could've been there for you.'' he said ''Helping you, protecting Iris.''

''You're not mad?'' she asked.

''Of course I'm angry'' he said, but moved closer and hugged her. ''But you're my best friend and I love you. I'm angry for not being there to help you.''

* * *

Bellatrix' body was laid down on a table in Great Hall. Hermione went closer and removed her hood, revealing her face. She'd seen her this way before when she was sleeping. Bellatrix looked calm, finally in the world where she could live her life again, maybe more peaceful than it once was.

Iris looked towards Bellatrix reaching out. Bella moved closer and Iris touched Bellatrix' face ''Mom? Mom?'' she looked into Bella's eyes questionably.

''She went away baby.'' said Bella ''You'll see her again. Someday.''

Even though she couldn't understand what she was being told, Iris could felt what was going on so she sadly planted small kiss on Bellatrix' cheek and then rested her head on Bella's shoulder.

Hermione kissed Bellatrix for the last time. ''Thank you for loving me, Bellatrix. I'll never forget what you have done for us."

* * *

Please review chapter and tell what you think of the story.


	39. Chapter 37

Thank you so much for your reviews and PM's, your support is amazing!

* * *

After helping with the bodies of fallen ones, everyone had to decide what to do next

''Hermione, Bella'' started Molly, ''We'd be honoured to have you as our guests.''

''Thank you Mrs. Weasley'' said Hermione ''But we've already told Andromeda we'd be staying with her.''

''Well, alright.'' Molly said not pleased, ''But you're coming on barbecue this weekend. We have to celebrate our survival and victory.''

''We'll be there Mrs. Weasley.'' Hermione smiled kindly even though she felt like crying.

''Hermione, we'll come to see you day after tomorrow.'' smiled Harry ''If we can of course.''

''Harry, you know you're always welcome wherever I am.'' Hermione replied.

''Yeah, I know.'' he smiled back.

''Is Ron angry?'' she asked.

''He's Ron.'' simply said Harry ''Who knows what he's thinking about? I'm sure he just needs time to process things.''

''I hope so.'' Hermione said

* * *

''I'm so glad you're both safe.'' Andromeda exclaimed hugging them ''And you my little one!'' she took Iris in her arms kissing her forehead.

''Good to see you are alright as well.'' smiled Bella.

''I'm not good!'' said Andromeda ''My daughter just told me she's pregnant and getting married! How does that qualify as being good!?''

''Well, she's grown woman...'' started Bella but stopped after seeing daggers in Andromeda's eyes.

''Do I look like granny to you?!'' she growled.

''No'' said Bella ''You look way too young for that.''

''Thank you!'' she exclaimed ''Would you two move from that hall already?'' she said and marched into living room.

''If you hadn't noticed yet, Andromeda has problem with ageing.'' said Bella.

''I can see that.'' said Hermione weakly and followed Bella in the living room.

''Mom, it's alright.'' said Tonks ''Bella watched after me. She actually saved us on one occasion.''

''It doesn't matter'' said Andromeda ''You shouldn't have be in the fight pregnant in the first place!''

''Andromeda, I'm really tired'' started Hermione ''We haven't slept in a while.''

''Of course, I'm sorry.'' said Andromeda ''Your room is waiting for you.'' she smiled.

* * *

''What am I supposed to do with it?'' asked Minerva holding an hourglass in her hands.

''Just put it in that vault and put it under protective spells.'' said Dumbledore again.

''Albus I understand that'' said Minerva ''What I don't understand is importance of this hourglass.''

''It's the one we used to bring Bella to the future with.'' said Dumbledore.

''Does it still hold importance in their lives?'' asked Minerva.

''Very much so,'' Dumbledore mused ''It's a question of life or death.''

''This could harm Bella?'' asked Minerva.

''Not only her.'' said Dumbledore ''If that hourglass would ever be destroyed, she would die and everything that she ever created along with her.''

''Iris?'' Minerva asked in shock.

''She would cease to exist.'' said Dumbledore ''Along with the people Bella saved in the battle.''

''Dear Merlin!'' exclaimed Minerva.

* * *

Iris was asleep almost the moment she laid her little head on the pillow in her crib.

''Are you alright?'' asked Bella.

''I'm just so tired Bella.'' said Hermione ''Physically, emotionally, on every level I'm exhausted.''

''I know.'' said Bella ''Sleep Hermione, at least that will help with tiredness. The rest we'll figure out later.''

''Yeah'' she murmured half asleep.

Hermione slept through whole afternoon and evening, waking up around 4 am. Bella was asleep on couch next to Iris' crib. Hermione quietly exited the room and headed to kitchen.

After making herself hot tea, she sat down and quietly looked at rain that drizzled outside.

''Good morning'' Andromeda greeted ''You had a nice rest?''

''Morning,'' said Hermione. ''Yeah, I came round little bit. What about you?''

''I couldn't sleep.'' said Andromeda

''Still upset over Tonks?'' asked Hermione confused

''No, over Bellatrix.'' sighed Andromeda. ''And Narcissa. What we used to be and where we are now.''

''I understand.'' said Hermione slowly.

Andromeda sat down and drank her coffee.

''Was she always like that?'' asked Hermione ''Bellatrix I mean.''

''No'' smiled Andromeda ''She was the best older sister anyone could wish for. It's just what life had in store for her.''

''Was she like Bella?'' asked Hermione.

''They are the same Hermione'' said Andromeda. ''No matter how much Minerva and Dumbledore had been convincing you they are different. In future they will be, but now...''she paused ''That's why you felt the connection to Bellatrix. Because, if you were alive all those years ago, she would've chose you over Voldemort.''

* * *

Minerva was awoken by knocking on her door. She quickly walked to the door, worried that there was some emergency.

''Hermione?'' she said in confusion when she saw who was at her door. ''Is everything alright?''

''No, it's not alright.'' said Hermione ''I need to speak with Dumbledore. So I need you to allow me access in Headmasters office.''

''Hermione...'' Minerva started.

''No!'' the young witch shouted. ''I need to know and I need to know now.''

Five minutes later Minerva and Hermione marched into Headmasters office

''Albus, Hermione wishes to speak with you.'' said Minerva.

''Ahhh'' said Albus ''I have expected that.''

''I bet'' said Hermione bitterly. ''Now, tell me the truth. No more beating around the bush about Bellatrix Lestrange or Bellatrix Black. Plain and simple- did you plan it? Me loving both of them?''

Minerva started, ''Hermione, we wouldn't do that...''

''Minerva'' Albus cut in ''I'm afraid Mrs. Black is right.''

''What?!'' asked Minerva surprised; she knew Hermione would feel somehow connected but being in love...''You knew it would happen?''

''Yes, I did.'' sighed the portrait.

''Tell me, did I even have a chance of not falling in love with Bellatrix Lestrange?'' asked Hermione.

''You're trying to feel less guilty about falling in love with Bellatrix.'' mused Dumbledore.

''Of course I am!'' Hermione exclaimed. ''I'm married! I have a daughter! I'm supposed to love her through good and bad, everything! Not falling for...''

''Her?'' asked Dumbledore.

''Why would you do that?'' asked Hermione eyes full of tears.

''I needed to win a war.'' said Dumbledore simply. ''I needed both Bellatrix's on our side. Harry wouldn't have made it alone.''

''You don't know that.'' said Hermione ''You played with my life, my daughter's life, and my wife's life.'' she paused and then added, ''You never answered my question.''

''No.'' he said ''You never had a chance of not falling in love with her.''

''Why do I love Bella more then?'' asked Hermione.

''Because you're bonded with her soul. That commitment was made when you married.'' answered Dumbledore ''Therefore, you are connected to the development of Bella's soul. A soul that Bellatrix's wasn't capable of becoming.''

Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands. ''Hermione, you'll get through this. Both of you.'' started Dumbledore. ''I haven't lied when I said you were soul-mates. You two are meant for each other; you're having rough time but if you'll work together on it you'll make it.''

''Hermione,'' started Minerva with heavy heart ''Bella wasn't on mission.''

''What?'' she asked confused.

''She ran to Oslo to get away.'' confessed Minerva ''She needed space.''

''From what?'' asked Hermione.

''She found out Bellatrix was in Hogwarts at the same time as you.'' said Minerva. ''Andromeda owled me to tell me that Bella had run away saying she needed space.''

''God no'' said Hermione certain Bella knew about her infidelity.

''Hermione?'' asked Minerva but Hermione just turned away and walked towards the door.

But before she opened the door and left she just said ''Don't ever tell her we were marionettes. It would break her.''

* * *

Hermione was furious at herself and Bella as well. She ran away, leaving her and worst of all Iris! She walked in the house little after 7:30 in the morning. She decided to check kitchen just in case Bella was up and she got lucky.

''You ran to Oslo?!'' she yelled surprising Bella, Andromeda, Tonks and Iris who was seated in her highchair.

Bella looked at Hermione both scared and angry as hell. ''I don't think we should discuss this here.''

''Well then pick the room.'' Hermione growled.

''Fine, let's go.'' said Bella ''Andy...''

''Got it.'' said Andromeda knowing it was about Iris.

Hermione slammed the door after Bella walked in and put a silencing spell on it.

''Oslo?!'' she yelled again.

''Is that surprising you?!'' Bella shot back. ''Yes I left after watching you get fucked against bloody wall in the middle of Hogwarts!''

''At least I didn't run away from my daughter in the middle of war!'' yelled Hermione again.

''She was well protected!'' growled Bella. ''Between you and her, what could have possibly happen to Iris?''

''Tell me, did you had fun in Oslo?'' attacked Hermione.

''Yes I did.'' Bella yelled with bitter satisfaction. Hermione turned away from her looking through the window trying to suppress her tears.

''Don't give me that!'' said Bella. ''Nothing I've done was half as bad as you cheating on me with...''

''You!'' yelled Hermione turning around, her cheeks full of tears ''With you! Older you! But still you!'' she took breath and then continued ''You! Not some whore you stumbled on, in the middle of night in only god knows where!''

''She's not me.'' said Bella.

''Keep telling that to yourself.'' said Hermione ''But we both know that there is part of her in you. And I love it- I love you and that part of her that is in there as well.'' she paused ''You bailed. Even before everything happened; you promised to take care of us. To be here for us, to work with me so we could be a family. But you ran from your job, from the war, you separated our family when you should've helped me to keep it together. It's not only your fault, it's mine as well. I should've made different choices, maybe we wouldn't be here now.''

Bella looked at Hermione knowing she hasn't finished.

''You know'' said Hermione in sad tone. ''She was there. My wife ran away through one door, but another, more mature version, walked in through the other door. She took a burden that was on my shoulders and helped me, protected Iris from begging to end. In my mind, it was you. Same face, same black curls tied loosely, same deep brown eyes. That what breaks me really is that she did it even though she knew I would never love her like I love you.''

Hermione sat down on the bed wiping her eyes.

''Hermione,'' Bella knelt down in front of her, ''I love you. I thought that if you were far enough from me you'd be protected. That if you were away from the fight, you'd survive. But it backfired; I put you in the middle and almost lost you. Hermione, I had never cheated on you, I couldn't. They weren't you and no matter how angry I was, it just wasn't right.''

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief and Bella said ''I'm not giving up on us.'' She paused, locking eyes with Hermione. ''We're not done; I love you and you love me. We're soul-mates. We've made mistakes, yes, but we cannot quit. We are fighting for this.''

''Please tell me we are fighting for this.'' Bella now pleaded.

''We are.'' Hermione said. ''We are. We've been through hell and at the end we're still standing.'' she leaned in and rested her forehead against Bella's. ''We have something worth fighting for.''

* * *

Please tell what you think of it :D


	40. Chapter 38

Well, here we are, reaching the end of this long tale. Thank you so much for your support through it all, for patience and encouragement.

Big thanks to Asher Henry, you're the greatest.

I hope you have enjoyed the story at least as half as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_''A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.''_

_-M. McLaughlin  
_

* * *

**Epilogue-10 years later**

''Iris, leave your sister alone, please.'' commanded Hermione.

''She started it.'' pouted Iris as she let go of her almost four years' younger sister Eleanor Andromeda.

''Do you understand how ridicules an 11 year old lady sounds saying something like that?'' asked Bella as she entered the kitchen.

''Mommy, I'm going out!'' stated Iris ''I finished breakfast and I cleaned my room yesterday!'' she smiled knowing it would get her permission.

Hermione looked towards Bella who nodded, ''Indeed she did. I was surprised as well.''

''Bye mommy, mom, mother.'' she yelled already out of the house through back door

''Andy, honestly girl, '' Bellatrix said from her portrait in living room ''You need to stand up for yourself. You will be in school in three years and there will be much worse people then your big sister.''

''Don't tell her that.'' scolded Hermione, ''She'll be frightened before she even comes near Hogwarts.''

''I'll try better mother'' promised Eleanor looking at the portrait and running towards the stairs.

''Where are you going?'' asked Bella.

''I'm going to read'' smiled Eleanor ''Finally I can do it faster.'' she finished and ran upstairs.

''Not only does she look more like you, she's behaving more like you every day.'' Bella shook her head in amazement.

''She'll be better off like me than like you'' smiled Hermione and started to cast various spells to clean the kitchen.

''Well, at least we have Iris.'' Bellatrix said.

''Yeah, we do.'' said Bella ''Which is troubling.''

''Why?'' asked Bellatrix somewhat annoyed with the statement.

''Well, don't you remember what we did when we were in school?'' asked Bella.

''I'm pretty sure it won't go that far.'' said Bellatrix ''Hermione is still a teacher at that school and you and I both know she'll be keeping an eye on her.''

''I know, but still.'' said Bella.

''I'm more worried about the house she gets into.'' grumbled Bellatrix.

* * *

''Morning Hermione'' greeted Minerva.

''Morning Minerva'' smiled Hermione. It took few months after the battle to patch up things between her and Minerva, but she was truly glad they did. Hermione worked briefly in Ministry, but after she had Eleanor she needed more time for her kids. So after Eleanor turned two she decided to help out in Hogwarts as they lived fairly close to it. Three years later she became Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and managed to stay alive and sane in the position.

''Good to be back?'' asked Minerva.

''Yeah, it is.'' smiled Hermione ''I enjoyed my vacation, but in all honesty I started to feel little bored. Iris is always running around, causing troubles.''

''That is no surprise'' smiled Minerva ''After all, both of her mothers were troublemakers in this school.''

''I was not.'' Hermione pouted ''Harry and Ron did that! I just...''

''Helped'' Minerva said with a smirk on her face.

''Not funny'' smiled Hermione. ''Yesterday I found her playing Quiddich. She never took flying lesson, she could've broken something. And what is worse she's setting bad example for James and eventually will for Albus as well. Those boys look at her like she is some sort of god.''

''How about Ely?'' asked Minerva as they entered the elder professor's room.

''Well, I am little worried for her.'' mused Hermione as she set down her papers. ''She's like me and I remember how I didn't fit in. She likes books and spends little time outside, but she adores Bellatrix. She loves to listen to her stories; she is sometimes just studying her expression. Both she and Bella, I kinda feel left out.'' Hermione said.

''Don't.'' said Minerva ''Iris is coming in school in few days and you'll spend more time with her at home. Maybe you'll convince her that there is life outside a book.''

* * *

''You look worried'' said Bella as she sat down next to Hermione on their back porch.

They built their house here 9 and half years ago and at the time there wasn't even a road to get there. There weren't house for miles- Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were only populated places near them. But soon after they settled in they got neighbors; first Ginny and Harry, then Ron and Luna, and finally Neville and Hannah. People soon started to call it Heroes road, which was ridiculous for all the inhabitants but very catchy to others. Hermione was glad they were all so close to her, and that she was still part of their lives and they part of hers. It made life even better watching her 'nieces' and 'nephews' growing up. Iris and Ely were the oldest, but James was only year younger then Ely so they got along well. Iris was a troublemaker; her never ending imagination has matched up perfectly with all the free space around their house. Ginny, who was pregnant with third child, often said that even Weasley's hadn't come up with some things Iris did. Hermione knew that Iris was probably bored given the fact that there weren't any children of her age nearby, but Iris never made a complaint or wanted to go to the city.

''Tomorrow is her first day at school.'' said Hermione ''She'll be sorted into a dorm and she won't be coming home until Christmas breaks.''

''Hermione, you work at Hogwarts, you'll see her every day.'' said Bella ''If anything I should be complaining.''

''But as her professor, not as her mom.'' said Hermione rolling her eyes ''What if she won't get along with others? Or what if she won't be good at school?''

''Or what if everything goes horribly, tragically okay?'' asked Bella earning a slap on her shoulder.

''Honey, we cannot lock her up for the rest of her life.'' said Bella ''She will grow up, whether you want it or not.''

''Well, if we lock her up then growing up won't have effect on her, and she'll be under our constant supervision.'' Hermione mused.

''Merlin, woman'' laughed Bella.

''C'mon'' said Bella getting up and reaching to Hermione.

''What are we doing?'' asked Hermione taking Bella's hand. Bella waved her arm and soft music could be heard in background.

''We're dancing.'' Bella smiled and started to sway to the sound of music. ''I know you're scared, but we'll be there for them and if they fall we'll catch them. We'll set them in right direction the best we can.''

''I know.'' whispered Hermione ''But you know how frustrating is when you can do only so much.''

''Well, we can't live their lives'' said Bella ''We have our own.''

''I hate when you're right.'' smiled Hermione.

''You always hate me?'' asked Bella in teasing voice.

* * *

The great hall was filled with students sitting at their tables, professors and large group of children waiting to be sorted into their dorms. Hermione was very nervous, but she somewhat calmed down when she saw Iris.

Professor Sinistra was reading the children's names after which they were sorted into their dorms.

''Iris Victoire Black'' she called and Iris proudly marched to the stool.

''Black!'' exclaimed Sorting hat. ''Proud blood is going through your veins, extremely talented, hmm...wicked...honest, bold, and brave. My, my you are real daughter of your mothers aren't you? Well, then it'll be...''

* * *

Hermione joined Ron and Harry who sat in Harry's back yard sipping butterbeer.

''Hey, Mione'' smiled Ron.

''Evening, boys'' she smiled.

''So how did it go?'' asked Harry.

''Alright.'' said Hermione. ''Still hated the feeling of leaving her there.''

''C'mon, Mione'' said Ron ''You have to let her go, she'll have a blast. Remember how much fun we had breaking every rule in the book.'' he smiled.

''I don't think that helps Ron.'' said Harry.

''I'll see you in few years'' Hermione muttered.

''First in six years, Mione'' smiled Ron ''I'll learn from the two of you everything by then.''

''Daddy!'' yelled 5 year old Hugo ''Mommy says you need to tuck us in.''

''Blimy, it's 9 already.'' Ron shook his head ''See ya tomorrow.''

''Bye'' both Harry and Hermione said.

''You okay?'' asked Hermione

''Yeah, just thinking.'' Harry replied.

''Share.'' Hermione commanded.

''I was thinking about Snape.'' he sighed.

''Yeah?'' Hermione asked with confusion. ''Where did that come from?''

''I've talked to my father's friends.'' started Harry. ''We actually talked through my lunch break and in one moment he mentioned how much fun they had in school, tormenting Snape.''

''That was your father,'' said Hermione gently ''Not you.''

''But I'm like him, I judged him and accused him for everything and it turned out he was protecting me all along.'' Harry said

''You're not like your dad.'' said Hermione ''Besides, your father had flaws just as Snape had them. We all have good and bad qualities, you just need to accept it.''

''I know.'' sighed Harry

''So what's the problem?'' asked Hermione

''I'm starting to think Snape was better guy than my dad was.'' replied Harry sadly.

Hermione touched his cheek and that made him look up from the ground ''It's alright to feel how you feel. Just because you think Snape was a great man, that doesn't mean you're being disrespectful towards your father. Your dad loved you and your mom very much and that's all you need to know to love him.'' she paused ''Honestly, I can't imagine your father, or anybody for that matter, being angry at you because you respect Snape for everything he has done.''

''I know.'' he smiled ''Thanks Mione.''

''That's what I'm here for.'' she smiled

''Mione, can I ask you something?'' asked Harry

''Harry you know you can.'' she rolled her eyes

''It's about Bella.'' he started ''She's really starting to...you know...''

''Look like Bellatrix Lestrange?'' laughed Hermione ''Bellatrix said that few days ago too.''

''How do you feel about that?'' asked Harry

''I love it.'' admitted Hermione ''Don't get me wrong, I found Bellatrix very attractive and I know how Bella look in future and, if anything, it makes me happy to be married to such hot woman.''

''Well, that she is.'' laughed Harry.

* * *

''And where was she sorted?'' came the question from the portrait. She had barely opened the front door when it was shouted at her.

''Good evening to you too, Bellatrix.'' snorted Hermione.

''Hi honey'' greeted Bella as she entered the room carrying Ely. ''Hi mommy.''

''Oh hi honey'' smiled Hermione taking Ely and kissing her cheek.

''Oh, c'mon, have some mercy'' Bellatrix whined.

''Oh alright.'' Hermione rolled her eyes ''Bellatrix...''she paused ''She was sorted into Hufflepuff.''

''Oh dear Merlin'' said Bellatrix in strained voice. ''Why? What a shame on our family!'' she exclaimed. ''Hufflepuff! That's not even a dorm! It's a bloody drop-out part of Hogwarts! Who ever heard for it, except Hogwarts?! Slytherin spreads fear and respect worldwide!''

''Oh, c'mon,'' started Bella ''It could've been worse.''

''How?!'' asked Bellatrix ''Hufflepuff! Merlin, anything but Hufflepuff would be fine!'' she shook her head.

''Well I'm glad you're thinking that way'' smiled Hermione ''She got into Gryffindor.''

''Cruel.'' said Bellatrix ''That was very cruel.''

''She got you there.'' laughed Bella.

''Don't worry Mother.'' smiled Ely ''I'll make sure not to get into Hufflepuff either.''

''You are my favorite, you know that right?'' smiled Bellatrix truthfully.

''I know.'' Ely smiled brightly.

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Please review the story and tell what you think about it :)


End file.
